Tragedias
by RavenAzarathGem
Summary: Qué pasará con las niñas en su primer día de escuela? Y más aun, qué le pasó a Crow? Capítulo 17
1. Primer Capítulo

**Hola! Otra vez me reporto. Esta vez les quiero presentar a mi segundo fict, pero que había escrito antes que el primero (o al menos pensado). Bueno, basta de habladeros y vamos a las instrucciones.**

**-diálogos-**

"**pensamientos"**

**N/A: notas de la autora**

**Ahora dejemos las instrucciones y vayamos al grano. Aquí les va el fict...**

Día tranquilo y la ciudad estaba en calma. Nos dirigimos a la Torre Titán donde nuestros héroes estaban descansando en el living. Ahh… qué día tan tranquilo. (se oyen unos gritos) Bueno… no tan tranquilo, pero normal de todas formas.

Cy: oye, eso es mío, yo lo gané primero. (agarrando el control remoto por una parte)

BB: ni lo sueñes, viejo. Yo lo tenía primero, además ya va a empezar mi novela (agarrando el control remoto por la otra parte)

Cy: y yo quiero ver… O.O

BB: qué? ¬¬

Cy: y tu desde cuando ves novelas bestita? xD… te nos estas poniendo muy romántico.

BB: y qué tiene de malo ver novelas ¬¬? Y si crees que así de fácil te lo voy a entregar, debes estar loco.

Cy: y que quieres que haga? Cocinar tofu por una semana?

BB: eso suena delicioso… pero no… simplemente no te lo voy a dar…

Cy: Entonces te reto a que me ganes en los video juegos!

BB: no quiero patearte el trasero, viejo...

Cy: no te preocupes, no lo harás.

Star: espero que a los chicos les guste mi platillo tamaraneano (sonriendo mientras revuelve en un tazón una cosa extraña de color azul de veras nauseabunda)

Cy: qué es ese extraño olor? O.O

BB: sea lo que sea, apesta, viejo…

Star: hola chicos! (vuela hacia el sillón donde están los 2 titanes) Alguno de ustedes quieren probar mis alimentos tamaraneanos? n.n

Cy: ehh… no gracias Star, no tengo hambre… n.nu

BB: paso, Star. Yo… ya…. Acababa de comer!

Star: Ohh… bueno, entonces veré si Robin o Raven quieren un poco.

BB: (yo lo dudo) n.nu

Cy: de acuerdo, Star.

Mientras tanto, Robin entra al living-cocina donde Starfire se le acercaba y le mostraba el tazón con la comida extraterrestre.

Star: Robin, no deseas probar mi comida? Los chicos no quisieron porque ya habían comido.

Rob: Ehh… no, gracias Star, pero yo también acabo de comer y no me cabe nada.

Star: Ohh… de acuerdo, pero si cambian de idea, sólo me avisan. Iré a ver a Raven a ver si quiere un poco.

Rob: Ehh… Star, no quiero que Raven quiera…

Star: pero, por qué?

Cy: porque ella en este momento está meditando…

BB: y saben que a Raven no le gusta que la molesten cuando medita.

Rob: Chico Bestia tiene razón, Star… es muy importante que Raven medite.

BB: si, ya déjenla en paz!

Star: de acuerdo. No la molestaré.

Cy: yo creo que a bestita le gusta Raven (con una sonrisa pícara)

BB: O/O

Star: parece que sí. (sonriendo bobamente)

BB: no es cierto! O/O

Cy: vamos, bestita! Admite que te gusta Raven (con la misma miradita)

BB: QUE NO! QUE NO! QUE NOOO! (Haciendo un berrinche)

Rob: bueno, dejémoslo así…

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la torre, Raven se encontraba meditando repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase: Azarath Metrion Zintos en su posición de meditación. Luego de un rato de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez, sólo se sentó a la orilla a ver el sol que se ocultaba en el mar. Sólo viendo aquel bello atardecer que la relajaba tanto, mientras el viento ondeaba su capa dejando caer la capucha que le cubría la cara y dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro, sus ojos, su cabello ondeado por la brisa. Cuando de repente, se había oído un gran ruido y la torre se cubrió de un rojo, pues había problemas. Raven bajó rápidamente hacia el living donde ya se encontraban todos.

Rob: titanes, hay problemas!

Cy: y ahora que pasa?

Rob: es el Dr. Luz, está atacando la central eléctrica de ciudad que esta cerca del mar.

Cy: bien, suban todos al auto T.

Dicho eso, los titanes salieron hacia aquella central a las afueras de la ciudad donde se llevaba a cabo el asalto. Al llegar ahí, el Dr. Luz estaba a punto de entrar a la central eléctrica cuando los titanes hicieron su acto de aparición.

Robin: esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, Dr. Luz.

Dr. Luz: no te preocupes, porque siempre me saldré con la mía.

Robin: eso es lo que tu crees. Titanes ataquen!

Dicho lo del líder titán todos salieron corriendo (**y obvio que las chicas volando**) a atacar al Dr. Luz. Mientras que Robin fue a luchar directamente con él, recibió una descarga y cayó al suelo paralizado. Starfire al ver a su amigo tirado, se lanzó contra el Dr. Luz para atacarlo con sus rayos de estrella (**N/A: las luces ke le salen de las manos, así se llaman porque salen en el capitulo de "switched" cuando lo dice Raven n.n**) pero el Dr. Luz las esquivó todas y le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Star se cayera. Al voltear el Dr. Luz, fue derribado por un disparo del cañón sónico de Cyborg que hizo que saliera volando varios metros atrás. Él se levantó muy furioso y atacó a Cyborg causándole un gran daño a éste y mandándolo a volar lejos.

BB: Cyborg!

Cy: No te preocupes por mi, Chico Bestia. Continúenlo atacando, yo estoy bien!

Rob: De acuerdo. Titanes, ataquen!

Los cuatro titanes restantes fueron al ataque del Dr. Luz. Robin atacó con sus bumerangs. Starfire con sus rayos de estrella. Chico Bestia se había transformado en un T-Rex y Raven levitaba varios objetos para golpearlo, en el que incluían rocas, autos y hasta desechos tóxicos que había en la fábrica.

Seguían luchando arduamente hasta que en cierto momento, el Dr. Luz atacó a Starfire e hizo que cayera. Luego Robin fue tras ella y la cuido porque quedó mal herida, ahora solo quedaban Raven y BB a la guardia.

Rae: BB atácalo por sorpresa! Yo lo haré en un ataque frontal... Ahora atácalo!

BB: pero, Raven...

Rae: HAZLO!

BB: de acuerdo. (convirtiéndose en rata)

Raven levitó varios objetos y BB fue cautelosamente a atacarlo por sorpresa. Después, el Dr. Luz se dio cuenta del plan y le dio una descarga a BB que lo dejó frágil y débil. Al ver a Raven desprotegida, fue directamente hacia ella. Raven solo corrió hacia un acantilado para poder atraparlo ahí y hacer que cayera por el acantilado. El Dr. Luz parecía que ya sabía el plan de la chica gótica, así que se le decidió adelantar y le dio una gran descarga tan fuerte que hizo que cayera paralizada, quedó a tal extremo del acantilado que estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por su lado conciente. El Dr. Luz se aprovechó de la situación para destruir por lo menos a un titán.

Dr. Luz: Chica, ahora quien le teme al otro?

Rae: Llaargattee... (Decía entrecortadamente ya que no podía hablar bien por estar paralizada así)

Dr. Luz: Ohh... la pequeña titán tiene miedo? Me das pena niña, me das pena.

Rae: Noo tte aatrrevvass... (Entrecortadamente, otra vez)

Dr. Luz: Crees que no aprovecharé esta oportunidad? Eres más estúpida de lo que creí.

Rae: Llaargoo...

Dr. Luz: Qué inocente eres. No pareces la chica oscura que creía. Te ves indefensa.

El Dr. Luz aprovechó la situación y le dio otra fuerte descarga haciéndola quedar inconsciente. Con su pie hizo rodarla hasta que cayera por el acantilado, haciéndola golpearse en la cabeza que le provocó una herida profunda, también se golpeó las piernas y el brazo izquierdo dejándole raspaduras y cortes poco profundos, con excepción de la pierna derecha que le provocó una herida muy profunda. Después de golpearse con varias rocas en la caída, llegó a su destino que era el mar, el agua fría, dejando las rocas manchadas de sangre.

BB: RAVEN!

Fue lo único que se alcanzó a oír cuando Raven llegó finalmente al mar y se escuchara salpicar el agua.

**Y qué les pareció este fict? Lo continuaré solo si me mandan por lo menos 3 reviews ¬¬.**

**Okay, se despide esperando sus reviews...**

**RavenAzarathGem**


	2. Encontrada?

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. A contestar sus reviews a lo ultimo... Fueron pocos, pero los aprecio mucho y, como dije, en cuanto me mandaran 3 reviews por lo mínimo, lo continuaría... Así que cumplo mi promesa. Y en verdad, me los mandaron antes de lo que pensaba o.O. Pero dejaré de hablar para que lean a gusto el fict n.n. Enjoy!**

En el capítulo anterior:

El Dr. Luz aprovechó la situación y le dio otra fuerte descarga haciéndola quedar inconsciente. Con su pie hizo rodarla hasta que cayera por el acantilado, haciéndola golpearse en la cabeza que le provocó una herida profunda, también se golpeó las piernas y el brazo izquierdo dejándole raspaduras y cortes poco profundos, con excepción de la pierna derecha que le provocó una herida muy profunda. Después de golpearse con varias rocas en la caída, llegó a su destino que era el mar, el agua fría, dejando las rocas manchadas de sangre.

BB: RAVEN!

Fue lo único que se alcanzó a oír cuando Raven llegó finalmente al mar y se escuchara salpicar el agua.

_**Capítulo 2: "Búsqueda"**_

BB: No, Raven! Maldito!

Dr. Luz: qué me a harás? Me matarás? Ja, me das risa pobre cosa verde. Al igual que tu amiguita difunta.

BB: Cállate!

Dr. Luz: O qué? No me das miedo niño, ni tu ni los titanes juntos. Son solo basura.

Robin se levantó junto con Starfire y corrieron con Chico Bestia y el Dr. Luz. Cyborg ya se encontraba mejor y un poco reparado y se unió junto con los otros titanes para continuar la batalla. Pero se dieron cuenta de algo, faltaba un titán, faltaba Raven.

Rob: Chico Bestia, qué paso aquí?

Star: Y dónde está Raven?

Dr. Luz: Su amiga esta muerta, así que no se preocupan por ella, preocúpense por ustedes.

Cy: Qué! Dime que no es verdad, Chico Bestia!

BB: NO! Ella no está muerta!

Star: entonces donde está?

Dr. Luz: Cayó por el barranco. Digo, la tiré por el barranco. (con una sonrisa malévola)

Rob: Eres un imbécil! Titanes ataquen!

Robin con su típica frase hizo que los titanes atacaran al Dr. Luz. Robin lanzó varios bumerangs y algunos discos de congelamiento. Starfire con sus Starbolts atacó a sus pies para que cayera y quedara indefenso. Cyborg por supuesto con su cañón sónico y Chico Bestia se convirtió en un T-Rex.

Todo era un complot. Robin congelaría sus pies y ataría su cuerpo con sogas. Cyborg aprovecharía para atraparlo mientras Starfire lo golpeara directamente y Chico Bestia evitaría que fuese a hacer cualquier intento de escape, pero al parecer eso no le importó. Él quería buscar a su amiga, a Raven.

Y eso hizo. Se transformó en un águila y bajó el acantilado, viendo las rocas manchadas de color carmesí y su mente temía lo peor. Su muerte. Era tanta la sangre derramada que no sabía si aun seguía viva. Pero Chico Bestia no se daría por vencido, seguiría buscando a su amiga.

Cy: Vamos, Star! Síguelo golpeando! (Starfire gritaba y lanzaba starbolts al mismo tiempo)

Rob: Starfire! Ya es suficiente, dejémoslo así. (mirando a Starfire y a un Dr. Luz completamente derrotado e inconsciente y con su traje destruido.)

Star: De acuerdo, Robin. Es hora de llevarlo a la cárcel.

Rob: Si, viejo. Ya es tarde y debemos...

Star: Buscar a Raven! No sabemos donde está (dijo muy preocupada)

Cy: Y a Bestita. No lo he visto desde que Star comenzó a atacar al Dr. Luz.

Rob: Si, yo tampoco lo he visto.

Star: Fue a buscar a Raven.

Cy: que hizo qué?

Rob: Por qué no nos aviso?

Star: Porque en ese momento lo que mas importaba para nuestro amigo, era Raven.

Rob: Tienes razón.

Cy: Nosotros deberíamos ayudarlo.

Star: Pienso lo mismo,

Rob: De acuerdo titanes, sepárense.

Los titanes se separaron y buscaron por distintas partes del acantilado. Mientras con Chico Bestia, había llegado hasta el final del acantilado donde se encontraba con el agua. Revisaba cada parte, cada roca, y cada fisura para asegurarse que Raven se encontrara en alguna parte del acantilado, y no en el agua. Al no ver respuesta, se temió lo peor. Se convirtió en un tiburón y buscó debajo del agua hasta encontrarla.

Ahora Starfire buscaba por cielo, en la parte este del acantilado, pero tampoco hallaba respuesta. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencida, seguiría buscando a su amiga Raven. Pero al llegar a la parte donde Raven cayó, sus ojos vieron con terror las rocas, imaginándose algo de veras malo. Se apresuró a buscarla cada vez más, porque sabía que si no la encontraban a tiempo

Robin buscaba por tierra, al igual que Cyborg. Robin iba por la playa que se encontraba más cerca de ahí para ver si la encontraba y Cyborg por la parte oeste del acantilado. Buscaban, buscaban y rebuscaban, pero nada encontraban, ni rastro de la titán.

Todos se encontrarían en el mismo lugar, la playa de Ciudad Gótica, donde Robin inició su búsqueda. Starfire regresó cabizbaja y sin respuesta alguna.

Rob: Encontraste algo, Star?

Star: No, nada. Pero vi algo terrible, Robin, fue algo terriblemente espantoso.

Rob: Qué viste?

Star: En el acantilado, las rocas estaban... manchadas de sangre que al parecer... era de Raven.

Rob: Qué! No puede ser, debemos buscar más en esa parte. Llamaremos a los otros y...

Star: Robin. Basta, por favor (poniendo una mano en el hombro de él). Yo también estoy preocupada por Raven, y en estas situaciones debemos tranquilizarnos, así será mejor encontrarla.

Rob: De acuerdo, Star. Tienes razón, debo tranquilizarme. (Sacando su comunicador) Cyborg, haz encontrado algo?

Cy: Negativo, Robin. Voy hacia allá.

Rob: De acuerdo. Cambio y fuera. (Colgando el comunicador)

Mientras tanto con Chico Bestia: seguía buscando en el fondo del acantilado, transformado en tiburón. Pero no había rastro de ella, nada. Hasta que de repente, con su olfato agudo, detectó la sangre de Raven y siguió el rastro, hasta una pequeña cueva debajo del gran acantilado. Subió a la superficie y divisó a una persona acostada, mal herida y desangrándose. Era Raven. Rápidamente se transformó en su forma humana y corrió hacia la chica gótica.

BB: Raven! Por Dios, que te pasó?

Raven estaba inconsciente y no respondía a los llamados de Chico Bestia. Pero él no se daría por vencido, intentaría despertarla a como diera lugar.

BB: Raven, por favor despierta. Por favor, hazlo por todos, hazlo por mi. (tomándola por la espalda y levantando su cabeza).

Rae: Uhnn...

BB: Raven? Raven... eso es, despierta.

Rae: Chico... Bestia?...

BB: Si, Rae, soy yo. Debo avisarle a los chicos.

Rae: Ahh... me duele... todo el cuerpo... me... arde...

BB: Estas muy mal herida, Raven. Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería de la torre T lo más pronto posible. El problema es como te sacaré de aquí sin pasar por el agua.

Rae: Yo estoy bien... solo... déjame aquí... estaré bien...

BB: Estas loca? Ya te afecto la sal del agua o qué? Debemos irnos de aquí ahora.

Rae: Si... esta... bien... (cerrando los ojos y desmayándose en los brazos de Chico Bestia)

BB: Todo estará bien, Rae. Ya lo verás. Saldremos de esto juntos.

Rae: Gracias...

BB: Ssshhhhhh... debes descansar... duerme un poco.

Rae: Uhnn...

Raven se recostó para dormir un poco y recuperar sus fuerzas curándose con sus poderes, mientras Chico Bestia sacaba su comunicador y les hablaba a los demás.

BB: Chicos, la encontré. Encontré a Raven.

Rob: Dónde están?

Star: Cómo está Raven?

Cy: Por qué no nos avisaste que la buscarías?

BB: Cálmense, me duele el cerebro de tantas preguntas...

Cy: Bien, dónde están?

BB: En una cueva bajo el acantilado.

Star: Cómo está Raven?

BB: Cuando la encontré estaba acostada, la desperté y me respondió. Ahora está durmiendo, pero está grave. Está muy mal herida.

Rob: De acuerdo, iremos hacia allá

BB: Pero tráiganse el submarino T. Ella no puede ir por el agua.

Cy: De acuerdo, iremos por él.

Star: Me adelantaré. Los veo después, chicos. (Dijo elevándose para dirigirse a la torre)

Mientras con Raven y Chico Bestia. Raven se había recostado en sus piernas, y Chico Bestia vigilaba cada miembro de Raven fracturado. Se preguntaba cómo podía haber llegado a esa cueva, tal vez era porque los poderes de Raven le permitieron nadar o al menos flotar hacia esa dirección.

De repente, algo emergía del agua que se encontraba dentro de la cueva. Un submarino naranja apareció y de ahí bajaron los tres titanes faltantes. Chico Bestia tomó cuidadosamente a Raven en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el submarino.

Se dirigieron a la torre T y Chico Bestia volvió a tomar a Raven y la puso a la camilla de la enfermería. Mientras Starfire le cambiaba su ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre por una bata blanca limpia. Le curaba las heridas cuidadosamente y en la pantalla revelaba que tenía su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha fracturados. Eso hizo que cuando Starfire limpiaba y curaba sus heridas abiertas, Raven soltara gritos y gemidos de dolor.

**N/A: Hola! Y qué les pareció este capitulo? Sinceramente creo que me salio un poco mejor de lo que esperaba, ya es muy noche y mejor aquí le dejo... Tengo sueño -.-'' y ahora... a contestar los reviews:**

**Sligerer**Tienes razón u.u debe ser la pareja que el lector elija y, por mi parte, me gustan mucho los RaexBBOkay, te agradezco tu review, mucho de veras y tu fict esta bien para ser tu primera vez n.n Sigue así y verás que pronto mejorarás, te lo dice una experta n.nu... Xiao.

**Nellinda**: Gracias por mandarme el review y, al parecer, tu eres la única que me ha mandado reviews en mis dos ficts... y que bueno porque los necesitaba - Hasta que alguien me mando review ¬¬... Teen Titans también es mi caricatura favorita o Pero ya pues, gracias por el review n.n... Bye.

**anni-fer****** Hola! Gracias por tu review... lo aprecio - y parece que, te gusta Shaman King n.n A mi también me gusta, pero por qué tuvieron que quitarlo! ToT Malditos T.T Pero bueno, te agradezco el review y espero que me sigas mandando mas n.n... See you later.

**A todas estas personas les agradezco atentamente sus reviews... Porque ellos si me mandaron y tu no ¬¬. Bueno pues, no esperaba esto, solo que tenia inspiración hoy y lo escribí un poco tarde (por qué la inspiración no llega temprano?) y después lo continuaré... Recuérdenlo, sólo si me dejan por lo menos 3 reviews.**

**Ya se despide emocionada (y con sueño ¬¬), y esperando la maldita inspiración n.n**

_**RavenAzarathGem**_


	3. Solos en la enfermería

**N/A: Hola! Después de todo parece que si les gusto o.O Pues le continuo al fict porque me lo pidieron y nomás porque no tenía nada que hacer n.nu Pero volví a cumplir mi promesa de por lo menos 3 reviews, y sinceramente espero más que tres miserables reviews ¬¬. Pero aun así se los agradezco porque esta es mi primera vez. Instrucciones las mismas: N/A: Notas de la autora/ -Diálogos-/ "Pensamientos". De acuerdo, vamos con el fict:**

En el capítulo anterior:

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se dirigieron a la torre T y Chico Bestia volvió a tomar a Raven y la puso a la camilla de la enfermería. Mientras Starfire le cambiaba su ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre por una bata blanca limpia. Le curaba las heridas cuidadosamente y en la pantalla revelaba que tenía su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha fracturados. Eso hizo que cuando Starfire limpiaba y curaba sus heridas abiertas, Raven soltara gritos y gemidos de dolor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rae: Ahh! Star, duele mucho! . 

Star: Querías que se sintiera bien? (Vendándole el brazo con "algo" de cuidado)

Rae: hmm... ¬¬ "Por lo menos que no se sienta tan mal ¬.-"

Star: No te quejes porque ya voy a terminar y... Listo! (Soltándole el brazo y dándole una palmada en la espalda)

Rae: Ayy!... Eso me dolió, Star!

Star: O.O Lo siento.

Rae: Esta bien, solo quiero descansar.

Star: Estas loca? Te falta la pierna n.n

Rae: Demonios "Por qué a mi me pasan estas cosas? T.T"

Star: No te preocupes amiga, terminaré pronto. Ya lo verás n.n

Rae: Eso espero. Pero no seas tan brusca!

Starfire sonrió y tomó otra venda, levantó la pierna de Raven para poder vendársela mejor y después poder enyesarle la pierna y el brazo. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió revelando a los otros titanes. Al parecer los titanes ya se veían más tranquilos al ver la reacción de Raven (**N/A: o sea, viendo a Star con mirada que mata y gimiendo del dolor**) y sólo se acercaron para asegurarse de que se encontraba mejor.

Cyborg entró con un doctor, el cual le enyesaría el brazo y la pierna a Raven. El doctor caminó hacia la camilla con su petaquilla y observó cada miembro de Raven, asegurándose de que algo más no estuviera mal. Después de ver que solo tenía raspones y cortaduras en el cuerpo, se dio cuenta de la herida de la cabeza y vio que era profunda y se asombró, pero al parecer se estaba curando rápido. Los poderes de curación de Raven hacían la curación aún más rápida.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que el doctor comenzó a enyesar el brazo y la pierna de Raven. Los titanes entraron a la habitación y el doctor se despidió de ellos, Cyborg lo siguió hasta la puerta. Los demás titanes se quedaron en la enfermería.

Star: Te sientes mejor, amiga?

Rae: Si, estoy bien, Star.

Rob: Pero qué pasó en el acantilado?

Rae: El Dr. Luz me dio una descarga muy fuerte, como si fuera una de Overload. Quedé un poco paralizada y no podía usar ninguno de mis poderes. El Dr. Luz se aprovechó de la situación y me dio otra descarga.

Star: Y qué mas!

Rae: ...

Rob: Raven, qué pasó después?

Rae: No lo recuerdo, solo sentí muchos golpes y objetos que se clavaban en mi cuerpo.

Star: Las rocas...

Rob: Dijiste algo, Star?

Star: Las rocas del acantilado!

Rae: Qué tienen que ver?

Star: No lo entienden? Las rocas del acantilado, estaban manchadas de sangre y vi uno que otro trozo de tela, pero eran pequeños.

Rae: Debió ser eso por lo que mi capa y leotardo están rasgados. (Volteando a ver la ropa y señalándola. Entra Cyborg a la enfermería.)

Rob: Y tú que dices, Chico Bestia? (volteando a verlo)

Rae: Chico Bestia?

BB: Ehh? O.O

Cy: Te quedaste en la luna o que?

BB: Ehh... lo siento. Estaba pensando n.nu

Rae: Tu? Pensando? No me hagas reír.

BB: ¬¬

Star: No entiendo, amigos. Qué quiso decir Raven con eso?

Rob: Nada, Star.

Cy: Sarcasmos. Sólo es eso.

Star: Aaahhh... Esta bien n.n

Cy: Qué les parece si vamos por pizza?

Rob: Me parece buena idea.

Star: Siiiii... yo la quiero con muuucha mostaza n.n

BB: Eww...

Cy: Mejor vámonos ya para llegar aquí rápido.

BB: Siiiii! Vamos! Pero yo la quiero sin carne, así que la pediremos de...

Cy: Aquí tu no tomas las decisiones. Como yo soy el mayor, la pediré de lo que quiera.

BB: No es justo! Siempre te aprovechas de que soy el menor. -.¬

Cy: Jaja

Rob: Mejor vámonos ya.

Star: Si, tengo hambre.

BB: De acuerdo, ya nos iremos.

Cy: Y quién dijo que tu irías?

Star: Si. Te quedarás aquí a cuidar a Raven n.n

Rob: Y será mejor para Raven que alguien se quede aquí.

Rae: Y por qué tenía que quedarse Chico Bestia? Por qué no Star?

Cy: Porque... "para que estos dos tórtolos se lleven mejor"

Star: Será mejor para ustedes. Para que se lleven mejor n.n

Rob: Nos vamos ya. Adiós.

Y los tres titanes salieron corriendo de la enfermería dejando a Raven y Chico Bestia atónitos por lo que dijeron. Qué querían decir? Pues quien sabe. Sonó la puerta de la cochera (**N/A: No se si tengan una fregada cochera, pero yo se las puse n.n**) y arrancó el auto T hacia la... pizzería? Nahh... lo que querían era que pasara algo entre Chico Bestia y Raven.

BB: Y... qué hacemos?

Rae: No lo sé. Por qué no lo decides tu y me dejas dormir un rato?

BB: Hmm... de acuerdo. No quieres una taza de té o algo? Leer?

Rae: Un té de hierbas suena bien, gracias.

BB: De acuerdo, un té de hierbas va en camino. (Sonrió y salió de la enfermería hacia el living-cocina (**N/A: A quién se le ocurrió poner la cocina en la sala? Como sea, eso esta mejor porque conozco a alguien que tiene el baño en la sala xD**) para preparar el té de Raven y aprovechó para servirse un vaso de leche de soya.

Tomó el agua y la puso a hervir, después sacó de la alacena una caja de té de hierbas del que Raven siempre toma. Cuando el agua terminó de hervir, puso el sobre con el té en una taza y después el agua. Sacó del refrigerador la leche de soya y la echó en un vaso. Se dirigió a la enfermería donde se encontraba Raven sentada y leyendo su libro de Azar. Chico Bestia se acercó a ella, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama.

Raven se dio cuenta de que Chico Bestia ya había llegado y dejó su lectura un rato para tomar la taza de té y bebérsela (**N/A: Cuando digo tomar me refiero a agarrarla**) antes de que se enfriara.

Rae: Gracias (tomando la taza)

BB: Ehh... de nada n.n

Rae: Y tu que te serviste?

BB: Leche de soya.

Rae: Hmm... Esta bien.

BB: Ok. Qué lees?

Rae: Es "el libro de Azar.

BB: El libro de Azar?

Rae: Si. Larga historia. Es solo para las personas provenientes de Azarath,

BB: Está bien.

Rae: Por qué te estas volviendo tan amable conmigo?

BB: Los chicos me dijeron que te cuidara, y eso hago.

Rae: Solo por que los demás te lo dijeron?

BB: No! Digo, no. Es por que quiero que te recuperes pronto.

Rae: Lo haré. Solo necesito tiempo y descansar. Dormiré un poco.

BB: De acuerdo.

Raven se recostó y le entregó la taza a Chico Bestia. Lentamente cerró los ojos y Chico Bestia la observaba detenidamente, algo pasaba con él que hacía que no dejara de mirarla. Estaba enamorado de ella?

**N/A: YAA! Por fin este tercer capítulo está terminado, y me pueden reprochar lo que quieran porque la inspiración no me llegó y estoy aburrida -.¬ Como sea, a contestar los POCOS reviews que me mandaron. Aun así, se los agradezco y ya cumplí mi promesa:**

**Raven Youkai** Moshi-moshi! Sinceramente me honra que me hayas mandado un review o.O. Aprovecharé la situación para decirte algunas cosas: todos tus ficts me encantaron y por favor, quiero que continúes el de "Un viaje a Japón" y "Miss pasarela" porque estoy bien clavada en ese n.n. Bueno, gracias por tu review que lo aprecio mucho de verdad, y yo te enviaré más si es necesario que continúes n.n. Eres muy buena escritora y aprovecha eso. Sayonara!

**Sligerer**Hola! Gracias otra vez por el review. Esta vez no tengo nada que decirte y no se me ocurre nada -.- Demonios. Bueno, te vuelvo a agradecer el review y tienes razón en que es la pareja que el lector elija, pero esta vez es de RaexBB y que se aguanten xD. Ok. Bye!

**Ninja Misterioso**Hola! Gracias por tu review, tu historia me gustó mucho y se me hizo simplona, por eso me gustó y me dio risa el final xD Bueno pues... ya no me burlo u.u Te vuelvo a agradecer por tu review, aunque fue corto, pero muy valioso n.n. Xiao!

**Bueno, reviews contestados y bla bla bla bla bla bla... Y me gustaría que también me mandaran reviews del otro fict todo enfadoso . solo hay 2 y no lo continuaré hasta que me manden UNO más... Es mucho pedir solo UNO? Como sea... Gracias a todos (Qué todos? si fueron pocos ¬¬) los que me mandaron reviews.**

**Xiao**

_**RavenAzarathGem**_


	4. Solamente tú

**N/A: Hola! Otra vez me reporto aquí toda aburrida y cansada ¬¬ Jeje, como sea, les prometí que si mandaban 3 reviews lo iba a continuar y, al parecer, ya lo hice... perdón si me tardé pero no tenía inspiración (además de tarea) y no sabía que hacer con tantos ejercicios... Como sea, dejo de molestarlos con mis estupideces y como ya se saben las instrucciones, vamos con el fict!**

En el capítulo anterior:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven se recostó y le entregó la taza a Chico Bestia. Lentamente cerró los ojos y Chico Bestia la observaba detenidamente, algo pasaba con él que hacía que no dejara de mirarla. Estaba enamorado de ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capítulo 4: "Solamente tú"_**

Raven de repente sintió la mirada de Chico Bestia en ella. Raven sólo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y sentir esa mirada cálida y apacible, se dejaba mirar. Un mechón de cabello cubría el rostro de Raven y Chico Bestia, cuidadosamente, lo apartó para ver mejor su hermoso rostro.

Ella se veía tan hermosa y tranquila con sus ojos cerrados que, para Chico Bestia, era perfecta. Raven lentamente abría los ojos para encontrarse con los de Chico Bestia. Raven ahora pensaba que él era atractivo (**N/A: Atractivo? Ja! Ni yo me creería eso ¬¬, sin embargo este es mi fict y hago lo que quiera n.n**). Lentamente se iban acercando más y más hasta que los dos, reaccionaron justo a tiempo (**N/A: Nooo! TOT Por qué!**) antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Chico Bestia apenado se disculpó con Raven por lo sucedido (o lo que iba a suceder) y se fue al Living-cocina de la torre T.

Raven, no tenía idea de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con su compañero, con su amigo, lo único que se limitó a hacer fue consultar a sus demás personalidades. Ahora en el espejo de la mente de Raven:

Rae: Necesito que me ayuden a que...

Int (inteligente): que puedas declararle lo que sientes a Chico Bestia. (dijo acomodándose los lentes y sosteniendo un libro con la pasta color café)

Rae: Si... pero el problema es como decírselo.

Tim (tímida): Yo... yo creo que debes decírselo... decírselo en el momento justo.

Val (valiente): Ella tiene razón. Díselo en el momento apropiado.

Des (descuidada, o sea, la naranja **N/A: Mi favorita!**): Naahh... díselo en el momento menos esperado, díselo de una vez!

Rae: Y tu crees que todo será así de fácil? Estas loca ¬¬

Des: entonces tu también estas loca porque yo soy parte de ti -"

Fel (feliz): No seas tontita! Ella debe decírselo cuando haya un ambiente romántico y lindo y feliz y sensual y... (interrumpida por una mano en su boca)

Rae: Y... te quieres callar? ¬¬

Fel: Uyy... ya me callo pues u.u

Int: Como sea... Raven, necesitamos ser breves en cuanto decirle tus sentimientos a Chico Bestia y también muy cautelosas... ahora...

Val: Cómo le dirás lo que sientes?

Rae: A qué vine? Idiota ¬¬

Val: Bueno, bueno... ya no hablo u¬¬

Rae: bien y... dónde están las demás?

Int: No lo sé, deben de estar haciendo algo importante.

Des: Seeeii... ya vez que son muy reservaditas

Rae: Hmm... tal vez. Como sea, necesito ser cautelosa en mostrarle mis sentimientos... ustedes que sugieren?

Int: Dile lo que sientes.

Tim: Ttómaloo... de la mmano... (toda nerviosa, como si hubiera tomado o algo así)

Fel: Bésalo en los labios! n.n

Des: Dale un beso en la mejilla

Val: Dále una nalgada!

Las demás: ¬¬

Val: qué? Es buena idea n.n

Rae: No lo creo ¬¬

Fel: Sí, además tiene que pasar directo a los besos (con una mirada pícaramente... feliz)

Rae: O no... eso sí que no O.O

Val: Vayamos al grano y bésalo de una vez!

Des: Sii... qué tiene de malo hacerlo rápido y ya?

Int: Ellas tienen razón, debe ser rápido.

Rae: Tu también! O.O

Tim: Debes... debes decírselo... antes...

Rae: De tí no me lo esperaba, tímida... ahora tu también!

Todas las personalidades se reunieron haciendo un círculo y dejando a Raven afuera... Las otras pensaban en como Raven le diría a Chico Bestia lo que sentía.

Int: Bien, todas estamos de acuerdo... se lo dirás cuando estén solos... en la enfermería.

Rae: Qué! O.O Estaremos solos!

Des: Así será mejor, que no lo entiendes? Aprovéchate de la situación!

Rae: que me aproveche? O/O Cómo!

Fel: Ya sabes, "Chica Sexy"¬-¬

Rae: No se ¬/¬

Tim: Y... por qué te sonrojaste (con una sonrisa pequeña, pero poco usual)

Rae: Ya déjenme en paz! Estúpido yeso... no me deja andar libremente.

Int: entonces, quítatelo!

Rae: Pero si mis heridas no han curado.

Int: quítatelo y verás.

Raven lentamente se quitó el yeso del pie y veía que ya no tenía el hueso roto, sólo tenía una herida que le molestaba. Se quitó el yeso del brazo y había lo mismo, una herida molesta e irreconocible.

Int: ves? No tienes nada. Tus poderes curaron rápidamente tus heridas. Nada de que preocuparse.

Rae: De acuerdo, pero me tengo que ir inmediatamente.

Int: De acuerdo. Dejémosla que se vaya porque tiene cosas que hacer.

Todas las personalidades: Bye Raven!

Raven inmediatamente entró por la puerta prohibida y salió del espejo, de nuevo se encontró en la enfermería. Se deslizó hacia la camilla cuando de repente, tocaron la puerta, por supuesto era Chico Bestia. Traía una bandeja con comida, al parecer era una ensalada y una taza de té y un vaso de leche de soya.

BB: Raven, puedo pasar?

Rae: Si, adelante Chico Bestia.

BB: Gracias. (abriendo la puerta (o mas bien deslizándola ¬¬) y entrando con la bandeja en sus manos)

Rae: Y eso?

BB: Pensé que tendrías hambre y... así que te traje algo de comer. Sé que no es de tu gusto comer esto y esos son mis gustos (una sonrisa) pero aun así quería saber si querías algo de comer y... te quitaste los yesos! Por qué!

Rae: Porque eran molestos y además, mis heridas ya están curadas. Los chicos ya se tardaron mucho con la pizza, ya son las... 7:30! ( **N/A: o sea, en esta parte se hizo de noche rápido porque los otros se fueron a escondidas a una fiesta en la torre de los Titanes Este xD**).

BB: Vaya! Ya es muy tarde... supongo que solo cenarás y te dormirás. Yo me iré si quieres... para que descanses mejor n.n

Rae: Sí, solo cenaré y me dormiré pero... prefiero que te quedes aquí con... conmigo.

Al decir estas palabras, Raven se sonrojó levemente y luego fue seguida por Chico Bestia, quien no se lo imaginaba... Raven de verdad lo amaba! Quien sabe, pero algo pasaría entre ellos dos.

Raven se paró con mucho esfuerzo y puso de pretexto que... quería ir al baño. Al intentar levantarse gemía de dolor y la reacción de Chico Bestia fue ayudarla, por supuesto, cargarla un poco e intentar que no se cayera, que no tuviera dolor y sobre todo, que sintiera que él estaría a su lado para ayudarla.

Rae: Ahh... (gemido de dolor)

BB: Estás bien?

Rae: Si, estoy bien... ahh!

BB: No, no estás bien... te volveré a acostar en la camilla...

Rae: No... de verdad quiero ir al baño "para distraerme, por supuesto"

BB: De acuerdo, ve. "Aunque se que no necesitas ir, porque fuiste hace 10 minutos"

Raven caminó lentamente acompañada de Chico Bestia, quien la vigilaba de cerca. Cuando llegaron al baño (que obvio, estaba afuera de la enfermería), Raven deslizó la puerta y entró casi sin problema alguno. Después salió y casi se caía, ya que el dolor de su pierna se fue haciendo un poco más fuerte. Chico Bestia alcanzó a atraparla en sus brazos y ella sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos. Las esmeraldas y los zafiros se encontraron y se acercaban poco a poco.

Rae: Chico Bestia yo...

BB: Sshhhh... calla (puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla)

Rae: pero yo te quiero decir que...

BB: Ssssshhhhhhhhhh... te dije que te callaras...

Chico Bestia tomó a Raven por la cintura y la jaló contra él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran. Pronto, sus labios se encontraron. Raven rodeó su cuello con sus delicados brazos haciendo que el beso fuese más apasionado. Lentamente, el chico bajaba hasta su cuello y la joven gótica solo se limitaba a gemir. Se dirigían a la sala, pero caminando a paso lento.

En esos momentos nada les importaba, solo estar el uno con el otro. Chico Bestia la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el living, donde la recostó en el sofá y él sólo se sentó a su lado.

**N/A: POR FIIIN! Ya terminé esta cosa y perdón si está corto, la inspiración se me fue y no sabía que poner y, lo siento por el retraso (supongo) porque estaba escribiendo el otro fict. Pero no se preocupen, porque ya tengo planeado el próximo capítulo, se llamará "_una noche tú y yo_" y no se pero, como el título lo dice, supongo que tendrá un poco de lemon... así que están prevenidos antes de leerlo n.n**

**Ahora, los reviews...**

**-Raven Youkai- **Moshi-moshi! Qué bueno que me volviste a escribir n.n aunque... yo no he visto ninguno de esos animés u.uy además... creo que fue todo lo contrario a sufrir porque estaban haciendo... bueno... tu sabrás que n.nu Pronto veré a quién torturaré... pero mientras tanto, primero lo primero... bueno, gracias por tus reviews n.n... Arigatou Gozaimashita!

**-Nellinda- **Hola! Pues sinceramente, a mi también me alegró que hubiera terminado el capítulo porque no sabía que pondría n.nu No sé que ponerte para aclararte las dudas, así que solo te agradezco que me hayas enviado un review n.n... Bye!

**-anni-fer- **Hi de nuevo! No se que poner porque estoy medio dormida -o-" Qué bueno que tenemos los mismos gustos (supongo, claro) y que me hayas mandado un review, o que me hayan mandado un review? S Pues como sea, se los agradezco mucho y sí me gustaría ayudarte en tus ficts n.n... Adios!

**Bueno, ya me despido porque tengo sueño y es tarde aquí ¬¬ y te digo algo inspiración? Llegaste tarde, tienes un día de retraso! ;O; Okay... dejo de hablar estupideces. Si tienen dudas mándenme un review y al final de capítulo con gusto los contesto n.n y me despido para verlos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Xiao!**

_**.-.-.RavenAzarathGem.-.-.**_


	5. Una Noche Tú y Yo

En el capítulo anterior:

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

En esos momentos nada les importaba, solo estar el uno con el otro. Chico Bestia la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el living, donde la recostó en el sofá y él sólo se sentó a su lado.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Capítulo 5: "Una noche tú y yo"_**

Raven lentamente se sentaba en el sofá y se acercaba a BB (**N/A: ya me cansé de ponerle siempre Chico Bestia, así que lo voy a abreviar, Ok?**) lentamente hasta acurrucarse en su pecho y que él la abrazara por los hombros, haciendo que se hundiera más en su delicado pecho. Cada vez el abrazo se hacía más cálido y cerrado, sus caras estaban prácticamente juntas, pero no al grado de estar besándose.

Pronto, se separaron. Se quedaron viéndose fijamente los ojos amatista con los ojos esmeralda. Se acercaban lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron y Raven, posó una mano en la cabeza de BB, haciendo que el beso fuese más apasionado. BB, por otra parte, la tomaba de la cintura para presionar su cuerpo con el de él. Lentamente. Pronto, BB despojaba a Raven de su prenda (en este caso tenía una bata blanca que Star le había puesto) y hacía que lentamente cayera al suelo, dejando a Raven semidesnuda (**N/A: o sea, solo en sus panties y brassiere** **O.o**). Se alejó un poco y se limitaba a observarla. A descubrir cada parte de su cuerpo. A destinarla ser suya.

Lentamente iba descubriendo cada parte de su ser. Ahora, era el turno de Raven. Le quitaba su camisa y desabrochaba los botones lentamente, haciendo el momento más apasionado (**N/A: Eeeee! Mucha ropa! Mucha ropa! xD**) BB la recostó en el sofá y ella lentamente bajaba. Su respiración era acelerada. Raven abría sus piernas y BB se colocaba en el medio de ellas para hincarse y recostarse, prácticamente, en su pecho.

Rae: BB...

BB: Ehh?...

Rae: No, nada...

BB: Jeje, que rara eres.

Rae: Ahora soy rara ehh? ¬¬

BB: No, no quise decir eso.

Rae: Lo dijiste.

BB: Esta bien, esta bien, lo dije.

Rae: Me ofendes u.u

BB: Eres rara, y? Me gustas así como estás, como eres. Tu belleza, eres perfecta, Rae.

Rae: No me vuelvas a de...

BB besó a Raven apasionadamente. Su lengua trataba de hallar una forma de entrar en la boca de la chica gótica, y ella le dio el pase. Su lengua jugaba con la de él y viceversa. Se presionaban más hasta que se separaron para tomar aire, pero volvieron a la misma tarea, besarse apasionadamente.

Pronto, Raven despojaba a BB de sus pantalones, haciéndolo que quedara en boxers y ella se levantaba poco a poco hasta sentir su pecho con el de él. Raven se hincó y besaba el pecho de su amado (**N/A: Nnnaaaahhh! Yo no uso esa palabra pero, sirve de algo en los ficts y ni modo, la pongo pero con trabajo u.u**) y subía lentamente hasta hacer que sus labios volvieran a juntarse. Poco después se separaron.

BB: Creo que sería mejor en...

Rae: Mi habitación?

BB: Si.

Rae: ¬¬

BB: Qué?

Rae: Te aprovechas de la situación para entrar a mi habitación, verdad? ¬¬

BB: No! No es eso, lo que pasa es que si los chicos vienen nos verían aquí y... pues...

Rae: Si, lo sé.

BB: Entonces que dices?

Rae: Y por qué no en tu habitación?

BB: Pues porque bla bla bla bla bla...

Rae: ("ahora recuerdo que la ultima vez que entré apestaba horrible -.-") De acuerdo, vamos a la mía.

BB: Okay n.n

Recogieron sus ropas del suelo, se fueron caminando por el pasillo, (prácticamente iban besándose abrazados y chocaban con las paredes, no les importaba nada, solo besarse mutuamente) y se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la cual tenía en una placa que decía su nombre: "Raven". Entraron a la habitación. Raven pasó primero, seguido de BB. Raven se tiró en la cama y después se acostó, BB se sentó a su lado y después se recostaba lentamente, para besarla.

Mientras tanto, en otra torre con forma de T, se encontraban los titanes restantes: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire y los Titanes Este: Bumblebee (abeja para otros), Speedy (Veloz), Aqualad, Mas y Menos. Era tiempo de irse a la Torre.

Bee: Adios chicos!

Rob: Si, no las pasamos bien.

Star: Gracias por todo, amigos!

Cy: Esta fiesta estuvo genial!

Spe: algún día volveremos a tener una.

Cy: Ya lo creo. Les hablaremos para cuando estemos desocupados.

Aqua: De acuerdo. Y no quiero volver a comer pescado ¬.-

Mas: La pasamos muy bien, cuñado!

Menos: Queremos otra pero esta vez con unos tacos de frijoles!

Mas: Sii!

Menos: Sii!

Los demás: n.nu Si, claro

Rob: De acuerdo, es hora de irnos.

Cy: Además dejamos solos a Raven y a Bestita en la torre.

Star: No vaya a ser que les pase algo malo.

Cy: Y prometimos llevarles pizza! Se me habia olvidado n.nu

Bee: Esta bien, Chispita. Nos vemos!

Todos: Adios!

Y los titanes tomaron camino hacia la Torre que se encontraba en Ciudad Gótica. En el auto de regreso a casa. 30 minutos después...

Star: Cómo creen que se encuentren nuestros amigos?

Rob: Estarán bien, Star. Ellos saben cuidarse solos

Cy: Además, BB esta cuidando a Raven "espero que lo haga bien"

Star: Sí! Cierto, los dos estarán bien n.n

Cy: Bien... Ya llegamos. (estacionando el auto en la cochera)

Rob: Genial, ya verás, Star, que ellos dos estarán bien.

Star: De acuerdo n.n

Los tres titanes bajaron del auto y entraron por la puerta de la cochera del auto T para llegar al pasillo y dirigirse al living de la torre. Dejaron las pizzas en la mesa y después se dirigieron a la enfermería. Para su sorpresa, no había ni rastro de sus dos amigos. Cyborg corrió hacia el living para revisar las cámaras de seguridad; los pasillos, la sala de juegos, el gimnasio, el pasillo de las habitaciones, la enfermería, el living y la cocina (**N/A: porque tenían dos cámaras de seguridad en la misma habitación o si no no se vería nada, esto es lógico.**) Los demás llegaron y comenzaron a observar lo mismo, todo.

Cuando Cyborg encontró la cinta de la enfermería pero no había nada y, cuando encontró la del living, se quedó con la boca abierta. Vio a Raven y a BB besándose, despojándose de sus ropas y quedando semidesnudos. Robin le tapaba los ojos a Star. Se oían los gemidos de ambos. Vieron como se levantaban, recogían sus ropas y se iban abrazados (Y semidesnudos).

Rob: Creo que están bastante... bien... supongo...

Cy: Esos dos pervertidos, como se atrevieron?

Star: Simplemente nosotros los dejamos solos y el plan era juntarlos un poco más...

Rob: Pero no a este grado.

Cy: Esta vez nos pasamos de la raya.

Star: Pero al parecer ellos dos se aman y ante el amor no se puede hacer nada n.n

Cy: Si, creo que tienes razón. Dejémoslos solos... Qué les parece ir a comer pizza?

Rob: Pero si acabamos de venir de una fiesta y las pizzerías están cerradas a esta hora.

Star: Si, pero tengo hambre n.nu

Rob. Cy: o.ó

Star: comí muy poco en la fiesta

Cy: De acuerdo, veremos a donde podemos ir.

Rob: Esta bien. Pero me da algo de miedo dejarlos solos.

Star: No te preocupes, estarán bien.

Cy: Si, viejo. Nada les ocurrirá ("yo creo que a Raven si le ocurrirá algo")

Rob: De acuerdo, vámonos.

Los tres titanes salieron y volvieron a subir al auto T. Mientras que volvían a dejar solos a Raven y BB, fueron a ver a donde irían. Ahora con BB y Raven:

Seguían besándose lentamente, un tirante del sostén estaba abajo mientras que el otro se resbalaba lenta y pacientemente. Raven agarró a BB por la espalda haciendo que se acercara más a él y prácticamente su pecho se juntaba con el de él. Ahora BB la tomó por la espalda y los dos se presionaban más y más. Pronto, Raven dejó caer su otro tirante, tomó la pieza completa y la aventó en un rincón de su habitación, quedando solo en panties.

BB se quedó con la boca abierta al ver cuan hermosa es. Ella solo se acercaba más y BB la abrazaba delicadamente.

Rae: BB... este... ehh... es mi primera vez...

BB: ehh? Qué tiene?

Rae: No importa. Puedes seguir.

BB: Como quieras, de todas formas, eres mía ahora y nada puede arrebatarte de mis manos.

Rae: Si, claro ¬¬

BB: A no?

Rae: Yo nunca dije que no

BB: Entonces lo aclaras; eres mía.

Rae: Si... ya calla... seré tuya toda la noche...

BB: Pero dime algo... (susurrando) me amas?

Rae: Crees que si no te amara no haría esto? O me crees una cualquiera? ¬¬

BB: Si, ya me di cuenta n.nu... yo también te amo, Rae.

Rae: No me llames Ra... (fue callada por un beso) Esta bien, llámame como quieras.

10 minutos después, los dos se habían despojado completamente de sus ropas. Raven estaba recostada y BB en ella, haciendo movimientos rítmicos. Ambos gemían y gritaban de placer. Ambos arqueaban sus espaldas al mismo tiempo, dejándose caer agotados.

Minutos después, los 3 titanes restantes decidieron mejor irse a la torre T porque no tenían nada que hacer. Cuando estacionaron el auto T y entraron al living, todos aburridos, se sentaron en el sillón. Cyborg tenía ganas de ir al baño así que fue por los pasillos hasta el baño, que para su suerte, se encontraba después de la habitación de Raven.

Así que cuando pasó por ahí, oyó los gritos y los gemidos. Oía cosas como: _"sigue!" "no pares!" "Ahh! Síí!" Los ruidos de la cama y varias cosas que se rompían, explotaban o derretían debido a los poderes de Raven._Cuando Cyborg pegó más la oreja a la puerta, se sonrojó de golpe y prefirió no ir al baño, y se dirigió corriendo hacia el living. Cuando llegó por fin, todo cansado, habló.

Star: Amigo, Cy. Qué te pasa?

Cy: BB... Raven... Dos... Solos... Habitación... Teniendo... Cama...!

Rob: Cyborg, relájate... ahora comienza despacio.

Cy: De acuerdo... BB y Raven están...

Rob: Hablando en su habitación?

Star: Besándose?

Cy: TENIENDO RELACIONES!

Star: Tener relaciones no es malo, así como lo es nuestra amistad n.n

Cy: No, Star! No ese tipo de relaciones! El OTRO tipo de Relaciones!

Rob: Te refieres a... esas?

Cy: Sí, esas!

Star: Robin, no entiendo lo que pasa.

Rob: No te preocupes, Star. No es nada.

Cy: Si, no es nada

Star: De acuerdo n.n

Mientras tanto con los otros dos. Ya había terminado esa "pequeña" relación y solo se limitaron a recostarse y dormir tranquilamente. Raven en el pecho de BB. Cuando el sol del amanecer se asomaba por su ventana para saludarlos, Raven abría los ojos lentamente, viendo cómo BB estaba en su cama. Ella solo se limitó a hundirse más en su cálido pecho.

**Rag: Ahh! Por fin terminé esta porquería de capítulo! ¬¬ Malditos lectores, por qué me obligaron a ponerle lemon? TOT Me siento miserable T.T y arruinaron mi reputación.**

**Hma: Mejor cállate porque no tienes reputación n.n**

**Rag: Y tu que sabes? ¬¬**

**Hma: Soy tu conciente humano, no tu conciente escritor...**

**Rag: Y? Mejor lárgate que arruinas el momento ¬¬**

**Hma: Marguis ¬¬**

**Rag: Ser inferior. ¬.¬**

**Hma: Mejor vayamos al grano y pongamos a contestar los reviews porque ahora si son algunos n.n**

**Rag: Okay**

**-****Sligerer****- **Hola! En cierto modo tienes razón. Que no me manden reviews no significa que no lo hayan leído, así que le continué lo que pude n.n Y gracias por ser tan puntual mandándome un review. Como no tengo nada más que decir. Bye!

**-****Raven Youkai****-** Moshi-Moshi! Otra vez, es un honor que me hayas mandado un review... es que eres tan buena escritora y yo no ;O; De acuerdo, esta vez no hubo sufrimiento, bueno... creo que de parte de Raven un poco n.nu ehh... fingiré no haber escrito eso u.u Ok. Gracias por tu review y la inspiración siempre llega tarde ¬.¬ Sayonara!

**-****Berenice Williams****-** Hola... Si, es tu primer review, sin embargo, te lo agradezco. Y quiero decirte que, no lo pude actualizar pronto ¬.- Porque la inspiración (malditaaa!) me llegó muy tarde. Bueno, me despido. Chau n.n!

**-****LiLiTh091****-** Hola... Eres algo indecisa en como poner tu nombre ¬.¬ Pero como sea! Gracias por tu review, por molestarte en mandármelo y porque es tu primer fict en mi historia n.n Adiós!

**-****axel0adn****-** Hola! Qué bueno que me mandaste un review, bueno, ya te lo agradecí. Y prefiero decirte Beast Boy y no te preocupes, no te diré BB n.nu Pero como sea, aunque ya leí tu review antes de que estuviera publicado, te lo vuelvo a agradecer y nos vemos despues n.n Xiaoo!


	6. Enterándose

En el capítulo anterior:

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Mientras tanto con los otros dos. Ya había terminado esa "pequeña" relación y solo se limitaron a recostarse y dormir tranquilamente. Raven en el pecho de BB. Cuando el sol del amanecer se asomaba por su ventana para saludarlos, Raven abría los ojos lentamente, viendo cómo BB estaba en su cama. Ella solo se limitó a hundirse más en su cálido pecho.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**_.-.-.Capítulo 6: "Enterándose".-.-._**

El sol ya molestaba mucho a BB y no tuvo más opción que mover lentamente a Raven para dejarla descansar e irse a bañar. Lentamente levantó su cabeza y la colocó en su almohada para después besarle la frente y dirigirse al baño para una ducha tranquilizante. Pero de repente…

Rae: Hmm…. (gemido de pereza)

BB: Sshhhhhhhh… Descansa, Rae. (tocándole la frente para apartarle sus mechones, y cubrirla con sus sábanas)

Rae: BB? (queriendo abrir los ojos)

BB: Sí?

Rae: Qué pasa?

BB: Nada, Raven. Iba a bañarme… Buenos días. (acercándose a ella y besándola)

Rae: mmm… buenos días BB. (respondiéndole de la misma manera)

BB: Amaneciste bien?

Rae: Si. Y tu?

BB: Contigo a mi lado, fue un amanecer perfecto. (sonriéndole)

Rae: Gracias, igualmente (devolviéndole la sonrisa)

BB: Y bien… te bañarás tu también?

Rae: Sí. Pero… primero báñate tú, descansaré un rato más mientras te duchas (volviéndose a la cama)

BB: O.O? Está bien

En eso BB toma unas toallas y abre la llave para dejar correr el agua de la bañera y lentamente meterse.

Mientras tanto en el living, los tres titanes restantes se encontraban desayunando…

S tar: Disculpen, amigos, no creen que sería mejor esperar a que lleguen Raven y BB?

Cy: No lo creo, después de su show de anoche… digo que es mejor dejarlos descansar.

Rob: Si, tiene razón

Star: Emm… está bien, confío en sus palabras, amigos n.n

Rob: nn ("Por qué simplemente no puede decir amigo y novio?" ú.ù)

Cy: (escuchando algo y levantando su oreja) Parece que alguien se está bañando.

Rob: Ojalá sea separados --U

Star, Cy: Si nnU

Cy: Y bien? Qué quieren desayunar? Haré huevos con tocino!

Rob: Eso suena bien.

Star: Si, igual yo n.n

-Mientras tanto en la habitación de Raven…

Raven no pudo aguantar más y se quedó dormida. Mientras que BB ya salía cambiado, vio a Raven dormida profundamente e intentó despertarla.

BB: Raven… Raven… Rae… (la movía hacia los lados)

Rae: Emm? (abriendo los ojos y volteándose hacia el)

BB: Ya no te duermas, es muy tarde…

Rae: Estoy muy cansada… (volviéndose a acostar)

BB: Lo sé… Este… mejor dúchate y verás que así se te quita… Iré a desayunar, te espero allá.

Rae: Bien (levantándose de la cama con esfuerzo)

Tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar dejando el agua correr por su cuerpo. Mientras BB salió de la habitación y se dirigió al living, que, para su sorpresa, al entrar todos lo estaban mirando.

BB: Qué? Tengo algo en la cara? o.ô

Cy: Emm… Bestita, ambos sabemos que no es eso.

BB: Pues yo no sé o.o

Cy: hmm --U ("Se volvió tonto o así era antes?")

Rob: Bien, BB… Tenemos que hablar.

BB: De qué?

Rob: Verás, BB, tenemos que hablar de… Star, creo que es mejor que vayas a buscar a Raven.

Star: Si, es mejor. Yo le explicaré todo a nuestra amiga. (dijo con cierto deje de preocupación)

Rob: Bien, adiós Star.

Star: Adiós, chicos!

Acto seguido, Starfire vuela hasta la puerta y se dirige a la habitación de Raven. Toca la puerta delicadamente (Delicadamente para que no se caiga) y se escucha algo en el interior: el agua cayendo de la regadera y la voz de la titán oscura.

Star: Raven?

Rae: Si, Star. Pasa.

Star: Emm… de acuerdo.

Después de entrar y sentarse en su cama, vio la ropa de su amiga y entonces ya había comprendido que si se estaba duchando.

Star: Raven? Si quieres vuelvo al rato.

Rae: No te preocupes, Star. Ya salgo.

Luego la joven de cabellos violáceos salió por fin del cuarto de baño, haciendo su aparición frente a la joven de ojos de esmeraldas. La joven oscura se encontraba solamente envuelta en una toalla y con su cabello aun húmedo.

Rae: Y bien… qué se te ofrece, Star? (iba agarrando cada prenda y colocándosela)

Star: Pues verás… tenemos que hablar de algo… importante.

Rae: Importante? (poniéndose bien el leotardo)

Star: Si, emm… verás. Los chicos y yo ya lo sabemos, Raven.

Rae: Saber qué? (poniéndose la capa)

Star: Raven… (mirada preocupada) lo que pasó anoche.

Rae: … OO (se iba a colocar su prendedor para sujetar la capa, pero después de que escuchó "lo que pasó anoche" lo dejó caer)

Star: Raven…

Rae: … (se quedaba mirando al vacío)

Star: Raven, por favor contesta (su mirada de preocupación aumentó)

Rae: Como lo… ?

Star: Fue Cyborg…

Rae: Cyborg!

Star: Raven, por favor, tranquila, debem- (interrumpida por su amiga)

Rae: Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Star! Saben todo lo que pasó anoche!

Star: Raven! Por favor, amiga… necesitamos hablar. (tocándole el hombro)

Rae: Esta bien, Star… Tienes que explicarme bien…

Star: De acuerdo, amiga. Ya se lo están explicando abajo a BB…

Rae: Bien ú.ù

Star: Verás, Cyborg dijo que quería ir al baño y entonces pasó por tu habitación. Dijo que se escuchaba todo y…

Cy: Yo solo me quedé con cara de "_what?_". Pues era raro que tú y Raven estuvieran… pues… ya sabes… ella siempre te demuestra su cariño dándote un golpe o algo así… pero no de esta forma.

BB: OO

Rob: ehh… BB?

Cy: Tierra llamando a BB, me copias?

BB: …………… Pero cómo…?

Rae: Pudieron! Eso es horrible! No lo tenían que saber!

Star: Pero tarde o temprano lo sabríamos, amiga.

Rae: Eso es verdad… pero esa fue una manera muy mala…

Star: Raven, eso no es lo importante…

Rae: OO?

Star: Los chicos y yo pensamos que… esto te podría acarrear problemas. Ya sabes… tus emociones.

Rae: Si, tienes razón… Pero, Star, Yo lo amo.

Star: Sé que lo amas, al igual que yo a Robin. Pero esto podría ser un problema algo más grande…

Rae: Mis poderes.

Star: Eso no es todo… los chicos creen que… ustedes… no deberían estar juntos.

Rae: Star? Es cierto lo que dices? Dime que no es verdad.

Star: Lo lamento, amiga ú.ù

Rae. No, no no no… NO! No nos pueden hacer esto!

Star: Raven… Sé que esto es duro… Y sabes algo? Te ayudaré a que no los separen.

Rae: Me ayudarás?

Star: Claro, amiga.

Rae: Gracias, Star.

Star: De nada, pero no se lo digas a los chicos … (un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación) Raven…?

Rae: Sí, Starfire?

Star: No eres la única (bajó la cabeza y sonrió tranquilamente)

Rae: Star? oô Ayúdame a comprender, tu también…

Star: Sí. (dirigió su mirada hacia ella)

Rae: Star…

Star: Así es… y fue la mejor noche de mi vida, lo admito amiga.

Rae: (suspiró) Igual yo, Star… Igual yo.

Star: Creo que será mejor que bajemos

BB: Viejo! Tu también?

Rob: Sí

Cy: Y yo soy el único que no u.u

BB: Entonces vete con tu "abejita" (haciendo ojitos; ya saben, parpadeando mucho)

Cy: Nahh… no bromees Bestita.

Rob: Bien, supongo que las chicas bajarán en un rato.

BB: Sí

-De repente la puerta se abre y las dos chicas hacen su aparición.

Cy: Hablando del rey de Roma y que por la ventana se asoma.

BB: Si.

Rob: Finalmente las princesas bajaron.

Las chicas caminaron hacia sus respectivos chicos. Starfire se juntó con Robin y éste le dio un cálido abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla. Raven con BB y éste le dio un tierno beso en los labios (típico beso de piquito). Hasta que el hombre de metal habló.

Cy: Chicos, tengo algo importante que decirles.

Rob: Qué es, Cyborg?

Cy: Una compañía me habló y tengo que hacer algunas cosas fuera de la ciudad, así que no estaré por aproximadamente unos 3 meses. Tendrán que estar atentos a los ataques. Les parece bien?

Rob: Supongo que sí. Pero a dónde irás?

Cy: Es en la compañía Star, necesito estar allá mañana, así que debo irme hoy. Deben cuidar bien la torre T en mi ausencia.

Rob: No te preocupes, Cyborg.

BB: See, además todo estará bien.

Star: Y si necesitamos refuerzos…

Rae: Llamaremos a los Titanes Este.

Cy: Bien, supongo que me convencieron. Iré a empacar mis cosas. (saliendo del living)

BB: Genial, viejo! 3 meses para nosotros solos! (chocando su mano con la de Robin)

Rae: No quiero que se aprovechen ¬.¬

BB: Nosotros? Aprovecharnos? No, como crees n.n

Star: Si, amiga Raven, como estos pequeños angelitos se van a aprovechar? n.n (los chicos poniendo cara de perritos con ojitos llorosos)

Rae: Me dan nauseas el solo verlos así ùû

BB: Rae! No seas aguafiestas! (se acerca por su espalda y la abraza muy fuerte)

Rae: BB...

BB: Síii?

Rae: Suéltame ¬.¬

BB: Aguafiestas u.ú

Rob: Mejor vayamos a ayudar a Cyborg.

Star: Parece que quieres que el amigo Cyborg se vaya ahora mismo.

Rob: La verdad sí, Star (la abraza por la cintura, ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos y le planta un beso en sus labios)

BB: Uuyyy… que acaramelados andan xD

Rob: Y tu no?

BB: Ehh o.o? (BB estaba por detrás de Raven y la tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras su cabeza estaba en los hombros de su amada mientras que ella tomaba sus manos y entrelazaban sus dedos)

Rae: No te quejes ¬.¬ tu también andas igual (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

BB: jeje, sí nnU

Rob: Será mejor que ayudemos a Cyborg.

Rae, BB, Star: Sí

Cy: Ya no es necesario. Ya tengo todo listo para irme.

Entonces todos bajaron y los chicos ayudaban a Cyborg a cargar algunas maletas. Llegaron hasta abajo donde se encontraba el auto T y metieron las maletas en la cajuela. Luego Cyborg se metió al auto y emprendió su viaje, dejando a los otros titanes totalmente solos.

Rob: Y bien, chicas? Qué quieren hacer?

De repente, el semblante de las dos titanes cambiaron.

BB: Rae?

Rob: Star?

Rae: Siento…

Star: Que…

Rae, Star: voy a vomitar!

BB, Rob: OO?

Y las chicas sin mirarlos salieron corriendo al baño más cercano. Se tapaban la boca con una de sus manos y corrían a más no poder. Se tropezaban y resbalaban, pero no caían, tiraron algunas cosas rompibles e irrompibles en el trayecto del recorrido y al llegar a la puerta del baño la abrieron rápidamente y las dos se metieron.

Los otros titanes corrieron tras de ellas deteniendo las cosas que se les habían caído. Se veían preocupados y cuando llegaron al baño, las vieron de una forma desagradable… las dos estaban vomitando. Después de que dejaron de hacerlo, los chicos entraron y vieron que había unos 4 vasos llenos de agua, y las chicas se limpiaban la boca.

Rob: Ehh… chicas, están bien?

Rae: Tú qué crees? ¬.¬

BB: A ustedes qué les pasa?

Star: No lo sabemos.

Rae: Mañana iremos al médico.

Rob: Y por qué no van ahora?

Rae: Una molestia, quiero descansar.

Star: Igual yo.

Las chicas salieron del baño y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin faltar los chicos porque también salieron tras sus novias. Los cuatro titanes estaban desconcertados por el estado en el que se encontraban las chicas, no sabían qué les pasaba. Aunque muy pronto lo sabrían.

**Hola otra vez! Ya se acabó este capítulo y sé que no quieren leer esta cosa que estoy escribiendo, así que al grano. Este capítulo me quedó más empalagoso que la miel misma. Y lo sé, me quedó corto u.u pero ni modo, tenía que escribirlo rápido y actualizarlo de una vez. Gracias por haber leído este fict estúpido y empalagoso y por mandarme tantos reviews n.n**

**Una nota más… mis otros dos ficts estarán algo descontinuados debido a varios problemas y… se me olvidó mencionar al principio del fict que ahora tiene 18 años nnU**

**Xiao y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

_**-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-RavenAzarathGem**_

**_-Before The Dawn -_**


	7. La Sorpresa

En el capítulo anterior:

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Las chicas salieron del baño y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin faltar los chicos porque también salieron tras sus novias. Los cuatro titanes estaban desconcertados por el estado en el que se encontraban las chicas, no sabían qué les pasaba. Aunque muy pronto lo sabrían.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**.-.-.Capítulo 7: "La Sorpresa".-.-.**_

-En la habitación de la chica Tamaraniana…

Rob: Star, qué te pasa?

Star: No lo sé, Robin. Desde aquella noche he sentido nauseas, muchas…

Rob: Star, tu y Raven irán al médico estén cansadas o no, deben ir ahora mismo.

Star: Pero, Robin…

Rob: Nada de peros, Star. Me preocupas mucho como para verte así todo el día.

Star: Está bien. Le avisaré a Raven.

Rob: De acuerdo. BB y yo iremos a comprar pizza mientras ustedes van al médico, te parece bien?

Star: Muy bien, Robin. Iré a ver a Raven.

-Mientras tanto en la habitación de la chica oscura…

BB: No te sientes bien? – le dijo con cierto deje de preocupación-

Rae: No –le respondió fríamente como siempre-

BB: Sabes lo que te pasa?

Rae: No lo se muy bien. –recostándose en su cama y BB sentándose al lado suyo-

BB: Segura? –jugando con uno de sus cabellos violáceos-

Rae: Segura

BB: Segurita segurita?

Rae: Sí! x--

BB: Ya me calmo pues. Pero lo hago porque estoy preocupado por ti, Rae. –le plantó un beso en su frente- Irás al médico.

Rae: Lo sé. Starfire y yo iremos mañana y… -fue interrumpida-

BB: Y quién mencionó que mañana? Irás ahora mismo.

Rae: Estoy cansada, no quiero ir ahora! ù.û

BB: Te digo que sí! o.ó

Rae: No o.o

BB: Sí o.o

Rae: No! oó

BB: Sí! ù.ú

Rae: NO! ò.ó

BB: Estás cansada para salir, pero no para gritarme, ehh? ¬.¬

Rae: Sí ¬¬

BB: Me gusta cuando te enojas n.n

Rae: Me quieres ver realmente furiosa? –una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro-

BB: Ehh… no, gracias nnU

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta: Starfire estaba tocando.

Star: Raven? Raven estás ahí?

Rae: Sí, Starfire. Entra.

Star: Gracias –abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con sus dos amigos- interrumpo algo?

BB: No, Star, para nada.

Star: De acuerdo. Bien Raven, Robin cree que es mejor que hoy vallamos al médico y-

Rae: El también! Estoy muy cansada, Star!

Star: Yo también, pero creo que es mejor que vayamos, puede que sea algo grave.

Rae: Esta bien u.ú

Star, BB: Genial!

Entonces, los chicos se fueron a la pizzería y las jóvenes fueron volando hacia el hospital. En el transcurso:

Star: Crees que nos pase algo grave?

Rae: No lo sé, pero ya presiento algo.

Star: ehh? ó.ô

Rae: No, no es nada, Star.

Star: De acuerdo, si tu lo dices.

Rae: Bien, ahí está el hospital.

Las chicas bajaron y se pararon frente a un gran edificio que decía "_Gotham City Hospital_" en la parte alta del mismo. Ellas solo caminaron hasta llegar a una sala donde en una parte se encontraba una enfermera que al parecer era muy bonita y se encontraba chequeando en una computadora.

Star: Disculpe, señorita. Queremos ver a una persona de asistencia médica.

Rae: Un doctor, Star.

Star: Sí, un doctor

Enf: Bien, vayan al 5to piso, la sección _A_ en la sala 2, ahí las atenderán. Pregunten por el Doctor Greenwood. –les sonrió-

Rae, Star: Gracias.

Enf: Un placer ayudarlas.

Entonces, las dos titanes caminaron, subieron al ascensor y Raven presionó la tecla con el número 5, el ascensor comenzó a moverse y en un momento luego se paró, la puerta se abrió dejando ver un pasillo a la izquierda que decía _Sección C_, a la derecha _Sección A_ y en el frente _Sección B_. Giraron a la derecha y encontraron la sala 2 donde otra enfermera se encontraba.

Star: Disculpe, en donde podemos ver al… -no recordaba-

Rae: el Doctor Greenwood

Enf: El Doctor Greenwood, bien. Ya tienen sus citas?

Rae: La enfermera no las acaba de dar.

Enf: Esta bien. Me pueden decir sus nombres, por favor?

Star: Starfire

Rae: Raven Roth

Enf: Starfire, Raven Roth… sí, aquí están. Pueden esperar un momento en la banca? El doctor está atendiendo a otra persona.

Rae, Star: De acuerdo.

Las chicas caminaron y se sentaron en una banca frente a una puerta que decía en una placa "_Dr. J. Greenwood_" Hasta que Starfire rompió el incómodo silencio, pero ninguna se volteó a ver, hablaban con sus miradas al frente.

Star: Roth? –volteó su cabeza hacia ella-

Rae: Mi apellido.

Star: Ohh… no lo sabía. –volvió a girarla-

Rae: No me sorprende.

Star: Jeje, ni a mí. –sonrisa de parte de la gótica-

De repente, la puerta se abre dejando ver a una persona de aspecto algo anciano, era un poco alto y su cabello estaba casi blanco en su totalidad.

Dr: Supongo que ustedes dos son mis pacientes.

Star, Rae: Sí

Dr: Bien, pasen. Las revisaré.

Las jóvenes se levantaron y caminaron hacia adentro junto con el doctor. Después se sentaron en unos sofás individuales color negro mientras que el doctor detrás de un escritorio y revisaba.

Dr: Y bien, díganme jovencitas. Qué les ocurre?

Star: Hemos sentido raro…

Rae: Muchas náuseas todo el día.

Star: Dolores de cabeza.

Rae: Mareos.

Dr: Hmm… ya veo, creo que sé que es lo que les ocurre. Bien, quién pasa primero?

Star: Yo. –levantando su mano-

Dr: Bien, jovencita. Supongo que usted es Starfire, verdad?

Star: Sí, señor, soy yo.

Dr: Bien, Starfire. Acuéstate en esta camilla. –señaló una camilla que estaba detrás de unas blancas cortinas-

Star: Sí, claro.

Acto seguido, Starfire se acuesta en una camilla de blancas y suaves sábanas. Mientras tanto, Raven estaba preocupada. Se temía lo peor. Veía como el doctor cerraba las cortinas y aparecían dos siluetas en las mismas; se veía que el doctor sacaba toda clase de aparatos y herramientas. Después de un rato, Starfire salió seguida del doctor.

Dr: Muy bien, Starfire. Ahora sigue usted, jovencita.

Rae: Llámeme Raven.

Dr: Bien, Raven. Acuéstate en la camilla.

Ella obedeció y se acostó lentamente, Starfire tenía la misma vista que Raven. Después de un rato el doctor salió junto con Raven. Se sentó en su escritorio y las chicas en los sofás negros.

Dr: Bien, chicas. Parece que sí.

Rae: Si qué? –decía un poco nerviosa-

Star: Díganos doctor, qué nos pasa?

Dr: Les hice una prueba de…

Rae: Prueba de qué! –Al punto de la desesperación-

Star: Calma, Raven. Prosiga, doctor.

Dr: Como les decía, les hice una prueba de… embarazo.

Star, Rae: …

Dr: Las felicito, jovencitas. Van a ser madres.

Star: Yo? Mamá? -a punto de llorar-

Rae: … _"madre?"_ –esa palabra retumbaba una y otra vez en su mente, se quedaba mirando al frente, como si fuera el vacío-

Star: Raven, vamos a ser madres!

Rae: … _"madre"_ -viendo a la nada y sus ojos se cristalizaron-

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, y después del hospital. Se dirigieron volando hacia la torre T y al entrar se sentaron en el gran sillón, viendo el mar y la ciudad.

Star: Raven? Amiga qué te pasa?

Rae: … _"madre… madre… madre" _-dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas-

Star: Raven?

Rae: No, no puede ser…

Star: Raven!

Rae: No, no puedo ser madre! No aún!

Star: Raven…

Rae: Aun soy muy joven como para tener un bebé, Star!

Star: Amiga, por favor, calma. Tu eres la persona más responsable que he visto. –colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga-

Rae: Star… no sé como se lo diremos.

Star: Los chicos… cierto?

Rae: si –afirmando con la cabeza-

Star: Esperemos a que lleguen.

Pasaron unos minutos y las dos no dijeron ni una palabra, solo se quedaron viendo al frente, ya estaba atardeciendo. Starfire ponía una mano en su estómago y lo sobaba lentamente, mientras que Raven sollozaba y se abrazaba a si misma. Esta escena le dio lástima a Starfire. Cuando de repente, la puerta se abre revelando a dos titanes con una caja de pizza cada uno.

Rob: Hola!

BB: Chicas, les trajimos pizza!

Star: Robin! –se abalanzó sobre él y casi se caen-

Rob: Star, te pasa algo?

Star: Te tengo maravillosas noticias, Robin! –lo abrazaba fuertemente y unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas-

Rob: Star? Por qué lloras?

Star: Porque estoy feliz. Y tu, BB, será mejor que vayas con Raven. Necesita consuelo.

BB: Raven? Bien

Star: Es mejor que seas paciente con ella.

BB: De acuerdo, Star.

Dejó la caja de pizza en la barra y se dirigió hacia el sillón, revelando a una joven que sollozaba y se abrazaba a sí misma, hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos. El chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

BB: Raven? Raven, estas bien?

Rae: … -no hubo contestación de su parte-

Star: Robin, será mejor que nos vayamos. Es mejor dejarlos solos.

Rob: Bien, pero no sé por qué.

Star: Tu solo confía en mí.

Rob: De acuerdo.

BB: Raven, di algo ya, por favor.

Rae: BB… -volteó hacia él y se abalanzó a abrazarlo, sus sollozos se convirtieron en un gran llanto-

BB: Raven! Qué te pasa! –ya se hallaba muy preocupado por ella-

Rae: No quería que pasara! No lo quería! –lloraba fuertemente en su pecho-

BB: Raven, de qué me hablas? No puede ser tan grave, solo eran vómitos –le acariciaba la cabeza-

Rae: Sí es grave, BB! –volteó a verlo, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llanto-

BB: Raven… -la tomó por la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos-

Rae: BB… esto si es grave! –lloraba bastante fuerte, pero no dejaba de verlo-

BB: Dime, qué es?

Rae: BB… yo… voy… a ser………… madre –se abrazó fuertemente a él-

BB: Qué! –se quedó perplejo por la respuesta de su novia- Tu embarazada!

Rae: No quería que pasara! No ahora! –lloraba tan fuertemente, empapaba la camisa de BB-

BB: Raven… eso es… maravilloso! Por qué te preocupas tanto! –la abrazaba muy fuerte-

Rae: No sé si aun estoy capacitada para ser madre y… -ya dejaba de llorar, y solo comenzó a sollozar-

BB: -tomó su barbilla- Raven, tu eres una persona muy responsable, y estoy seguro de que serás la mejor madre del mundo –le sonrió cálidamente-

Rae: Pero… No podemos tener dos bebés en la torre y…

BB: Dos bebés! OO

Rae: El mío… Y el de Star –le sonrió-

BB: Star también! En vez de que sea la torre T pongámosle la Fábrica de Bebés. –dijo bromeando-

Rae: Ni te atrevas ¬.¬ -ya había dejado de sollozar casi completamente-

BB: Ves? Ya te calmaste n.n Además, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites tú y el bebé para que estén lo más cómodos posible –la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como si se tratase de una niña pequeña-

Rae: Si… pero deja de besarme así, es molesto uú

BB: No, no te voy a dejar n.n

Rae: BB, suéltame, tengo sueño, quiero ir a dormir. –se tallaba los ojos y se limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas-

BB: Entonces duérmete. –se sentó en el sofá y la recostó con su cabeza en sus piernas-

Rae: BB… no… aquí… no… -ya se estaba durmiendo, así que BB se aprovechó de la situación y la recostó totalmente en el sofá, y que de almohada le sirviesen sus piernas-

BB: Solo duerme, sí Rae? –le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza, y en unos momentos ella se quedó profundamente dormida-

Los otros titanes ya hacían su aparición en el living. Starfire iba abrazada al brazo de Robin y caminaron hacia el sofá, donde solamente vieron la cabeza de BB que los saludó amistosamente, ellos de igual manera respondieron.

Star: Dónde está Raven?

BB: Dormida –hizo una seña con su dedo apuntando hacia abajo-

Rob: Dormida?

Star: Supongo que se cansó de tanto llorar.

BB: Sí. Y a ti cómo te llegó la noticia.

Rob: Muy bien. Imagínate, BB, seremos padres. Pero será difícil mantener a 2 bebés.

BB: Es lo mismo que me dijo Raven.

Rob: Por eso lloraba?

BB: Porque creía que iba a ser una mala madre, pero le dije que la acogería a ella y al bebé.

Rob: Tendremos dos bebés en la torre, tenemos todo lo necesario para que estén bien.

Star: Sí, no sé de qué se preocupa Raven.

BB: No es exactamente eso, dijo que aun no esta preparada para ser madre, que no sabe nada.

Rob: Para ello hay libros que te enseñan.

Star: Pero, Robin. No debes de aprender de un libro, el mejor método es usar tu instinto maternal.

BB: Star tiene razón, es mejor que ella use lo que sabe.

Rob: Bien, de acuerdo. Solo una cosa más…

BB, Star: Qué?

Rob: Cómo se lo diremos a Cyborg! –gritó desesperado-

Star, BB: OO –de repente, Raven se movió y gimió-

BB: SSHHHHHHHHH! Raven está dormida! La vas a despertar! –le decía en susurro-

Rob: Lo siento, BB.

Star: Robin tiene razón, qué le diremos a Cyborg?

BB: Ni idea, viejo.

Rob: Después veremos cómo se lo diremos. Por ahora, a comer. –señalando las cajas de pizza que estaban en la barra-

BB: Sí, ya tenía mucha hambre.

Star: Despertarás a la amiga Raven?

BB: Yo creo que no. Está dormida profundamente, no creo que despierte.

Rae: Quién dijo que no? –susurrando, pero sin abrir los ojos-

BB: Creo que me equivoqué nnU

Rae: Tengo mucho hambre –levantándose de sus piernas-

Star: Igual yo, siento que me comería un glork entero.

Rob: Entonces qué esperan? Vamos a comer –caminando hacia la barra-

Star: Sí, tengo mucha hambre! –volando hacia Robin-

Rae: Bien. –caminando, pero una mano la detiene de la muñeca-

BB: Rae… Te prometo, que nada, nada te pasará. Ni a ti, ni al bebé. Lo prometo –le sonrió-

Rae: Lo sé. –lo abrazó cálidamente-

Rob: Vendrán a comer? O se quedarán abrazados todo el día? –les gritaba Robin desde la cocina-

BB: Ya vamos! –tomó a Raven de la mano- Vamos

Rae: Sí.

Y así, los titanes se dirigieron a la barra de la cocina y se sentaron, mientras que tomaban un trozo de pizza cada uno, Robin una de extra queso, Starfire de queso, pero con extra mostaza, BB una vegetariana y Raven una simple de queso. 10 minutos después, los chicos llevaban apenas 3 rebanadas, mientras que las chicas ya llevaban 5.

**Hola otra vez, ya los vengo a molestar, otra vez --U Como sea, en el capítulo anterior tenía que sacar a Cyborg porque arruinaría el momento n.nU Bien, creo que ya saben la razón por qué comieron mucho. Y una cosa, todos le atinaron a lo que pasaría oó Bueno, era obvio con todas esas pistas.**

**Si quieren agradecer la empalagosidad de este fict agradézcanselo a Valerie, mi prima adorada ùû Si quieren cosas realmente empalagosas díganlo de una vez y llamo a mi prima! Valerie ve muchas películas románticas -.-" Y lo que pongo debajo de mi nickname es una canción que me gusta mucho, se las recomiendo, y averigüen el grupo n.n.**

**Bien, lectores… me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Bye!**

_**-.-.-RavenAzarathGem-.-.-**_

**_-Memories-_**


	8. Los Primeros Meses

**Hola! Si, si… ya vine a molestar ¬.¬ Bueno, esto ya no será taaaaan empalagoso. Traté de ponerle un poco de humor al principio, por petición de cierta persona. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como verán... la inspiración no me llega tanto como antes y estoy hasta la cabeza de tareas u.u Bueno, no los molesto más y vamos con el fict!**

En el capítulo anterior:

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Y así, los titanes se dirigieron a la barra de la cocina y se sentaron, mientras que tomaban un trozo de pizza cada uno, Robin una de extra queso, Starfire de queso, pero con extra mostaza, BB una vegetariana y Raven una simple de queso. 10 minutos después, los chicos llevaban apenas 3 rebanadas, mientras que las chicas ya llevaban 5.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**_Capítulo 8: "Los Primeros Meses"_**

Rob: Emm… Chicas… Tenían hambre? oo

Rae: Tú qué crees? ¬.¬

BB, Rob: n.nU "_Definitivamente sí tenían hambre u.uU_"

Star: Me pueden pasar otro trozo de pizza, chicos?

Rob: Star… se acabaron toda la pizza --U

Star: Ohh… lo siento. Tenía mucha hambre.

Rae: Igual yo. –bostezo- Bien, me iré a dormir.

Star: Yo igual.

Rae: Hasta mañana, chicos. –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a BB-

BB: Buenas noches, Rae.

Star: Dulces slorbags… -Hizo lo mismo con Robin-

Rob: Buenas noches, Star.

Las chicas ya salían por la puerta mientras que los otros las seguían con la vista.

BB: Y estas qué? oO?

Rob: Recuerda que están embarazadas, Beast Boy

BB: Etem… sí. Pero exageran!

Rob: En eso estoy de acuerdo, no llevan ni la semana! --

BB: Nos vamos a dormir?

Rob: Nahh… tengo hambre u.ú

BB: Estamos en las mismas, viejo. û.ù

Rob: Oye… cómo le diremos a Cyborg acerca de… eso?

BB: Yo qué sé! u.u

Rob: Ve y asalta el refrigerador y tráeme algo, tengo mucha hambre.

BB: Arriba las manos, Refri! –poniendo sus manos como si fueran pistolas-

Rob: --U

BB: Me dijiste que asaltara al refrigerador o.o

Rob: Siempre eres así de pen... sativo? ¬.¬

BB: hmm… -3 minutos después- Hey! ¬¬

Rob: Sí, siempre eres así --

BB: Viejo, no hay nada en el refri! –asomando su cabeza por la puerta del refrigerador-

Rob: Seguro? o.ô

BB: Solo una manzana u.u Ni modo, me la voy a comer n.n

Rae: -sale por el suelo- Es mía -le arrebata la manzana a BB y se vuelve a meter al suelo-

BB: Ya no hay comida TT

Rob: No me digas? ¬¬

BB: Qué hacemos, viejo!

Rob: Todo lo que un buen líder debe hacer

BB: Nada? o.o?

Rob: Exacto!... digo, NO! ¬¬ Atender a sus compañeros de equipo.

BB: Sugieres que atendamos a las chicas? oo

Rob: En cierto modo…

BB: Pero… cómo?

Rob: Les daremos dinero y que se vayan a comprar sus propias cosas… se acabaron la comida bien rápido --

BB: Espera… aun no n.n

Rob: Ehh? oO

BB: Queda… una galletita suavicrema y un danonino

Rob: --U No sobreviviremos con eso

BB: Y a mi qué? Si no quieres… entonces todo para mí! n0n

Rae –Sale otra vez por el suelo- Qué te crees? ¬¬ eso es mío! –agarra el danonino- y la galleta es de Starfire –agarra la galleta-

BB: No, Raven! T0T Ya me quitaste la manzana y luego el danonino y la galleta T.T

Rae: No seas llorón! Y tú, Robin, no me veas así ¬¬

Rob: Ehh... Raven, hemos estado pensando... –no alcanzó a terminar-

BB: Has estado pensando! ¬¬

Rob: Bien, he estado pensando ¬¬ que ya es hora de que vayan a ir de compras

Rae: Nosotras? YO! xD Estás loco ¬¬

Rob: Háblale a Starfire, por favor.

Rae: bien ¬¬ -tomó una gran bocanada de aire y- SSSTTTTAAAARRRRFFFFIIIIIIRRRREEEEE!

Raven gritó tan fuerte que dejó aturdidos a los dos titanes. Robin y Beast Boy se tapaban las orejas y cerraban los ojos fuertemente, pensando en qué podría haber sido peor en ese momento... Raven gritando? o una futura madre enojada? Daba lo mismo.

Star: QQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Starfire bajaba por las escaleras (o flotando mas bien) y ya estaba vestida con su pijama, que era de color rosa que constaba en una bata medio traslúcida. Raven por otro lado traía un short negro y una pequeña blusa del mismo color que dejaba ver parte de su estómago. Star ya había llegado y Raven comenzó a susurrarle en el oído lo sucedido. Star solo se quedó parada como si nada.

Star: Que nos harán qué! –protestaba-

Rob: Las llevaremos a que ustedes compren sus propios alimentos.

BB: Seh, a Cyborg y a mi siempre nos toca ir... bueno, más a él.

Rae: Y por qué nosotras? Acaso no ves nuestro maldito estado!

BB: No es maldito... Para mí es maravilloso.

Star: Cierto, Raven. En menos de un año seremos madres.

Rae: Pero yo no pensaba serlo tan pronto... Solo tengo 18 años!

BB: Y yo 17, y?

Rae: Esto es diferente

BB: No lo es.

Rae: Que sí

BB: No

Rae: Sí

BB: NO

Rae: SÍ

Rob: Basta! –carraspeó para aclarar su garganta- Como hemos dicho, las llevaremos mañana a ir de compras y... –fue interrumpido-

Star: Yo acepto! Sí quiero ir de compras! non

Rae: Eso lo haces siempre ¬.¬

Star: Pero esta vez me acompañarás...

Rob: No iremos a comprar ropa ni accesorios... Iremos a comprar comida. Al Supermercado ¬¬

Star: Esta bien ú.û

Rae: No me van a obligar ¬¬

BB: Sí vas a ir... y nosotros las acompañaremos.

Rae: He dicho que NO voy a ir o.ó

BB: Sí vas a ir! Eres muy perezosa! Casi igual que yo! Excepto que tu no ves la televisión y te sientas donde sea a leer tus aburridos libros!

Rae: No son aburridos...

BB: Raven! Tienes que entender que vas a ser madre! Necesitas saber más, aprender de cómo es una madre y...

Rae: no –lo dijo casi en un susurro- Tú no me vas a obligar a hacer nada! –su voz empezaba a quebrarse- Nadie puede! Y qué si soy una mala madre! A nadie le interesa! –rompió en llanto.

BB?

Rob: Beast Boy... Su estado... En este estado son muy frágiles, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, hasta Raven... –hizo una pausa- llorar?

BB: Raven...

Le llamaba por su nombre mientras se acercaba a ella, quien yacía en el suelo de rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con sus delicadas manos, mientras sollozaba.

BB: Raven, estás bien? Yo lo-lo siento, no quería...

Rae: Déjame en paz

BB: Raven, escúchame...

Rae: Déjame en paz!

Levantó su rostro con enojo y tristeza, el cual tenía dibujado pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos turquesa. Beast Boy solo la miró con culpa, ella se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta para ir directo a su habitación. Robin y Star miraban la escena, primero fijaron su mirada en Raven, luego de que salió de la sala y cerró la puerta, posaron su mirada en Beast Boy que aun seguía mirando la puerta.

Rob: Beast Boy, creo que tienes que ir con ella.

Star: Yo me sentiría igual si Robin me hiciera eso.

BB: -suspiró- Iré a ver cómo está ella.

Con esto, caminó hacia la puerta para ir a la habitación de Raven. Robin y Starfire se dieron una mirada confusa, por qué? Por haber visto a Raven por primera vez llorar. Beast Boy se dirigía rápidamente a la habitación de Raven. Llegó, tocó pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a golpear un poco más fuerte, y tampoco hubo respuesta.

Se desesperó un poco y abrió la puerta desesperadamente y miraba alrededor de la habitación, no había nadie. Estaba vacía. Se asustó y pensó dónde podía estar: la terraza. Corrió y fue directamente hacia arriba. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Raven desmayada. Yacía inconciente en el suelo mientras la noche estaba presente junto con la luna, que iluminaba su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar. Beast Boy corrió hacia ella y levantó su cabeza.

BB: Raven, estás bien?

Hubo silencio.

BB: Raven, despierta... Despierta, por favor!

También hubo silencio.

BB: RAVEN!

No contestaron. Esta vez, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería. La recostó en la camilla y se sentó a su lado. Unos minutos después, despertó abriendo sus ojos pesadamente mientras volteaba a su izquierda, encontrándose con Beast Boy. Él le sonrió y ella lo miró confuso, qué había sucedido?

Rae: Qué pasó? –se sentaba en la camilla mientras se sobaba su cabeza-

BB: Creo que te desmayaste.

Rae: Eso creo...

BB: Lo siento –bajó su cabeza de forma triste y culpable-

Rae: No importa. Tienes razón, soy una perezosa.

BB: No, no es lo que quise decir... bueno, sí... pero no de esa forma.

Rae: Esta bien, fuiste directo _"muy directo"_

BB: No era mi intención decirlo de esa manera.

Rae: Ya, no importa. –se fijó en la ventana y luego en el reloj- Es tarde, debemos ir a dormir. –suspiró-

BB: Esta bien, pero mañana sin falta iremos a comprar la comida. El refrigerador está vacío TT

Rae: BB... –preguntó preocupada-

BB: Qué? Qué te pasa? Estas bien?

Rae: Es que... –gruñido de parte de su estómago- Tengo hambre... u/u

BB? Tienes hambre? o.O

Rae: Sí u/u

BB: xD Yo pensé que te pasaba algo más grave. Bueno, son las...

Rae: Las 3:27.38

BB???

Rae: Qué?

BB: No, nada n.nU

Rae: Bien ¬.¬ Ya iré a dormirme –bostezo- Habría sido mejor que nos hubiesen dado la noticia en la mañana, bola de tontos.

BB: n.nU

Rae: Ya me voy.

BB: Te acompaño.

Raven se levantó de la camilla y Beast Boy la acompañó. Caminaban muy juntos el uno del otro, y en eso, Beast Boy aprovechó y tomó delicadamente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y presionando fuertemente su mano, como si la protegiera y no dejase que nadie se la arrebatara de sus manos. Raven solo repitió lo mismo y llegaron a una puerta, la cual tenía una placa que decía **"**RAVEN" arriba centradamente. Abrió la puerta y se despidió de él con una sonrisa tranquila.

**FINALLY! Capítulo 8 terminado n.n Lo sé, es muy simple u.u y tardé como 3 semanas en hacerlo ;; pero fue mucho tiempo para tan poca cosa .. Pero bueno, que mas da ù.û Les quiero hacer una preguntita: Se han quedado picados con esta historia? o.O Porque si es así, la continuaré lo más pronto posible. **

**Un amigo me dijo que si se había quedado picado y pues intenté hacerla pronto, pero como solo era él pensé "Solo uno? Yo creo que los otros solo leen por leer ù.û Mejor la continúo luego" Y pues apenas hasta el día de hoy la acabo de terminar.**

**Bueno, me despido sin mas preguntas estúpidas y les agradezco a todos aquellos que me han enviado reviews n.n y a los que no, váyanse mucho a la fregada ¬¬ jaja xD no es cierto, los que han leido y dejado o no reviews se los agradezco n.n**

**Se despide hasta el próximo capítulo:**

_**RavenAzarathGem**_


	9. De Compras Y La Llegada

En el capítulo anterior:

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Raven se levantó de la camilla y Beast Boy la acompañó. Caminaban muy juntos el uno del otro, y en eso, Beast Boy aprovechó y tomó delicadamente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y presionando fuertemente su mano, como si la protegiera y no dejase que nadie se la arrebatara de sus manos. Raven solo repitió lo mismo y llegaron a una puerta, la cual tenía una placa que decía **"**RAVEN" arriba centradamente. Abrió la puerta y se despidió de él con una sonrisa tranquila.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**_Capítulo 9: "De Compras Y La Llegada"_**

A la mañana siguiente:

BB: Crees que haya sido buena idea eso de las compras?

Rob: Por supuesto... o quieres ir todos los días con Cy a comprar? ¬.¬

BB: Claro que no --

Rob: Entonces, a esperar a las chicas.

Platicaban animadamente en la barra de la cocina-living de la torre. Mientras esperaban a que bajaran las chicas que, como siempre, Starfire era la que tardaba una eternidad en maquillarse, vestirse, bañarse, arreglarse el cabello, y cosas así. Raven, en cambio, tardó 15 minutos en bajar... Pero Star ya había tardado 1 hora y media, hasta que Raven se desesperó y fue arriba.

Levitaba con un enojo que asustaría hasta a su padre, traspasó la puerta de la habitación de Starfire, ya que no le importaba nada y vio a una Starfire sentada en el tocador, arreglándose el cabello. Ya se le veía muy bien el cabello, lo tenía igual de lacio y bonito como siempre, pero ya llevaba cepillándose como unos 30 minutos.

Raven al ver tal escena, se enojó aun más y agarró a Starfire del cabello y se la llevó levitando hasta la sala del living, donde los chicos se encontraban. Starfire le decía a Raven cosas como: "Raven! Alto! Me duele!" "Aun me falta cepillarlo!" "Me vas a despeinar!" y cosas así, mientras que Raven no le prestaba atención. Ya después de tantos gritos, llegaron al living.

Star: Ouch! Raven! Ya puedes soltarme!

Rae: Si, ya.

Raven le soltó el cabello y comenzó a levitar hacia la barra donde se encontraban los chicos y miraban la escena con miedo.

Rae: Ya podemos irnos? ¬¬

Rob: Ehh... Sí, ya podemos irnos nnU

Star: Pero... mi cabello! TT

Rob: -susurrándole- ya viste como te dejó Raven por haberte tardado... será mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer o te dejará peor.

Star: Esta bien TT

Con esto, Robin, Beast Boy y Starfire salieron, mientras que Raven solo se quedó pensativa mirando por la gran ventana. Beast Boy se dio cuenta de esto, se paró en seco y volteó hacia atrás, mientras que los otros no se dieron ni la más mínima cuenta. Beast Boy la llamó pero no salía del trance, volvió a llamar, y tampoco.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, recargó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y veía su rostro, el cual tenía varias emociones presentes: tristeza, melancolía, tranquilidad, seriedad... Triste; por cómo le dirían la noticia a Cyborg. Melancólica; porque extrañaba a Arella, su madre, ya que ella pronto sería una. Tranquila; porque sabía que tendría un hijo hermoso y fuerte. Y seria; porque Beast Boy tenía razón, no sabía como debía actuar cuando fuese una madre al fin.

Raven se dio cuenta de que la estaban abrazando, ella solo se limitó a bajar su cabeza y mirar el piso. Beast Boy se preocupó más, la tomó por los hombros y se puso al frente de ella. Con su mano tomó su barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, cuestionándole con solo su mirada. Ella solo giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para evitar la mirada de su amado.

BB: Qué te pasa?

Rae: Nada

BB: Ese nada me suena a mucho

Rae: Pues este nada me suena a ninguno.

BB: No seas tan gruñona! Dime, qué te pasa? Sucede algo?

Rae: Cyborg...

BB: Aun no hayamos la forma de decírselo.

Rae: Tres meses tenemos para pensar.

BB: Sip, lo sé

Rae: Entonces?

BB: Entonces qué?

Rae: Nada, mejor olvídalo.

BB: Puedes decírmelo? –acercaba su rostro a la mejilla de ella-

Rae: No

BB: Vamos! Dímelo

Rae: Que no, no seas terco.

BB: No puedes resistirte a esta carita

Rae: A esa cara de idiota? Seguro, no puedo ¬.¬

BB: ¬¬ No me dejas otra opción

Rae: Uy, que miedo ¬¬

Beast Boy en un rápido movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la giró para que sus labios se encontraran. Ella solo abrió los ojos como platos, intentaba no dejarse llevar por el encanto, pero era inevitable, no pudo vencerlo. Se limitó solamente a corresponderle el beso, dejándose llevar por el deseo. Caminaban hacia el sofá, aun sin romper el beso. La recostó en el sofá, ella se dio cuenta y lo trataba de evitar.

Beast Boy abrió los brazos de Raven, aprisionándola por las muñecas para que no se escapara, pero para ella ya era demasiado tarde; se dejaba llevar por ese instinto. Juntaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo. Aun seguían besándose apasionadamente, llevando su pasión a lugares más altos y prohibidos hasta que...

Rob: Ehem –aclaró su garganta- No es tiempo para hacerlo ahora ¬¬

Star: Sí, para eso están las habitaciones... y las camas –esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro y con una pequeña risa juguetona-

BB: n/nU Sí, claro

Rae: ù/û Idiota, te dije que no

Luego de esto, salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron al supermercado. Ya llegando (**N/A: Lo intenté hacer rápido, porque si no, no me daría tiempo de continuarle bien.**) fueron y tomaron directamente un carrito cada pareja. Beast Boy y Raven se fueron a la sección de Frutas Y Verduras y Robin y Starfire a Carnes Frías por, bueno... por petición del chico verde.

Mientras tanto con Star y Robin:

Star: Y dime Robin, qué tipo de carne es la que compra Cyborg? –mientras observaba y cogía empaques de carnes y las miraba detalladamente-

Rob: De toda --U

Star: Ehh... bueno o.O

Y ahora con Beast Boy y Raven:

Rae: Iré hacia aquella sección, ahí es donde hay té.

BB: Rae...

Rae: Sí?

BB: Me puedes traer una caja de tofu? nn

Rae: ¬¬

BB: Siiiiii? nñ

Rae: Esta bien, está de pasada.

BB: Gracias

Rae: Seh, seh. –decía mientras iba caminando y dejaba solo a Beast Boy y a sus... verduras-

BB: Cómo las había extrañado, verduritas! nn No nos vemos desde hace días T-T

Luego de que se hayan encontrado y estuvieran pagando en las cajas, se dieron cuenta que llevaban de más. Que qué llevaban? Muy corta la lista ¬¬ Bien... Llevaban de todo tipo de carne, todas las verduras y todas las frutas, 5 cajas de té de hierbas; dos para nervios e insomnio y 3 normales, 8 cajas de tofu, 3 paquetes de galletas suavicrema (por petición de Starfire) 4 paquetes de danoninos (petición de las dos), 5 galones de jugo, 3 de leche, 2 frascos mantequilla de maní, 12 botellitas de mostaza oO (**N/A:** **no es necesario explicar para quién eran ¬.¬**), quien sabe cuantas variedades de especias de parte de la gótica y muchos tipos de panes.

Ahora, la mayor preocupación: el dinero. En toda esa comida gastaron... $1,300 dólares -- Gastaron casi todos los ahorros de sus vidas (o el dinero que les pagaban) para comprar solamente comida. Aunque cualquiera haría eso, pero fue demasiado dinero. Ya llegaron a la torre T y se dispusieron a acomodar en sus respectivos lugares y luego... a comer!

Tres meses después...

Los dos chicos se encontraban preparando el desayuno mientras hablaban animadamente, cuando de repente la puerta se abre, dejando ver a las dos titanes también muy animadas, ya era su hora favorita: la comida. Lo curioso es que parecía que habían comido bastante últimamente, se podía apreciar en ellas un pequeño bulto en sus estómagos.

Rob: Hola, chicas

BB: –se acercaba a Raven y se agachó de forma que su cabeza estuviera a la altura de su estómago y lo acarició- hola bebé!

Rae: Te olvidas de alguien ¬.¬

BB: Ahh, cierto n.nU Hola bebe de Star non

Rae: --x

BB: Qué?

Rae: Nada ¬¬x

Star: Y hoy que glorioso desayuno comeremos hoy? n.n

Rae: Pobre de ustedes y son huevos de tofu ¬¬

BB: Nop, esta vez no lo es.

Rae: Entonces?

BB: Tocino de tofu! non

Rae: ¬¬x

Rob: Mejor desayunemos ya, o se enfriará.

Rae: Me prepararé un té, es todo.

BB: Claro que no!

Rae: Por? ¬.¬

BB: Porque hay alguien más ahí.

Rae: Y? ¬¬

BB: --x Y porque vas a comer algo! ¬¬

Rae: ù.û Esta bien

Y así, Beast Boy obligó a Raven a comer por el bien de su futuro hijo. Raven no se animaba a comer algo más que su té de hierbas, pero a la hora de estar comiendo... 5 platos se fue acabando, uno por uno devorándolos... qué devorándolos! Se estaba atragantando! Ahogando con la comida! Y lo mismo pasó con Starfire.

Los chicos solo se le quedaron viendo con cara de oOU hasta que el timbre (**N/A: Como ya he dicho, no se si tengan timbre o solamente toquen, pero yo les puse uno, Ok?**) y Robin tuvo que abrir por mayoría de votación, ya que las chicas decidieron sentarse en el sofá y ver televisión a lo loco mientras se atragantaban con unas palomitas (otra vez).

Robin abrió la puerta y se encontró con... Cyborg.

Rob: OOU

Cy: Hola, Robin! Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Rob: Sí... Hola, Cyborg oOU

Cy: Te noto nervioso, viejo. Ha pasado algo?

Rob: Ehh... A qué te refieres? nñU

Cy: No lo sé... Por cierto, qué pasó con Bestita y Raven?

Rob: ..u Ehh...

Cy?

Rob: Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo --U

Cy: Esta bien oo?... Y dime viejo, qué pasó entre tú y Star?

Rob: .. Pronto lo sabrás, Cy n.ñU

Cy: Bueno oo

Dicho esto y aquello, Cyborg caminó con Robin hacia el living donde se encontraban los demás integrantes del equipo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando revelar a los dos titanes, los otros se quedaron en estado de shock al ver a Cyborg, temiendo que ya era la hora de explicarle lo sucedido. Los tres lo saludaron nerviosamente hasta que él habló ante lo incómodo que se sentía.

Cy: Hola, chicos!... Saben? Siento que me están ocultando algo ¬¬

BB: Nosotros? Ocultarte? Para nada, viejo! Qué cosa te ocultaríamos? nñU

Rae: ¬.¬

Star: Si tenemos algo que te ocultamos n.n

BB, Rae, Rob: STAR! OO

Starfire se levantó del sofá y flotó hasta la puerta donde se encontraba Cyborg, pero él se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle; su estómago.

Cy: Star... has subido de peso Oo –Raven se para- Y tu también, Raven! Vaya... tanta pizza les debió provocar eso, o subieron de peso o están embarazadas xD –eso ultimo lo dijo como "broma"-

Rae: Así es, estamos embarazadas, por qué? Alguna objeción? ¬¬

Cy: Yo solo lo decía en broma ..

Rae: Pues ya ves que no es cierto, estamos embarazadas ¬.¬

Star: Sí! Estamos esperando unos hermosos bebés! nn

Cy: OO –se desmayó y se cayó- --

Rob: Ehh... Cyborg, estás bien? oO

Rae: Qué no ves que se desmayó, idiota? ¬¬

BB: Le impactó la noticia oo

Rae: Ohh, en serio? ¬.¬

BB: Sarcástica ¬¬

Star: Amigos... creen que algún día despierte? oO

Rob: Todo a su debido tiempo, Star

Rae: Despertará en unas 2 horas.

BB: Bueno u.u Hay que esperar.

Y así, todos los titanes tuvieron que esperar a que Cyborg despertara de ese pequeño desmayo, pero todos decían "Nahh, sólo fue un desmayo u.ú" Pero pues qué le iban a hacer? Bueno, lo dejarían ahí desmayado como idiota, porque si son capaces. Pero como buenos integrantes, se acomodaron a su alrededor e intentaban despertarlo a como diera lugar.

**Notas Largas De La Autora: Claro que sí, lectores y lectoras! El final del capítulo 9! Y recuerden amigos 5 reviews Chapter 10 o también: reviews escritora feliz nn capítulo 10 escritora cansada u.u lectores felices! n.n escritora enfadada ¬¬ a lectores super felices n.n! **

**Dray: Seh, como quieras. Mi nombre, Drayline Rousher, amiga imaginaria de Hassel desde sus 5 años -- Tanto que la tuve que aguantar hasta su maldita adolescencia! T0T Y esperamos sus reviews, ya sean felicitaciones, insultos, elogios, tomatazos o lo que sea, lo aceptamos con mucho gusto.**

**RAG: Pero esperen... una notita para ciertas escritoras...**

**Lectores: Hijo de su... -- Cómo se tardan!**

**RAG: Discúlpenme! ¬.¬ Pero esto lo tengo que poner para honrar a ciertas personas.**

**Dray: ¬.¬ Bueno, las notas son para Sligerer, Raven Youkai, Axel0adn, el dueto de anni-fer, -****stellatedmichelle- y Cammy 13!**

**RAG: A Sligerer gracias por responderme a mis reviews y sigue escribiendo tal y como vas, eres super excelente non**

**Dray: A Raven Youkai, como ya ves, hemos hecho sufrir un poco a cada uno, pero ahora las que sufrirán más serán las chicas, por dolores de parto oOU**

**RAG: Y a -****stellatedmichelle- (lo escribí bien? ..) pues gracias por decir todo eso... y mi prima, la amarré a un poste de luz y la mojé para que se electrocutara ****Muajajajajaja... cof cof cof --**

**Dray: ¬¬U**

**RAG: Perdón, tenía la garganta seca nnU**

**Dray: Ajá ¬¬ Bueno, para el fabuloso dueto de anni-fer, nuestros más sinceros y mejores deseos de que vengan con otra historia nueva nñ, saludos a Koa y a Anni n.n**

**RAG: A Axel0adn pues... sobre todo gracias, por qué? Por todo. Y, esta bien... sé que no te gusta este fict, y sin embargo al principio lo leíste y después lo dejaste de leer, lo presiento. Bueno, espero que estés bien n.n**

**Dray: Y finalmente para Cammy...**

**Rag: Que estaba fregando mucho en que quería que ya pusiera este chapter xD por fin lo puse, Cammy! Y recuerda que para el sábado próximo, el episodio 10 n.ñ Y esperamos sus reviews, recuérdenlo, o se acaba la historia ¬¬**

**Dray: Seh, lo que dice la zonza esta nn**

**RAG: ¬¬x**

**Dray: Nos despedimos... Bye**

**RAG: Xiao! –susurrando- quiero reviews ¬¬**

**_RavenAzarathGem and Drayline Rousher_**


	10. Los Meses Más Lindos

En el capítulo anterior:

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Y así, todos los titanes tuvieron que esperar a que Cyborg despertara de ese pequeño desmayo, pero todos decían "Nahh, sólo fue un desmayo u.ú" Pero pues qué le iban a hacer? Bueno, lo dejarían ahí desmayado como idiota? Porque si son capaces. Pero como buenos integrantes, se acomodaron a su alrededor e intentaban despertarlo a como diera lugar.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Capítulo 10: "Los Meses Más Lindos"_**

Cyborg abría lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de todos sus amigos titanes que se encontraban alrededor suyo mirándolo abobados. Hasta que por fin estaba recobrando la conciencia y miraba sus rostros confusos, excepto el de Raven que lo tenía igual de frío como siempre.

Cy: Ehh... chicos. Qué pasó?

BB: Te desmayaste o.o

Cy: Eso ya lo sé ¬¬

BB: Entonces para qué preguntas? o.o

Cy: ¬¬x Bueno, que alguien me explique ù.û

Rob: Pues te dijimos que las chicas...

Cy: Eso también lo sé!

Rob: Entonces?

Cy: Que alguien me explique cómo es que salieron embarazadas ò.ó

Star: Pues tú lo sabes muy bien, amigo Cyborg

Cy: ...

Rae: Acaso creías que la cigüeña iba a venir? ¬.¬

BB: La cigüeña! 0.0 Dónde!

Rae: ù.û imbécil –le da un zape-

BB: ¬¬#

Cy: Está bien, me están asustando más de lo que lo hacían antes oo

Star: Pero piénsalo! Seremos mamás y papás en menos de un año! n.n

Rob: Es verdad.

BB: Y tu serás el tío Cyborg n.ñ

Cy: u.u Estos serán los meses más largos que tendré...

BB, Rob: Igual los nuestros uu

Rae, Star: ¬¬ Ya lo verán

**_2 meses después..._**

Habitación de Raven:

Se oían ruidos extraños por toda la habitación y por fuera, o al menos es lo que pensaba Robin ya que estaba pasando por ahí.

Rae: Ahh... más adentro...

BB: Está bien...

Rob: oo

Rae: No... ahh... más adentro...

BB: Pero, Raven... Estás sudando oo

Rae: Dije que más adentro! Apúrate que me estoy cansando!

BB: Esta bien...

Rob: OO

Rae: AAHHHH!

BB: Estás bien?

Rae: Claro que no! Eso me dolió!

Rob: O/O

BB: Lo siento... no quería... por eso te dije que no tan adentro

Rae: ¬¬

BB: nnU

Rae: Muévete

BB: Qué! Todavía lo quieres más adentro! OO

Rae: Pues claro que sí... muévete rápido esta vez.

Rob: O/O

BB: Está bien... ahi voy u.u

En eso, Robin no soportó más e intentó atraparlos con las manos en la masa abriendo la puerta de golpe y encontrándolos haciendo sus "cositas".

Rob: ò.ó Ya los atrapé! Malditos cal... ..

Rae: Qué ¬.¬

BB: TT Ayúdame

Rob: Pero qué...? ..

En esto se ve a Raven y Beast Boy cargando uno de los libreros que Raven tenía en la habitación. Raven lo intentaba mover más al fondo porque en una esquina ocupaba mucho espacio y por el estado en que estaba, Beast Boy la tuvo que ayudar, ya que estaba MUY pesado.

Rae: Qué demonios creías ¬.¬

Rob: Bueno... ehh... eso no importa. Pero, por qué gritaste? o.o

BB: Verás nñ Es que...

Rae: Es que este idiota que tengo aquí se movió e hizo que me aplastara el dedo ù.úx

Rob: Ahh oo

Rae: Qué esperas, idiota! Tu también ayúdame! ò.ó

Rob: Esta bien oo

Unos días después, Robin, Cyborg y Beast Boy fueron de compras, porque las chicas estaban hartas y les gritaron para que fueran. Llegaron al centro comercial más grande que hayan visto en toda su media corta vida y antes de llegar a la tienda, Beast Boy se paró en seco frente a un aparador.

BB: ROBIN! –pegó sus manos en el cristal, como si estuviera hipnotizado por lo que vió-

Rob: Qué pasa?

BB: Qué te parece?

Rob: Pero, Beast Boy... No crees que...

BB: Robin, es lo que más deseo ahora. Y supongo que tu también...

Rob: Pues... tienes razón... también lo deseo

BB: Entonces...?

Rob: Sí

BB: Genial! Hmm... me gusta ese

Rob: A mí ese...

BB: Tú crees que...

Cy: OIGAN! APÚRENSE! Ò.Ó

BB, Rob: VAMOS!

Rob: Entonces sí... vendremos luego a escondidas...

BB: Y hay que juntar el dinero... es muy caro ú.ù

Rob: Sí, lo sé ú.û Pero valdrá la pena

BB: Sí...

_**Otros 2 meses después...**_

Habitación de Raven (otra vez):

Raven estaba sentada en la cama y Beast Boy estaba a su lado izquierdo. Los dos no hacían movimiento alguno, no hablaban, solo miraban fijamente el piso. Hasta que Beast Boy decidió romper el hielo, tomándole la mano.

BB: Todo estará bien...

Rae: Eso es lo que intento pensar.

BB: Debes poner tu mente en positivo.

Rae: Eso intento

BB: Todo va a estar bien

Rae: Pero... cuando el bebé venga, puede que yo destruya a casi media ciudad con mis poderes. Dicen que el dolor es tan grande que me hará sufrir mucho...

BB: Yo estaré ahí. Lo prometo n.n

Dicho esto, en el rostro de Raven se dibujó una sonrisa tierna, que hasta podía cautivar al hombre más serio. Él se acercó lentamente a ella hasta abrazarla. Beast Boy recostó su cabeza de lado en el estómago de Raven, poniendo de tal manera una oreja en el estómago. Raven acariciaba su cabello suavemente, hasta que de repente, sintió una patada de parte de su futuro hijo.

BB: Wow! O.O Sentiste eso?

Rae: Si... –asentía con su cabeza-

BB: Crees que... se parezca a mí? o.o

Rae: No quiero que salga tan feo

BB: Oye! ¬¬

Rae: Jaja xD era broma

BB: o.O TÚ haciendo bromas? Qué pasó? Dónde está Raven? Qué le hiciste?

Rae: Qué tiene de malo? ¬.¬

BB: Que antes eras tan fría como un helado de chocolate recién salido de la nevera o.o

Rae: Tonto ¬¬

BB: Ven acá! n0n

Rae: no o.o no, no, no, no... O.O NOOOO! ALÉJATE! NO! ME HACES COSQUILLAS! xD QUÍTATE! JAJAJA! QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! xD

BB: NOOOO xD

El Living de la torre T:

Ya todos estaban haciendo sus cosas normales como si nada pasara: Cyborg y Beast Boy jugando videojuegos, Robin observándolos, Starfire preparando comida Tamaraniana y Raven leyendo en un sillón apartado. Hermosa tarde de invierno. Todos estaban vestidos igual, a excepción de las chicas, que no podían ponerse sus debidos uniformes por... por su protuberancia xD Starfire traía una bata color rosa y blanca y Raven, igual, excepto que de color negra y azul.

Hasta que de repente, se oyó un quejido por parte de Starfire y un pequeño grito de Raven, haciendo que algunas cosas se quebraran y derritieran sin control.. Los chicos rápidamente dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ir a ayudarlas. Starfire se mantenía de pie apoyada en la barra, mientras que Raven yacía en el suelo sujetándose su estómago.

Rob: Star!

BB: Raven!

Star: Estoy bien, solo que siento un pequeño dolor en mi estómago. El bebé estará pateándome otra vez?

Rob: No lo creo. Cyborg! Debes revisarla...

BB: No solo a Star! También a Raven! ò.ó

Rae: AAHHHHHHHH! –explotó casi media sala-

Todos se cubrieron detrás de la barra de la cocina.

Rae: YYAAAAA! –gritaba mientras se sujetaba el estómago-

BB: Ya qué?

Cy: Creo que... que ya es la hora

Rob: Ya? 0.0 Tan pronto!

Star: Pero... aun no son los 9 meses... apenas tenemos 7! ó.ò

BB: Debemos irnos a un hospital ahora!

Rob: Rápido! Al auto T!

Así, Beast Boy se llevó cargando a Raven hasta el auto T, Star estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar así que no hubo la necesidad de que Robin la cargara. Todos subieron al auto y emprendieron viaje hacia el hospital. Cyborg, como siempre, iba manejando, Robin en el asiento al lado del conductor, Star iba en la ventana izquierda, en seguida iba Beast Boy y Raven iba recargada en su regazo, haciendo muecas de dolor.

Star: Vamos, amiga! Respira firmemente! ó.ò Recuerda los ejercicios que hicimos!

Rae: Ahh... Star! Solo quiero unas malditas pastillas para dormirme! AAAHHHHHH! –dio un grito tan fuerte que hizo que varios postes se cayeran-

Rob: Cyborg, más aprisa!

Cy: Esta bien! Ya voy!

BB: Resiste un poco más, Raven!

Y Cyborg pisó el acelerador, haciendo que las llantas sacaran fuego y dejando humo en la carretera oOU Ya llegando al hospital, tenían una silla preparada, ya que ya les habían informado del caso y se prepararon. Bajaron a Raven del auto y la sentaron en la silla de ruedas, y se la llevaron a la sala de urgencias.

Llegó el doctor Greenwood, quien antes las había atendido, se encargó de atender a Raven. Entró a la sala y una media hora después salió, los titanes estaban en la sala de espera, esperando a que hubiese respuesta de su amiga. El doctor caminó hacia ellos y le pidió al padre que hablara con él acerca de un asunto importante.

Mientras tanto, en la sala donde se encontraba Raven, yacía en una camilla blanca completamente dormida, se había cansado de tanto gritar y patalear. Su expresión era una mezcla de tristeza, dolor, angustia y temor. Tenía el presentimiento de algo malo.

**RAG: Siii! ya venimos a molestar! ¬¬**

**Dray: Viniste a molestar ¬¬**

**RAG: Gracias por tu apoyo moral! ò.ó**

**Dray: Igual tú! ò.ó Como que mejor dejamos de pelear? ¬¬ Que estés así de triste no significa que te estés peleando con todos...**

**RAG: Si... está bien**

**Dray: Mis disculpas, lectores y escritores, últimamente cierta escritora ha...**

**RAG: Cállate! ò.ó**

**Dray: La princesita del drama llegó ù.û**

**RAG: ... Lo siento**

**Dray: Tranquila... luego te disculparás con él ó.ó**

**RAG: ... sí...**

**Dray: Pues como siempre, agradecemos que hayan leído este fict y como siempre, otra vez, agradecemos a todos nuestros escritores favoritos.**

**RAG: Quiero dejarle mensaje a 3 escritores...**

**Dray: El primero es para:**

**RAG: Para Cammy 13 ó Cammy Raven... Total, es Cammy... Cammy, TE VOY A MATAR! Ò.Ó Y YA SABES POR QUÉ!**

**Dray: Ejeje nnU Que directa... bueno, el segundo es para:**

**RAG: Para Gotich girl. Amiga... muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo n.n ayer me levantaste mucho el ánimo, hablamos muy a gusto y como siempre, toda gótica se tiene que apoyar entre su grupo.**

**Dray: Ella en cuanto a sus palabras es muy sabia, leamos una: "Rara, extraña, diferente, pero con sentimientos y corazón"... Muy sabia su frase. Bueno, pasemos con el tercero y último escritor que es Axel0adn. Aquí cierta persona le quiere decir algo.**

**RAG: ...**

**Dray: Hassel... habla**

**RAG: ...**

**Dray: Hassel... **

**RAG: No puedo! –empieza a llorar-**

**Dray: Hassel!... Lo siento mucho, es que ella pues, lo tiene que decir públicamente.**

**RAG: No! no! no! no!**

**Dray: HASSEL! Ò.Ó**

**RAG: ... Está bien... y lo siento por todos aquellos que están leyendo esto, y por sobre todo... por ti. Nuestra amistad es muy grande y... y yo, no recuerdo lo que hice, lo que sí recuerdo es esa pelea y yo... –comienza a sollozar- yo lo siento mucho –cae de rodilla y el cabello le cubre completamente la cara- no quería hacer algo malo y... y por mi culpa ahora estás enojado –ahora sí comienza al llorar- ya no puedo continuar... lo siento mucho! Lo siento!... Quiero que sepas que eres un gran amigo y que te estimo mucho... te quiero mucho... –sale corriendo a la sala y se tira en el sillón-**

**Dray: Bueno... la princesa del drama acaba de hablar y pues... te diré algo a tí y Gotich girl lo sabe... ayer lloró y se lamentó mucho porque temía perder a un buen amigo. Gotich girl la apoyó mucho y por eso le agradecerá... o mas bien, aggradeceremos eternamente. Cuando te conectaste... se puso muy nerviosa y tuvo miedo, de qué? Eso ni yo lo sé. Bueno, hasta aquí llega el mensaje para Axel0adn y lo único que haré será despedirme de ustedes y nos vemos el próximo sábado en otro episodio de Tragedias...**

**Ahh! y por favor, dejen reviews... buenos en este caso que sean buenos porque ella está muy triste y necesito algo para animarla y ella también necesita algo para animarse... por favor, ustedes pueden ayudar dejando un reviews, porque 5 reviews es igual a el siguiente capítulo. Ahora sí... nos vemos en el chapter 11! Bye!**


	11. La Visión Del Accidente

En el capítulo anterior:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la sala donde se encontraba Raven, yacía en una camilla blanca completamente dormida, se había cansado de tanto gritar y patalear. Su expresión era una mezcla de tristeza, dolor, angustia y temor. Tenía el presentimiento de algo malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capítulo 11: "La Visión Del Accidente"_**

BB: Doctor... qué pasa?

Dr.: Lo que sucede, es que Raven, debido a su naturalidad, tiene problemas en su aparato reproductor...

BB: Y eso es... grave?

Dr.: Por supuesto

BB: Qué tan grave es, doctor?

Dr.: Pues... necesita de urgencia que el bebé salga... y debe de ser ahora o si no... –bajó la cabeza- Raven morirá...

BB: No...

Los ojos de Beast Boy se abrieron completamente por la respuesta del doctor, temía lo peor así que solo respondió...

BB: Entonces... hágalo

Dr.: Pero esto trae sus consecuencias... puede que el bebé se ponga débil, ya que no estará en el cuerpo de su madre, no seguirá siendo alimentado de una debida forma.

BB: ...

Dr.: Comenzaremos en una hora...

BB: Puedo... ver a Raven ahora?

Dr.: Si, pero solo tendrá hasta que la operemos

BB: Operar!

Dr.: Será cesaria, no se preocupe, no haremos otra cosa.

BB: Ohh, esta bien... Qué es cesaria? o.o

Dr.: Bueno, pues... la cesaria consiste en extraer al bebé haciendo un corte de forma horizontal o vertical, que es la más tradicional.

BB: No le dolerá?

Dr.: Estará sedada, no lo sentirá... excepto cuando despierte.

BB: Supongo que está bien... emm... iré a la habitación.

Y así, Beast Boy caminó a paso presuroso hasta la habitación No. 129 para visitar a Raven, que pronto sería una futura madre, en menos de un día! Eso lo alegraba mucho, excepto por la situación que tenía. Giró la perilla y suavemente abrió la puerta, revisando bien por dentro hasta encontrar a Raven, quien yacía aún en la camilla blanca mirando hacia arriba. Ya había despertado.

BB: Raven? –La llamó suavemente-

Rae: Beast Boy? –sus ojos se veían cansados y se abrieron un poco más al verlo-

BB: Vine a ver cómo estabas.

Rae: Pues ya ves que no estoy bien.

BB: Sí... lo sé –bajó su cabeza- pero quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en todo. –Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de tal forma que su cabeza se acomodara en su pecho, y él recargara su cabeza en la de ella-

Rae: Supongo que me tendrán que operar y sacarme al bebé porque si no lo hacen moriré... o me equivoco?

BB: Cómo lo supiste?

Rae: Lo supuse. Beast Boy...

BB: Sí?

Rae: Puedo pedirte un favor?

BB: Claro, lo que tu quieras.

Rae: Advierte a Robin...

BB: Advertirle?

Rae: Debes advertirle a Robin que cuide a Starfire... y la debe cuidar mucho...

BB: Pero por qué o qué?

Rae: Porque... tuve una visión en la que ella y Robin tuvieron un accidente...

BB: Y...?

Rae: No sé qué pasará, solo vi que la trajeron a este hospital. Desperté hace unos minutos. No pude ver más...

BB: Eso fue... extraño.

Rae: No... fue horrible, debes advertirle a Robin y a Starfire AHORA

BB: S-sí... lo haré. Saldremos al rato Cy y yo. Iremos por pizza, tenemos hambre u.u

Rae: Te dio hambre en estos momentos tan críticos! ò.ó

BB: Perdón ·-· Es que ya es tarde y no hemos comido.

Rae: Está bien...

Dr.: -Toca a la puerta- Ya es hora

BB: Sí... Raven...

Rae: Dime...

BB: No me iré a comer... solo les iré a avisar y me quedaré aquí contigo.

Rae: Pero...

BB: Me quedaré a vigilarte aquí, te lo prometo.

Rae: Esta bien... Pero ve y advierte a los chicos acerca de lo que te conté.

BB: Esta bien. Iré corriendo.

Y rápidamente, Beast Boy salió de la habitación corriendo hacia la sala de espera, donde los tres titanes yacían, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Llegó y sólo estaba Cyborg. Su mirada se tornó preocupada y aterrorizada al no ver a sus otros dos amigos con él. Quería... no, DEBÍA advertirles. Preocupado, habló con Cyborg.

BB: VIEJO! Dónde están Robin y Star! –Le gritó exasperado-

Cy: Shhhh! Estamos en un hospital, BB. Tranquilízate.

BB: Está bien... Dónde están?

Cy: Pensamos que ibas a querer quedarte y pues, Robin y Star fueron por la pizza, la traerán para comerla aquí. Solo fue eso, viejo.

BB: Ohh no.

Cy: Pasa algo malo?

BB: Raven me dijo que les advirtiera a ellos dos.

Cy: Pero... por qué?

BB: Porque... tuvo una visión en la que ellos dos tuvieron un accidente.

Cy: VIEJO! ESTÁS BROMEANDO! –gritó mientras se paraba del sillón-

Enf: SSHHHHHHHHH!

Cy: Lo siento –dijo susurrando- Bueno, tenemos que buscarlos.

BB: Ehh... Cyborg... le prometí a Raven que me quedaría con ella.

Cy: No importa, los iré a buscar yo –Ya iba caminando hacia la entrada hasta que paró en seco- Ahh... Y BB...

BB: Sí?

Cy: Suerte, con Raven y el bebé n.n

BB: Gracias, viejo

Cyborg salió caminando a paso presuroso hacia la entrada del hospital y fue directamente a agarrar al auto T para buscar a Robin y Starfire que se dirigieron a la pizzería que acostumbraban a ir todos juntos. Sabía cual era su destino y qué camino tomar. Lo reconocía bien. Mientras tanto...

En una calle de Gotham City. Una motocicleta viajaba a una velocidad tolerante, con dos pasajeros. Nuestros héroes. Robin iba al frente y Starfire atrás, sujetándose como pudiese de Robin. Lo que no sabían, eran que en la vuelta de esa calle, al girar, algo pasaría.

Un auto venía a toda velocidad, al parecer el conductor venía ebrio. Robin no se dio cuenta del auto y justo en la intersección, se dio cuenta de cómo venía el conductor. No pudo frenar a tiempo. Hubo un choque muy brusco entre un auto gris y la motocicleta roja. Starfire gritó horrorizada y, al momento del impacto, se soltó de Robin y salió disparada muchos metros atrás.

Rob: STARFIRE!

Se golpeó contra otro auto para después caer en la acera. Robin, horrorizado también, no le importó mucho golpear al conductor, sino ir corriendo con Starfire para auxiliarla y asegurarse de que estuviese bien, pero no fue así. Estaba ahí tirada, con la mirada perdida, inconciente. Acaso... Estaría muerta? Robin tenía esperanzas.

La tomó entre sus brazos, del cual el brazo izquierdo estaba ligeramente adolorido, pero no le importaba. Le dolería más perder a su hijo que perder un brazo. Una multitud se juntaba muy rápidamente. Robin llegó donde el conductor y le dio un buen golpe en la cara, dejándolo más inconciente de lo que estaba.

Las ambulancias llegaron del hospital de Gotham City para llevarse a Starfire a urgencias. Lamentablemente, Cyborg ya había llegado al lugar de los hechos, pero no les pudo advertir acerca de las palabras de Beast Boy. Fue demasiado tarde para los dos. Ya llegando al hospital, la metieron rápidamente a la sala de urgencias, donde ya tenían todo preparado.

Mientras tanto, en otra sala:

Dr.: Bisturí...

Enf: Bisturí –le pasaba el bisturí-

Dr.: Sudor...

Enf: -Le limpiaba la frente-

Dr.: Tijeras...

Enf: Tijeras –le pasó las tijeras-

Dr.: ...Listo

La operación para extraer el bebé a Raven fue exitosa, según los doctores. Pero ahora, debían esperar a que Raven despertara y asegurarse de que se encontraba en estado normal, o al menos casi normal. Ahora la situación con Starfire. También tuvieron que tener operación con ella, ya que debían asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Al rato después de que Starfire estuviera en la camilla recostada, despertó, antes de ser operada. Al parecer el daño no era mucho, sino que solo fue un simple desmayo, después de todo era una tamaraniana, y aguantaría mucho, al igual su bebé. Pero le resultó peor... sería... parto natural ·-·U

Dr.: -Entrando a la sala- Pero... cómo? Cómo puede estar despierta después de que la trajeron así!

Star: Soy tamaraniana o.o

Dr.: Ehh?

Rob: Tamaraniana, extraterrestre... da igual. Los tamaranianos tienen grandes fuerzas físicas, lo que pasa en este caso. El choque no le afectó en mucho.

Star: Sip

Dr.: -Sin palabras- o.o Ehh... bueno. Mejor comencemos de una vez con el parto.

Star: Claro o.o

15 minutos después:

Dr.: Listo

Star: Vaya... eso fue muy rápido

Dr.: Usted ha tenido a una hermosa niña. Muchas felicidades.

Star: Una... una niña! –Lloraba de la alegría-

Una enfermera traía a la bebé en sus brazos, el cabello de color negro y tez blanca. Solo que era más pequeña, debido a que le faltaban 2 meses de desarrollo, y ahora serían 2 meses en incubadora. La enfermera le entregó a su hija, haciéndola estremecerse de emoción. La tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, dándole un suave y cálido abrazo y besando su frente.

**RAG: Waaaa! -w- Por fin y terminé este chapter y también terminé con mucho sueño -- Está corto? Pues se aguantan ¬¬ Ya me cansé por esta noche u.u Me voy a dormir --**

**Dray: Huevona ¬.¬**

**RAG: Ahorita son las... 11:54 p.m. y estoy que me caigo para atrás de la silla... Necesito irme a dormir ahora u.uzZzZ –se cae para atrás de la silla y se queda acostada en la cama redonda del perro xDU-**

**Dray: nñU Mejor yo continúo con los agradecimientos y lo demás. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias por leernos y... Tranquilos con los reviews! xD No es competencia, pero a ambas nos encantó eso de que se hayan adelantado a los reviews de 2 chapters más n.ñU Muchos saludos a los mismos escritores, lectores, vecinos y mejores amigos... Y a Cammy...**

**RAG: -hablando dormida- A Cammy me la voy a chi&ar u.úzZzZ**

**Dray: oOU Bueno... Esperamos que nos manden todavía MÁS reviews de los que nos mandaron toda la semana 6.6 yyy esperamos también cumplir con nuestro cometido, ya que ella está hasta la cabeza de tareas, lectura, práctica de DDR, poesía, narración y... otras más n.ñU Bueno, nos despedimos... oO Esperen...**

**-Drayline le pega una patada a Ragie para que se despierte-**

**RAG: Auch! u.ùzZzZ Qué quieres, Dray? 9.9**

**Dray: Levántate huevona! Ò.Ó**

**RAG: Aiss... como jodes! qué demonios quieres? ò.ô**

**Dray: Despídete, zonza ¬.¬**

**RAG: Ya? o.o Ahh... bueno... Nos despedimos cordialmente de ustedes amigos lectores! n0n Adiós y buenas noches... –Todo lo dice rápido y luego se avienta otra vez en la cama del perro xD- u.uzZzZ**

**Dray: ¬¬U Bueno... Nos leemos luego. Xiao**

**_RavenAzarathGem _ and _Drayline Rousher_**


	12. Di Que Sí

En el capítulo anterior:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una enfermera traía a la bebé en sus brazos, el cabello de color negro y tez blanca. Solo que era más pequeña, debido a que le faltaban 2 meses de desarrollo, y ahora serían 2 meses en incubadora. La enfermera le entregó a su hija, haciéndola estremecerse de emoción. La tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, dándole un suave y cálido abrazo y besando su frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capítulo 12: "Di Que Sí"_**

Una habitación completamente blanca; camilla, cortinas, paredes, muebles... absolutamente todo de blanco. Una joven de cabellos violeta yacía acostada, profundamente dormida. Se comenzaron a oír golpes en la puerta. Un joven de tez verde llamaba a la puerta. No hubo contestación. Volvió a tocar. Tampoco lo hubo. Esta vez abrió la puerta de una vez por todas y la vio ahí acostada.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la camilla. La observó detenidamente y apartaba los cabellos de su cara hacia los lados. La miraba atentamente, hasta que ella suavemente despertó, abriendo lentamente los ojos, observando los ojos de la persona frente a ella. Beast Boy bajó un poco la cabeza y le dio un suave y cálido beso en los labios, mientras ella respondía con igualmente.

BB: Estás bien?

Rae: Sí, de maravilla.

BB: Quisieras... ir a ver a... nuestro bebé?

Rae: Es lo que más deseo en este momento –sonreía de forma dulce e inocente-

BB: Esta bien. Espera te traigo una silla.

Rae: De acuerdo.

Beast Boy agarró una silla de ruedas que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. La tomó de la mano y le ayudó a sentarse. La sentó delicadamente. Tomó la silla por los mangos y la empujó suavemente. Abrió la puerta. Iban recorriendo ya varios pasillos, todos estaban vacíos. Pasaron por uno y ahí vieron que una enfermera pasaba por allí, cerca de la sala donde tenían a los bebés.

BB: Disculpe, me puede decir dónde se encuentra mi hijo?

Enf: Sí, claro. Cuáles son sus nombres?

BB: Garfield Logan

Rae: Raven Roth

Enf: -Revisaba la libreta- ... –Se quedó callada-

Rae: Q-qué pasa?

Enf: Lo siento mucho...

BB: Qué? Qué fue lo que pasó!

Enf: Pues, su hijo... acaba de morir –los ojos de ambos padres se abrieron mucho- tuvo un problema respiratorio, pues era muy pequeño y débil.

BB: Estás bromeando, es una broma, y una de muy mal gusto!

Enf: Lo siento mucho pero, es la verdad. Su hijo falleció hoy.

Los ojos de la dama oscura se comenzaron a cristalizar, fijando su vista en un solo punto, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pronto, se oyeron sollozos provenientes de sus cálidos labios y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Un llanto fuerte se alcanzó a oír por todo el pasillo.

Rae: No, no es verdad! NO NO NO NO NOOO!

Rae: NOOOO! –Con los ojos muy abiertos y sudando-

BB: -abriendo la puerta- Raven! Estás bien? –corriendo hacia ella-

Rae: Tuve... tuve un sueño horrible... –sudando y tocándose la frente para apartarse unos mechones que caían en su rostro-

BB: Ya, calma, solo fue un sueño, tranquila –la consolaba y le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le habían dado un gran susto-

Rae: Fue horrible, un horrible sueño... fue una pesadilla

BB: Tranquilízate, y dime... qué pasó en ese sueño?

Rae: Nuestro hijo... murió, y yo tenía mucho miedo y comencé a llorar –unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos amatista-

BB: Esta bien, calma... Si quieres, vamos a ver a nuestro hijo. Lo ansío mucho n.n

Rae: S-sí... claro õ.ò

BB: Todo estará bien! Te lo aseguro. Ven, vamos.

Llegaron al mismo pasillo en que se encontraban los bebés en el sueño de Raven. Pero esta vez, Raven se asustó, temiendo que podía ser una visión ese sueño, esa horrible pesadilla, y corrió. No le importó su estado, le dolía la herida de la operación, pero no le importaba, quería ver a su hijo. Beast Boy solo la siguió asustado.

BB: Oye Raven! Espera! –Corriendo mucho y llegando al punto de cansarse- _"Cómo puede correr así en ese estado y no se cansa?"_ –pensaba mientras sus manos estaban en sus rodillas y respiraba agitadamente-

No le hacía caso. Seguía corriendo y corriendo, casi tropezando con cada vuelta que daba, hasta que se topó con una enfermera. Corrió hacia ella, la tomó del cuello de la camisa de su uniforme blanco y le dijo:

Rae: Donde está? Donde está mi bebé! DONDE ESTÁ! –a un punto de casi acabarse la voz de tanto gritar-

Enf: D-disculpe, señorita, pero me está ahorcando...

BB: Raven! Déjala!

Rae: -hizo un gesto de molestia y enojo a la vez- Está bien... solo dígame DÓNDE está MÍ hijo, dónde está mi bebé, con que me diga que está vivo me basta.

Enf: Pues verá... espere aquí, y sí, su hijo está vivo.

BB: Gracias, enfermera.

Enf: No hay por donde. Y mejor, dígame Kary n.n

BB: Ehh... sí, claro o.o

La enfermera se dirigió a una sala donde habían varios bebés, una recámara pintada con colores brillantes en tonos blancos y amarillos y con una gran ventana en una pared viendo hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los padres mirando a sus hijos. La enfermera buscaba la sala donde estaban las incubadoras; al parecer, había 3 incubadoras, 3 bebés. La enfermera les hizo una seña de que entraran al lugar. Ambos asintieron. Dieron la vuelta y entraron a la habitación. La enfermera los guió hacia donde estaban los 3 bebés, y caminaron hacia las incubadoras.

BB: Dónde está mi bebé?

Kary: Este es el hijo de los señores Hoffman –Señalando dentro de una incubadora, un bebé con el cabello castaño claro- Este bebé, es de los señores Grayson –Señalando dentro de otra incubadora a una niña de tez blanca y suave y hermoso cabello negro-

BB: Wow! Mira, Raven! El niño de Robin y Star

Kary: Pues... de hecho, es una niña n.n

Rae, BB: Ohh...

Kary: Y éste... es el hijo... de los señores Logan. Pueden verlo, me retiraré un momento, tengo algo que hacer con la señora Dennis. Si necesitan algo, solo avísenme, si? Ya me voy.

Y la enfermera Kary se retiró de la habitación, dejando solo a la pareja. Los padres se acercaron a la incubadora y pudieron apreciar a un bebé, una niña igual que la de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Una hermosa niña que parecía la viva imagen de su madre, aunque no tenía un shakra en su frente. Cabello violáceo, piel un poco pálida y sus ojos, aun no podían saber el color de los mismos porque aun era pequeña y no podía abrir sus ojos.

BB: Es preciosa, al igual que su madre –Apoyando sus manos en el cristal de la incubadora-

Rae: Es... es mi hija? Es... muy hermosa, digna de la belleza de una princesa de Azarath. Cómo me gustaría poder abrazarla y darle todo mi amor ahora mismo. Llevármela de este horrible lugar e irnos a la torre y vivir tranquilamente –apoyando una de sus manos en el cristal también y su otra mano contra su pecho-

BB: Raven? No se por qué estás diciendo cosas de ese tipo –dijo bromeando-

Rae: Y yo no sé por qué tuve relaciones contigo –bromeando igualmente-

BB: Jeje

Rae: Y por cierto... –sin despegar la mirada de su hija y sin mover sus manos-

BB: Sí? –volteando a verla-

Rae: Esa enfermera se equivocó

BB?

Rae: No soy la "señora Logan"

BB: Lo sé, pero... quiero cambiar eso

Rae? –con su misma mirada de siempre y arqueando una ceja-

BB: Raven, quiero que ahora ya no seas Raven Roth... sino, Raven Logan –tomándole la mano- Mi esposa

Rae: Beast Boy... –pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos amatista-

BB: Raven... –hincándose y sacando una pequeña cajita negra del bolsillo de su chaqueta, abriéndola y dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era sencillo; oro con un diamante al centro y cinco pequeños zafiros a cada lado del diamante- Quieres... casarte conmigo? –acercando su mano un poco más a él-

Rae: Beast Boy... –Llorando silenciosamente- y-yo... yo no puedo...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde estaba Starfire...

Star: Sí, es una hermosa niña con el cabello de su padre, es muy oscuro y bonito.

Rob: Lo sé... la vi. Y dime, Star...

Star: Sí, Star? o.o

Rob: ¬¬U _"Qué niña tan más inocente u.û" _Bueno... cómo se llamará?

Star: A mí me gusta Moonfire! non

Rob: o.OU Moon... fire?

Star: De origen Tamaran por supuesto. Además, ya tiene un nombre tuyo, es mi turno n0n

Rob: Está bien... se llamará... Moonfire Grayson? Se oye raro xD pero me gusta... que se llame Moonfire. Y dime... Por qué Moonfire?

Star: Porque... –agachando un poco su cabeza- hice una promesa.

Rob: Una... promesa? –Arqueando una ceja-

Star: Sí, Robin, le hice una promesa a mi mejor amiga antes de que ella muriera. Prometí que en su honor pondría su nombre a una de mis hijas. –levantando su cabeza y viendo a los ojos de el chico maravilla-

Rob: Entonces la querías mucho

Star: Así es... Pero, aun tengo la esperanza de volver a ir a Tamaran a visitar su tumba y dejarle sus flores favoritas que recogíamos en un campo cuando pequeñas –sonrió melancólicamente-

Rob: Claro... cuando quieras iremos. Pero, por ahora... debemos encargarnos de Moonfire.

Star: Lo sé, y creo que eso será glorioso n.n –intentando levantar el ánimo a ambos- Pero... –ahora cambiando su expresión a una más seria y triste- al parecer estoy cometiendo una gran atrocidad y es de las peores.

Rob? –abriendo bien los ojos-

Star: En mi planeta, tener un hijo sin antes haberse casado es muestra de rebeldía e impureza hacia nuestra familia. Y yo pertenezco a la familia real ú.ù Aun nadie se ha enterado de que hemos tenido un hijo.

Rob: Lo sé, pero... quiero cambiar eso –sacando de su pantalón una pequeña cajita negra. La abre. Se revela un pequeño anillo igual de hermoso que el que tenía Beast Boy: En vez de un diamante al centro, tenía un diamante de las lunas de Centauri, el favorito de Star y en vez de zafiros, eran rubíes- Star... –tomándole la mano y arrodillándose- Quieres casarte conmigo?

Star: Robin... Claro que acepto! Sí quiero ser tu esposa! –Se le fue encima a Robin, y como Starfire estaba en la camilla, se cayó al suelo junto con Robin y lo abrazó- Pero...

Rob: Dime... –separándose un poco de ella-

Star: Qué significa el anillo? o.o? –separándose completamente de él-

Rob: Pues verás... Cuando una persona propone matrimonio, le da un anillo de compromiso para demostrar que en verdad quiere casarse con ella. –poniéndole el anillo a Star- Y éste es tuyo.

Star: Robin... gracias! –otra vez lo abraza y le da un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios- Pero... debió ser caro porque tiene un diamante de las lunas de Centauri y tiene rubíes –observándolo detenidamente-

Rob: Pues la verdad sí, pero nos la arreglamos para eso.

Star: Arreglaron? o.o

Rob: Sí, Beast Boy también le compró uno a Raven...

Star: Ahh o.o Y cómo hicieron para conseguir el dinero? ¬¬

Rob: Esa es otra historia nnU

_Flashback_

Fue ese día en que los chicos fueron a comprar y Beast Boy se detuvo en la ventana de una joyería.

BB: ROBIN! –pegó sus manos en el cristal-

Rob: Qué pasa? –corriendo hacia donde estaba él-

BB: Qué te parece? –señalando el anillo que le dio a Raven-

Rob: Pero, Beast Boy... No crees que... es muy caro?

BB: Robin, es lo que más deseo ahora. Y supongo que tu también...

Rob: Pues... tienes razón... también lo deseo

BB: Entonces...?

Rob: Sí

BB: Genial! Hmm... me gusta ese –señalando al anillo de diamantes y zafiros-

Rob: A mí ese... –señalando en anillo de un diamante y rubíes- Pero tendré que hacerle una pequeña modificación.

BB: Eso está bien... Tú crees que... las chicas acepten? ó.ò

Cy: OIGAN! APÚRENSE! Ò.Ó

BB, Rob: VAMOS!

Rob: Entonces sí... vendremos luego a escondidas...

BB: Y hay que juntar el dinero... es muy caro ú.ù

Rob: Sí, lo sé ú.û Pero valdrá la pena

BB: Sí...

Rob: Ya sé! o.o! Deberíamos trabajar

BB: Estás loco! ò.ó –poniéndose casi paranoico-

Rob: No es broma ¬¬ O tal vez... hacer un trato con el dueño de la joyería.

BB: Hmm... me parece bien, qué clase de trato? o.o

Rob: Trabajar para él o a ver qué nos hace

BB: ¬¬ Está bien ú.û

Y luego entraron a la joyería y encontraron al dueño que era un gran empresario también, era el señor Dominic.

Rob: Disculpe... Cuánto cuestan esos anillos? o.o

Dom: Ahh! Los anillos de compromiso de diamantes y zafiros. Pues la verdad son algo caros, pero excelentes para la ocasión. Cada uno cuesta $1000 dólares

BB, Rob: OO!

Dom: Lo sé, son muy caros. Pero, para ustedes serán gratis.

BB: Claro! n0n Con gusto los aceptamos!

Rob: -le dio un codazo- Espera! ¬¬ Y dígame, qué hicimos para merecerlos?

Dom: Una vez salvaron a mi padre y les debo mucho. Así que estos anillos son todos suyos.

BB, Rob: Muchas gracias...

Rob: Pero ese es nuestro deber.

BB: Sí, viejo. Es nuestro trabajo.

Dom: No, quiero pagarles por haber salvado a mi padre. Son todos suyos. Llévenselos.

_Fin del Flashback_

Rob: Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Star: Ahh o.o Y qué pasó con el diamante de las lunas de Centauri?

Rob: Star... esa es otra historia ú.û

Mientras tanto con Beast Boy y Raven...

Rae: Yo... Yo no puedo... No puedo negarme a esta gran oferta _"Es lo que más deseo y además ya has madurado mucho"_

BB: Raven...

Rae: Sí, acepto. Quiero casarme contigo, ser tu esposa y vivir con nuestra hija –puso la cara más tierna y hermosa que ella haya hecho, hasta asustaría a los demás. Aun seguía llorando silenciosamente-

BB: No sabes qué tan feliz me has hecho, Raven. –Le coloca el anillo. Se levanta y la abraza. Le da un suave beso en los labios-

Después de ese feliz momento, se dirigieron a la incubadora para ver a su hija.

BB: Y... cómo se llamará?

Rae: Hmm... No lo sé... tu qué propones?

BB: Ehh 9.9 Ni idea... Un nombre de animal o.o

Rae: o.ô Un animal... ehh?

BB: Pero también me gustaría que tuviera algo de tu nombre...

Rae: Hmm... Crow

BB: Crow? o.O

Rae: Crow es Cuervo, al igual que Raven.

BB: Siii! Me parece perfecto! n0n

Rae: Entonces tú serás Crow –llamándole a su hija-

De repente, la niña se veía que comenzaba a llorar. Raven se dio cuenta de esto y entonces le tocó la frente (**N/A: No se si han visto las incubadoras, pero tienen como dos guantes que son para poder tocar al bebé sin que entren bacterias o cosas así**) y entonces dejó de llorar.

BB: Cómo lo supiste? o.O

Rae: Instinto.

Ahora, solo tendrían que esperar dos meses para que sus hijos pudieran salir y fueran a conocer su nuevo y futuro hogar. Pero, pronto muchas cosas pasarían al tener a los bebés; peleas, cuidados extremistas y estorbos de por más. Ahora con sus hijas, nuevas aventuras comenzarán.

**RAG: Hola! Y sí! Hasta aquí termina el capítulo 12 y ya se que como jodo xD (Adoro esa palabra xD) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n ya que está más largo de lo común porque me dijeron que el capítulo 11 estaba algo corto y lo intenté compensar. Espero que les guste.**

**Dray: Esperemos que lo disfruten, porque esta loca se mató en la escuela y en sus horas libres llevaba su cuaderno de... matemáticas y escribía ahí aproximadamente una hoja entera.**

**RAG: Y un saludo para los mismos de siempre y Cammy... Sí, lo sé, lindos mensajes que te he dejado xD Pero no te odio... ni te odiamos loca!**

**Dray: ¬¬U**

**RAG: Cammy... Estás loca xD Weeee:3 –se pone a dar vueltas como loca xD-**

**Dray: Joder ¬¬ Mira quién es la loca xD Bueno... Nos despedimos y esperamos sus 5 reviews para publicar el próximo sábado el capítulo 13**

**RAG: -En la sala y dando vueltas como loca... otra vez y haciendo la voz de Boo de Monsters Inc. xD- Quiero mi gatiiiitoooo! Quiero mi pto y jodido gatiiitooooo!**

**Dray: ¬¬UuU Bueno... ahora sí nos despedimos... Sayo.**


	13. Secuestros

En el capítulo anterior:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora, solo tendrían que esperar dos meses para que sus hijos pudieran salir y fueran a conocer su nuevo y futuro hogar. Pero, pronto muchas cosas pasarían al tener a los bebés; peleas, cuidados extremistas y estorbos de por más. Ahora con sus hijas, nuevas aventuras comenzarán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capítulo 13: "Secuestros"_**

Nos encontramos frente a la pizzería que acostumbran ir nuestros jóvenes héroes, había mucho humo por todas partes, al parecer era Cinderblock quien había roto la pared de uno de los edificios. Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse, se comenzaron a ver 3 siluetas.

Rob: Cinderblock...

Cy: No será mucho problema.

BB: Debemos trabajar juntos para vencerlo.

Cy: Y tu desde cuándo maduraste tanto?

BB: Desde... Hmm... No se o.oU

Cy: ¬¬U Bueno, ni tanto has madurado

Rob: nnU Bien... Titanes, ataquen!

Dicho lo del líder, ambos lo siguieron. Robin comenzó a lanzarle discos explosivos, Beast Boy se convirtió en gorila y lo agarró mientras que Cyborg comenzó a dispararle con su cañón sónico. En menos de 10 minutos, lo tenían acorralado, derrotado y ahora preso. El comunicador de Robin comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla apareció Starfire, con cierto deje de desesperación.

Star: ROBIN… VEN AHORA AL HOSPITAL… -pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos-

Rob: Star? Qué pasa? Para qué quieres que va…?

Star: AHORA!

Rae: Hazle caso a Star y vente ahora mismo! Tu también, tonto!

BB: Ehh… yo? o.o

Rae: Sí, estúpido! Todos vengan ahora al hospital! –Raven ya comenzaba a desesperarse mucho-

BB: Oye… qué pasa?

Rae: VENTE! –le gritó muy desesperada-

Los tres titanes asintieron, sabían que algo malo iba a suceder, pero… qué? Eso pronto lo descubrirían. Robin se fue en su motocicleta, Cyborg en el auto T y Beast Boy volando. El camino fue muy incómodo. Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital, se dirigieron a una sala donde estaban Starfire y Raven. Starfire estaba sentada en un sofá y se detenía el rostro con las manos, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, estaba llorando desesperadamente. Mientras que Raven, estaba parada, golpeando la pared con mucha ira, casi partiéndola.

Los chicos se quedaron congelados, pensaron que había pasado lo peor. Cada uno se acercó a su pareja.

Rob: Star, qué pasa? –la abrazó-

Star: Ro-robin… No está… -levantó su cabeza para verlo-

Rob: No… está? –puso una cara de confusión-

Star: No está… No está… Se la llevaron… -comenzó a llorar-

BB: No está? –al igual que Robin- A qué te refieres, Star?

Rae: -Dejando de golpear el muro y volteando a verlo- QUE NO ESTÁ! SE LA LLEVARON! SE LAS LLEVARON! –comenzando a llorar-

BB: Tranquilízate! Puedes hacer explotar algunas cosas! –poniéndole una mano en su hombro-

Rae: Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mi hija no está? Se la llevaron! Me oyes! SE LA LLEVARON! –poniendo su cabeza en la pared y dándole un golpe a la pared, dejando caer su puño-

BB: …

Star: Robin… Se llevaron a Crow… y también se llevaron a Moonfire… Las secuestró Slade

Rob: … Star, dime que estás bromeando, por favor…

Star: Nooo… Si pasó, Robin… Se las llevaron. Las secuestraron…

Cy: -Interviniendo- Chicos… creo que debemos ir a la torre T para rastrear a Slade, de seguro nos tiene una sorpresa por ahí.

Rob: Sí, es lo más seguro. Titanes… Vayámonos…

Todos los titanes se fueron del hospital rumbo a la torre T. Iban en el auto T. El camino fue muy silencioso e incómodo. Solo se oían los sollozos de Starfire. Iban sentados como siempre, en sus respectivos asientos; Cyborg manejando, Robin enseguida de él y los otros 3 titanes, iban atrás. Los demás comenzaban a desesperarse cada vez más, hasta que Robin decidió romper el hielo.

Rob: Tranquilízate, Star… -volteando a verla- Verás que pronto las vamos a encontrar. Lo prometo. No solo a ti, -ahora volteando a ver a Beast Boy y a Raven- sino a ustedes dos también. –Dedicándoles una sonrisa-

BB: Lo sabemos, viejo. También te decimos lo mismo –correspondiéndole la sonrisa-

Rob: -asintiendo con la cabeza-

Star: Gracias amigos! –dándole un abrazo muy… MUY fuerte a Beast Boy, Raven los miraba muy raro- Ohh… lo siento, amiga Raven… Es tuyo xD no tengo derecho a abrazarlo así… -soltándolo, mientras que él respiraba agitadamente- Toma… todo tuyo nn

Rae: ¬¬ No, gracias… quédatelo. No lo quiero.

BB: -recuperando la compostura- Oye! ¬¬ Con que así van las cosas, ehh?

Rae: Sí ¬¬ -cruzándose de brazos-

BB: ¬¬x –también cruzándose de brazos-

Cy: Ya basta los dos! Tenemos a dos pequeñas titanes perdidas y ustedes están discutiendo! ¬¬

Rob: Es verdad… Ya llegamos.

Todos se bajaron e inmediatamente subieron al living de la torre. Robin fue a trabajar en la búsqueda de Slade, acompañado de Raven y Cyborg. Starfire trabajaba en los monitores cerca de la puerta de entrada. Cuando en el monitor principal, aparece la imagen de Slade.

Slade: Hola, mis queridos titanes

Rob: Slade… Dónde están! –preguntándole golpeando el teclado con los puños-

Rae: Dónde está mi hija! Dímelo o conocerás el infierno, maldito! –muy alterada-

Slade: Ohh… Pero si se preocupan demasiado por ellas. Como pueden ver –moviéndose y dejando ver dos placas de acero cubiertas con una burbuja de cristal, donde en cada una se encontraban las bebés- ellas están a salvo.

Rae: HIJO DE… -Explota una pantalla. Robin le pone una mano en su hombro-

Rob: Cyborg, ve por los demás.

Cy: De acuerdo.

Rob: Slade… Qué quieres hacer con las niñas? –tranquilizándose-

Slade: Nada, mi querido amigo… Excepto, un intercambio.

Rae: A qué te refieres, imbécil?

Slade: A cambio de sus inútiles bebitas… Quiero aprendices.

Rob: Estás bromeando.

Slade: Un aprendiz a cambio de cada niña. Y… a quiénes quiero? A ustedes dos.

Rae: Esta vez sí te pasaste…

Slade: Esta bien. Los veo en el muelle en 5 horas. –Desaparece la imagen de la pantalla-

Ya después de que la imagen desapareció, llegan los 3 titanes. Se acercaron rápidamente y comenzaron a hablar con Robin y Raven.

Cy: Qué pasó? Dónde está Slade?

Rae: Nos pidió que…

Rob: Que hiciéramos un trato. –Frunciendo el entrecejo-

Star: Un trato? –Colocando las manos en su pecho-

BB: Un trato de qué?

Rob: Un bebé a cambio de un aprendiz.

Cy: Maldito…

Rae: Nos quiere a nosotros dos.

BB: Esta vez se pasó de la raya. Jamás lo harán, cierto? –silencio por parte de los dos, agachan la cabeza- Cierto? Raven… Dime que no lo harás…

Rae: Lo tenemos que hacer por el bien de nuestras hijas –bajando la cabeza y poniendo mirada triste y melancólica-

Cy: Viejo! Están bromeando

Rob: No es una broma. Iremos al muelle en 5 horas.

Star: Iremos con ustedes.

Rob: Star…

Star: También es mi hija, no solamente tuya. También tengo el deber de protegerla.

Rob: De acuerdo. –Dando un suspiro y asintiendo con la cabeza-

BB: Todos iremos.

Rae: Pero les advertimos, Slade puede tener un truco bajo la manga.

Star: Lo sabemos, y por eso iremos.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente. Los titanes estaban ideando un plan, pero de tantos, ninguno les resultaría. Tendrían que hacer lo que Slade les dijo. Enviar a Robin y a Raven a cambio de Moonfire y Crow. Después de pensar y repensar todo, subieron al auto T y se dirigieron al muelle de Gotham City. Después de un rato, llegó Slade con sus robots.

Slade: Ohh… pero qué agradable visita! Por fin llegaron.

Rob: Las bebés.

Slade: No te apresures, aquí están. –señalando a las bebés, que las traían dos robots- Primero, quiero a un aprendiz primero. –señalando a Robin con el dedo índice- Tú primero.

Rob: Está bien. Pero primero… La niña.

Slade: Crees que soy tan tonto? Tú y la niña al mismo tiempo.

Rob: -dudando un poco- De acuerdo

Robin caminaba hacia Slade y el robot que tenía a Moonfire caminaba hacia los demás titanes. Ambas bebés estaban llorando. Después de que Robin llegara al lado de Slade, el robot con la niña llegó con Starfire y ella, rápidamente se la arrebató de las manos y destruyó el robot y abrazó a su hija.

Slade: Bien, bien. Ahí tienen lo que querían.

Rae: Aun falta una.

Slade: Ohh sí, lo olvidaba. Te toca a ti.

Rae: -Susurrando y caminando con la cabeza baja- Maldito imbécil

Ya que Raven haya llegado al lado de Slade, el otro robot que traía a la bebé había llegado con Beast Boy. Hizo al igual que Starfire y se la arrebató. Los bebés seguían llorando. Al estar los dos futuros aprendices al lado de su maestro, Slade hizo una seña y los robots se fueron contra las niñas, arrebatándoselas.

Los robots de dieron un gran salto y se pararon al lado de Slade. Robin y Raven observaron aterrorizados mientras otros robots apresaban a los titanes en sus brazos. Las bebés comenzaban a llorar muy fuerte, mientras todos gritaban y suplicaban. Replicaban y maldecían.

Rob: Suéltame, maldito!

Rae: Hijo de toda tu… suéltame, estúpido!

Star: Deja a las niñas en paz, por favor!

Cy: Cómo te atreves!

BB: Suéltalas, idiota!

Slade: Titanes, no podrán hacer nada ante mis robots, y sobre todo… ante mí.

Rae: IDIOTA! PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO JUNTO CON MI PADRE!

Slade: Jaja, qué te crees, pequeña aprendiz? –Tomándole la cara con una de sus manos. Raven gira la cabeza y luego lo vuelve a mirar con furia- Como si los fuera a soltar así como así.

Star: POR FAVOR, SUÉLTALAS!

Rae: MALDITO! SUÉLTALAS AHORA! –Cerrando los ojos y gritando fuertemente-

Crow dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos, los cuales comenzaron a brillar y un aura negra la rodeó y alejó al robot que la sostenía, partiéndolo en miles de pedazos. Comenzó a levitar y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, dejando ver un color verde en ellos. Moonfire, también dejó de llorar y sus ojos brillaron de color azul. De repente, todo comenzó a calentarse para el robot, y para los otros también. Los otros titanes también se habían desecho. Raven y Starfire corrieron hacia sus hijas. Las tomaron en brazos y las abrazaron.

Star: Ohh Moonfire! Estás bien… estás bien! –Abrazándola muy fuerte, pero a ella no le afectó-

Rae: Pequeña… está todo bien. Por fin estás con nosotros. Ya todo pasó… Ya todo pasó –abrazándola y tranquilizándola de una forma más cariñosa-

Slade: Esto no se quedará así, titanes. Nos veremos luego. –Saltando hacia unos edificios-

Rob: Espera! –Starfire puso una mano en su hombro- Pero… Star…

Star: Lo mejor por ahora es ir a la torre a cuidar a nuestra hija. De Slade nos podemos encargar después.

Rob: -Asintiendo con la cabeza- Está bien. Titanes… Vámonos.

Todos subieron al auto T y se dirigieron a la torre. El camino fue tranquilo y alegre, al fin tenían a sus hijas con ellos. Al llegar a la torre, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones: Ahora, Robin y Starfire dormían en la habitación de Robin. Raven y Beast Boy, obvio que en la de Raven. Y Cyborg… Solito en la suya. Ahora, todos ya estaban acostados, mas una persona seguía despierta.

Rae: Beast Boy…

BB: Hmm?

Rae: Si te digo que estoy embarazada otra vez?

BB: u.u Está bien… 0.0 Qué? –Se desmaya- xx

Rae: Jeje… Broma.

Raven se paró y fue directo a la cuna donde se encontraba si hija. Ella estaba profundamente dormida. Le dio un beso en la frente y le dio las buenas noches. Después se acostó junto con Beast Boy, quien se encontraba dormido (o desmayado) y tomó las sábanas y cubrió a ambos. Ahora, el trabajo más duro comenzaría. Dejar a 2 parejas inexpertas cuidando a sus hijas? Sería el mayor reto de los titanes. Ahora, comienza la misión más difícil.

**RAG: Ahh! Lo siento muuucho por el retraso! T0T Es que tuvimos ciertos problemas.**

**Dray: Uno, la loca esta ¬.¬ tuvo un accidente…**

**RAG: Por lo que tuve que estar fuera de la pc ;-;**

**Dray: Dos, el módem del Internet se descompuso… **

**RAG: Y tardaron como 5 días en venir T-T**

**Dray: Tres, formatearon la pc!**

**RAG: Y por eso tuve que volver a escribir este capítulo! TT-TT**

**Dray: Y cuatro…**

**RAG: No tuve inspiración ú.ù y me tardé un poquito en eso. Pero prometo que subiré el capítulo 14 lo más pronto posible, para así subir el 15 este sábado. Es una promesa.**

**Dray: Nos despedimos de ustedes y nos vemos en el capítulo 14 que está por venir.**

**RAG: Adiós! Gracias por leer!**

_**RavenAzarathGem**_


	14. Molestias

En el capítulo anterior:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven se paró y fue directo a la cuna donde se encontraba si hija. Ella estaba profundamente dormida. Le dio un beso en la frente y le dio las buenas noches. Después se acostó junto con Beast Boy, quien se encontraba dormido (o desmayado) y tomó las sábanas y cubrió a ambos. Ahora, el trabajo más duro comenzaría. Dejar a 2 parejas inexpertas cuidando a sus hijas? Sería el mayor reto de los titanes. Ahora, comienza la misión más difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capítulo 14: "Molestias"_**

Ahora, ya han pasado 6 meses después del incidente con Slade. 2:12 a.m. Habitación de Raven, todo era tranquilidad (Se oye un llanto) Bueno… La verdad, no era tranquilo. Raven solo se levantó de la cintura para arriba, con los ojos muy pesados, por lo que se volvió a acostar, dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo, cayendo boca arriba. Raven traía un conjunto de ropa para dormir en color negro, que consistía en una blusa de tirantes transparente, excepto en la parte del busto y una trusa. Beast Boy, solo traía sus boxers color morado. Con su brazo derecho, movió a Beast Boy para que despertara.

BB: Hmm…

Rae: Te toca

BB: Y por qué a mi!

Rae: Me tocó hace 3 horas --

BB: Ahh! No quiero! Mejor tu

Rae: -La mano derecha que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Beast Boy, fue subiendo rápidamente hasta su cuello, apretándolo- Alguna objeción?

BB: Ahh! No! No! Ninguna! –Raven lo suelta- ú0ù

Beast Boy se levantó y fue directo hacia la cuna. Crow seguía llorando. Beast Boy la cargó, pero aun seguía llorando.

BB: Maldición… ahora qué quieres? Molestas a tu mamá y me molestas a mí! --

Crow: ó.ò AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TT0TT

BB: Bien, bien… Solo haces que mamá se ponga de mal humor con papá ¬¬

Crow: n-n

BB: Y a ti eso te hace feliz! ò.Ó Ahh no! Ya veremos quién se sale con la suya ¬-¬

Crow: 9-9U–Recargando sus manos en el pecho de Beast Boy y abriendo y cerrando las manos- ó.ò

BB: Está bien, creo que tienes hambre o.o –Volteando a la cama- Raven! Tu hija tiene hambre! u0u Tienes que darle comida… y ya especificó qué quiere o.ô

Rae: Ve a la cocina y prepárale un biberón ¬¬ No tengo ganas de alimentarla.

BB: No es si tu tienes ganas, es obligación ò.ô –Raven lo voltea a ver con una mirada de asesina psicópata- Ya voy ú.uU ya voy –Deja a Crow en la cuna y sale de la habitación-

Rae: Hmm… Y tú… –volteando hacia la cuna. De repente, Crow empieza a levitar por los poderes de Raven hacia la cama- Tú ya estás grandecita como para andar pidiendo comida a estas horas ¬¬

Crow: ¬¬

Rae: Eres igual a tu padre

Crow: ò.ó

Rae: Bien, no quise ofenderte tanto. Vamos a molestar a papá un rato… Quieres comer?

Crow: o-o

Rae: Y espero que ya sepas que a la próxima haremos otro plan para molestar a papá ¬-¬

Crow: n-n

Rae: Y más te vale que lo hagas bien… De acuerdo… -Acomodándola de tal forma que la pueda alimentar, se levanta su blusa y acerca a Crow a su pecho- Hora de comer.

Así estuvieron un rato, tranquilas mientras que, en la cocina, Beast Boy se estaba quedando dormido. Puso a calentar agua, buscó el biberón y preparó la mezcla, buscaba la temperatura perfecta para que Crow pudiera tomarla, ni fría ni caliente. Ya cuando terminó de preparar el biberón, caminó por los pasillos y pasó por la habitación de Robin y Star. Se oían quejidos también.

Star: Robin!

Rob: A mi me tocó hace 6 horas!

Moon: TT-TT

BB: o.OU Mejor me doy prisa.

Cuando salió corriendo de ese pasillo, llegó a la habitación de Raven, que ahora es ahí donde dormían los 3. Abrió lentamente la puerta y, se sorprendió y enfureció por lo que vio.

BB: Raven! Ò.Ó

Rae: Qué? ¬¬ -Seguía con Crow en los brazos-

BB: Dijiste que no le ibas a dar de comer! Ò.ó

Rae: Y eso qué? –Crow dejó de comer, se talló los ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Raven se bajó la blusa y Crow se recargó en el pecho de Raven, volteando a ver a Beast Boy- A las dos nos gusta molestarte.

BB: Hmm ¬¬

Rae: Ven aquí –Raven le extendía la mano y Crow con abría y cerraba sus manitas-

BB: Ya voy –Comenzó a caminar y se sentó donde estaba acostado anteriormente. Dio un gran suspiro y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Raven- Que malvadas son T-T

Rae: -Le da un beso en los labios- Problema resuelto.

BB: Me gustaría que resolvieras más problemas conmigo xD

Rae: ¬¬

Crow: -Abrazando a Beast Boy y a Raven- n-n

Rae, BB: o.o

Crow: Pppaaapi… Mmaaammmmi… -abriendo las manitas y aferrándose a ellos dos-

Rae, BB: O.O

BB: Tus primeras palabras? Pero si estás muy pequeña todavía!

Rae: Ya me di cuenta de que tiene mi inteligencia ¬¬ Yo hablé a su misma edad

BB: Ahh… con razón o.o –un momento después- Oye! ò.ó Me estás diciendo que no tengo cerebro!

Rae: Pues bueno, tu mismo te lo estás diciendo ¬-¬ -Bostezo por parte de Crow- Bien, es hora de que vayamos a dormir. –Crow cierra los ojos-

BB: Sí, es muy tarde…

Rae: Temprano

BB: Ohh… cierto. Y tu –Cargando a Crow- ya te tienes que dormir, porque hoy vas a volver a molestar a mami a las 5 de la mañana xD

Rae: ¬¬ Esa es la hora en que voy a meditar ù.û

BB: Lo sé, por eso xD

Rae: -Dándole un beso en la frente a Crow- Buenas noches, Crow.

BB: -Dejándola en su cuna y también dándole un beso- Duerme bien. –Caminando hacia la cama y acostándose- Y… por qué te gusta tanto molestarme?

Rae: Porque ese es mi misión y mi destino… ¬-¬

BB: Ay sí, no me digas xD Entonces mi misión y mi destino es hacerte reír n-n

Rae: Ya sabes que no puedes ¬.¬

BB: A no? –Volteándose hacia ella- Entonces, veme hacerlo ¬-¬ -Comienza a hacerle cosquillas-

Rae: O.O xD No! No lo hagas! Harás que haga explotar algo! –Explota un foco- xD Ya bas… -Fue interrumpida por unos labios que se posaron en los suyos- Hmm…

BB: - Separándose de ella- No que no te hacía reír? ¬-¬

Rae: Pero así no se vale! ù0ú Eres un tramposo

BB: xD Pero te hice reír.

Rae: ¬¬ Por ahora…

BB: n-n

Ya han pasado algunos meses y para ser exacta, 6. El día del nacimiento de las 2 pequeñas titanes ha llegado. Con eso, celebran su llegada hace exactamente 1 año atrás. Todos los titanes se encuentran reunidos en el living. Alrededor hay un ambiente muy alegre, acompañado con muchos artículos de fiesta.

Rob, Cy, Star, BB: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Rae: Felicidades, pequeñas. Ahora… Ya están muy grandes como para andar molestando en la noche ¬¬

Crow, Moon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TT0TT

Rae: -- YAAAAAA! Ò0Ó

Todos: ·-·U

Rae: Mejor ¬¬

BB: No te enojes n.ñU

Crow: Nu noje, mami.

Star, Rob, Cy: o.O!

Rae: -Cargando a la bebé en brazos- Qué? ¬¬

Rob: Moon apenas y puede decir mami y papi o.O

Star: Sí, es muy pequeña como para que aprenda a hablar aun.

BB: Son de las únicas palabras que se sabe n.ñU

Cy: Y cuáles se sabe? o.o

BB: Hmm… Yo le enseñé papi, tengo hambre, no te enojes mami n.ñU es que siempre la hacíamos enojar 9.9 y también le enseñé a… -fue interrumpido por Raven-

Rae: A hacer berrinches cuando no le doy lo que quiere ¬.¬

BB: Jeje n.nUuU

Star, Rob, Cy: xD

BB: Y Raven… le enseñó a decir mami… ¬¬ -Una pequeña pausa- Tonto, estúpido, idiota, imbécil, baboso, zonzo, tarado, engendro… -otra vez interrumpido, pero ahora por Crow-

Crow: Ees uh enejo! n0n

Todos: O-OU

Rae: Cómo dijiste?... BEAST BOY! –Comienzan a salirle 4 ojos rojos y explotaron 2 lámparas-

BB: YO NO FUI! LO JURO! ó0ò

Rae: TU FUISTE! ERES UN IDIOTA! CÓMO LE ENSEÑAS ESO A TU HIJA! –Comienza a perseguirlo por todo el living-

Crow: -Aplaudiendo y riendo- Iiota! n0n

Rae: oÔ?

BB: VES! AHORA ERES TU LA QUE LE ENSEÑA MAL! –Se para firmemente frente a ella-

Rae: -Igual que él- YO! TÚ FUISTE EL QUE LE DIJO ESO!

Cy: Yaaaa! Basta… Mejor comportémonos como gente civilizada y veamos los videos o algo así para ver quién le enseñó eso-

BB, Rae: ¬¬ Está bien… Preguntémosle a Crow! ¬¬ -Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo. Después voltearon a ver a Crow-

Rae: Crow! Quién te enseñó eso! ¬¬

Crow: Bany o.o

BB: Barney? O.o

Crow: Shi n-n

Rae: Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pongas a Crow a ver esas porquerías! Son de muy mal gusto! Además… es un dinosaurio horrible ¬¬ Ese estúpido dinosaurio es un maricón y un gay! ¬¬ Te lo he dicho aproximadamente… -interrumpida-

BB: 626 veces ú.û Lo sé.

Rae: Y aun así no me haces caso ¬¬

BB: Sabes? Hoy es el cumpleaños de las niñas ¬¬ Míralas! –Volteando hacia ellas y señalándolas con la mano- Hicimos todo esto para festejar su llegada. Es justo que lo disfruten.

Star: Nuestro amigo tiene razón, Raven. Hicimos esto para celebrar.

Rob: O acaso no disfrutamos el que hayan llegado?

Rae: Sí ú.û Oye o.ô a qué te refieres exactamente? ¬¬

Rob: Ehh 9.9 A nada n.ñU

Crow, Moon: -Levantando sus manitas y abriendo y cerrándolas-

BB: De acuerdo… HORA DE CELEBRAR!

Todos (Excepto Raven): SIIIIIII!

Rae: Crow… Te tengo tres sorpresas.

Crow: o.o?

Rae: Una, es el regalo de tu papá y tu mamá –Le entrega un regalo que para ella es enorme, más grande que ella-

Crow: o.ô?

BB: Cierto, cuáles son los otros dos? o.o

Rae: Este otro también es tuyo –Le da un palo negro con picos de metal- Fue mi primer palo para golpear… -Y ahora saca una piñata con forma de Beast Boy como en el capítulo de Birthmark- Y ésta es mi piñata preferida ¬-¬

BB: Es porque soy yo? n-n

Rae: Aparte… porque aquí te puedo golpear y dejarte sin extremidades ¬-¬ Hasta los más pequeños lo disfrutan

BB: o.O

Rae: Crow… Ahora sí te puedes desquitar con esta piñata como si fuera tu padre.

Todos: n.nU

Crow: Siiiiiii! n0n –Agarró el palo y le dio un golpe en el pecho, luego una pierna y luego "ahí" abajo-

BB: Que bueno que no soy yo xX

Star: Jeje… Bueno, Moon… Es nuestro turno para darte tu regalo –Moonfire camina hacia ella y Starfire la sostiene en brazos-

Rob: -Le entrega una caja enorme a diferencia de la que le dieron a Crow- Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña.

Moon: o.o –Agarra el regalo sin problema alguno-

Star: Esperamos que te guste

Moon: n-n

El día parecía lento y eterno junto a esta gran familia. Ahora, cada niña tenía su propia recámara: Moonfire dormiría en la de Starfire y Crow… Lamentablemente en la de Beast Boy, excepto que ya la arreglaron y todo. El color de sus ojos ya es obvio; Crow ojos color verde y Moon color azul. Por ahora, tendrían que hacer otras preparaciones. No para las niñas, sino para las parejas.

**RAG: YAAAA! Ya terminé esta porquería! T0T Pues no tengo mucho que decir excepto que en algunas horas subo el capítulo 15.**

**Dray: Así que no decimos nada, excepto que se cuiden… Pero no como esta estúpida ¬¬**

**RAG: Es la verdad nñU No se cuiden como yo o van a morir pronto xD**

**Dray: Exacto… Sayonara y cuídense. Nos vemos en unas horas.**

****

---------8888888888-----------------------------  
------888888888888888-------------------------  
---888888822222228888------------------------  
-88888822222222288888-----------------------  
888888222222222228888822228888---------  
888882222222222222288222222222888----  
8888822222222222222222222222222288---  
-888882222222222222222222222222288--  
---88888222222222222222222222222888  
-----888822222222222222222222222888  
------8888222222222222222222222888  
--------8888222222222222222222888-  
---------88822222222222222228888---  
-----------888822222222222888888---

**-------------888888222288888888-----  
---------------888888888888888---------  
-----------------88888888888888----------------  
------------------888888888-----------------------**


	15. Molestemos Al Tío Cyborg

**N/A: Si quieren ver como va a sufrir Cyborg con 2 endemoniadas niñas… esta es la ocasión xD Otra cosita… este capítulo estará un poquito fuerte debido a… varias cosas ·-·U Ya verán por qué… Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es que ya deben de saber que las palabras que están entre comillas y con letra cursiva con pensamientos y en la mayoría de estos casos, son conversaciones mentales, las cuales Crow las hace posibles. Ahora si, vamos con el fict:**

En el capítulo anterior:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día parecía lento y eterno junto a esta gran familia. Ahora, cada niña tenía su propia recámara: Moonfire dormiría en la de Starfire y Crow… Lamentablemente en la de Beast Boy, excepto que ya la arreglaron y todo. El color de sus ojos ya es obvio; Crow ojos color verde y Moon color azul. Por ahora, tendrían que hacer otras preparaciones. No para las niñas, sino para las parejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capítulo 15: "Molestemos Al Tío Cyborg"_**

Algunas semanas después de que la boda se realizó, las felices parejas se fueron de luna de miel pero… Y las niñas? O.o No tuvieron más remedio que dejarlas con el tío Cyborg… Muajajajajaaa! xD Prepárense para la más extraña experiencia vivida por Cyborg.

8:00 a.m. Habitación de Moonfire:

Moon: _"Etonces mami y papi no tan, se jueron y nos dejadon sodas con el tío Cybod! T0T"_ –Crow se encontraba leyendo la mente de Moonfire para comunicarse bien con ella-

Crow: _"No te peocupes, Moon… Emm… Es más… Vamos a molestad al tío Cy ò-ó"_ –Con una cara maliciosa de demonio-

Moon: _"Peo… cómo? ó.ò"_ –Preguntó juntando sus manos empuñadas hacia la boca-

Crow: _"He estado mucho tiempo con papi… y él sí que hace molestad a mami y al tío Cy xD"_

Moon: _"Jaja xD En eso tienes dazón… pod ciedto… pod qué hiciste enojad a la tía Raven? o.o"_

Crow: _"Es que tenía cudiosidad u.u"_

_..: Flashback :.._

Raven se encontraba en el living leyendo, estaba completamente sola en el living, ya que los titanes estaban haciendo una que otra actividad rudimentaria. Crow caminaba de puntitas hacia el sofá frente al televisor donde se encontraba su madre. Raven ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por haber estado tan concentrada en su lectura. Entonces Crow, saltó sobre ella y gritó:

Crow: MAMII!

Rae: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Crow: Jajajaja xD

Rae: CROW! –La agarró en brazos y la puso frente a ella como interrogándola-

Crow: Mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami, mami…

Rae: QUÉ!

Crow: -Comunicándose por la mente- "Qué hacen tu y papi en la noche? o.o"

Rae: OOU Por qué preguntas eso? 9.9U

Crow: "Es que una vez que pase pod ahí se oían muxos duidos…"

Rae: …

Crow: "Mami… papi te lastima?"

Rae: No, no! Cómo crees eso? –Más nerviosa que en la capilla de la iglesia-

Crow: "Y entonces pod qué gitabas?"

Rae: Ehh… Porque…

Crow: "Y pod qué decías "Ahh! No pades! Sigue!" Ehh?"

Rae: …

Crow: "Y pod qué le gitabas "Cuidado, penejo! Me duele!" Ehh?"

Rae: Crow… -Sonrojándose-

Crow: "Y pod qué…"

Rae: Ya! Basta! No lo sé… E-estaba soñando… Es todo.

Crow: "Hmm ¬¬ No lo queo"

Rae: Te opones a tu propia madre? ¬¬

Crow: No! "Cómo quees eso?" 9-9U

Rae: Entonces ve a jugar con tu padre o lo que sea –Dijo otra vez sumergiéndose en su lectura-

_..: Fin del Flashback :.._

Crow: "Bien… Opedación "Tío Cybod" Muajajajaja xD

Moon: "Crow… Te díes igual que la tía Raven o.O"

Crow: "Que no vez que soy su pogenitoda? ¬¬"

Moon: "Qué es eso? o.o?"

Crow: "No lo sé… Pero mami siempe me lo dice" xD

Moon: ¬¬U

Las pequeñas caminaron hacia el taller donde Cyborg enceraba a su "bebé", como él solía llamar a su auto. Bajaron lentamente mientras que Cyborg ni en cuenta de los dos pequeños demonios que le harían la vida un poco imposible. Se escondieron detrás del auto y de repente, lo asustaron pegando un gran grito.

Crow, Moon: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cy: –Tirando un desarmador que estaba usando-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! CARAJOOO! QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTÁ AHÍ!

Crow: Tíoooo!

Cy: Ahh… Eres tú, Crow… Y tu también, Moon… Qué se les ofrece? –Ya tranquilizándose un poco-

Moon: Amm… Caajo? o.o

Cy: oO Demonios… Robin me va a matar Y-Y

Crow: Tío Cy…

Cy: Ehh… Dime

Crow: Men

Cy: Men? O.o? Qué men no es hombre en inglés? –Rascándose la cabeza-

Moon: -Haciéndole señas con las manos- Men…

Cy: Qué? ·-·? No te entiendo…

Crow: ¬¬x "Que penejo en sedio…"–Comunicándose por su mente- "Que vengas, idiota!""

Cy: AHH! Ya! Ya voy… A dónde?

Moon: Ivin…

Cy: Living? –Tomándole la mano a las dos niñas-

Moon: Shi…

Cy: Bueno… No sé qué quieren hacer pero bueno, vamos al living.

Y así, Cyborg, Crow y Moonfire se dirigieron al living para hacer las cosas que las pequeñas querían hacer. Qué? Eso ni yo lo sé. Iban tomadas de la mano de Cyborg, hasta que llegaron al sillón y allí se sentaron. Cyborg se sentó y Crow y Moonfire estaban paradas viéndolo atentamente, apoyando sus manitas en las rodillas de él. Se veían tan sospechosas, parecía que querían hablar de algo serio. Hasta que Crow soltó lo que iba a decir.

Crow: Tío –Con una mirada seria y decidida-

Cy: Ehh… Dime, pequeña oOU

Moon: Omo… -Misma mirada que la de Crow-

Cy: Cómo? Qué?

Crow: … -Pausa larga. Comunicándose por su mente- "Cómo nacen los bebés?

Cy: -Cayéndose del sillón hacia atrás- x…X

Moon: Tío! –Corriendo hacia atrás del sillón- Tas bem? ó.ò

Cy: Ahh… Sí xx

Crow: -Subiéndose al sillón y asomando la cabeza por detrás- "Pues qué bien, imbécil… Tienes qué explicadnos cómo demonios nacen los bebés" ò.ô

Cy: Ehh pues… Yo…Emm… Sus padres son los encargados de decirles eso… Yo solo soy el estúpido tío que tiene que cuidar a las hijas endemoniadas de sus amigos! ¬¬ -Se paraba mientras alejaba un poco a Moonfire para pararse mejor-

Crow: "Y quees que a mi me impodta eso?" ò.Ó

Moon: Crow… Mami y papi T-T –Decía mientras comenzaba a tallarse los ojos con sus pequeñas manos-

Cy: Quieres a tu mami y a tu papi? ó.ô Yo ahora no puedo hacer nada

Moon: ;-; -Comienza a llorar MUY fuerte- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAMI! PAPI! TT0TT

Crow: Ahh! "Caiate, Moon! Ò.ó Molestas!"

Moon: o.o ò.ó "Y tu quees que no molestas, peneja! ¬¬ Solo sabes quejadte pod tus pinches capichos!" Ò.Ó

Crow: Ò.Ó "Y acaso tu no molestas con tus bedinches de puta en quecimiento?"

Moon: ò-ó "Cómo me dijiste, babosa?"

Crow: "Lo que entendiste de mi mente, peneja!" ¬¬

Cy: oOU "Qué demonios estarán diciendo?" –Se preguntaba mientras veía a las dos niñas hablarse furiosamente en su "idioma" de bebé y con unas miradas matadoras-

Moon: "Pues a mi eso me vale made" ò.ó

Crow: "A si? Pues ve a chingad a tu made!" Ò.ó

Cy: Ehh… Niñas…

Moon, Crow: TU CAIATE! Ò.Ó –De repente voltean a verlo-

Cy: ·-·U

Crow: Ahh… ù.û "Ya me cansé de haced tanta estupidez"

Moon: "Si… Yo tamben" o.o "Hacemos las pases?" n-n

Crow: "Tu sabes que sí, hedmana" n-ñ

Moon: "Bem… Pero ó.ò Me pegunto qué tarán hacendo mami y papi ahoda"

Crow: "Seh… Yo tamben" ô.ô

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado de la torre T, en un hotel 5 estrellas a la orilla de una playa, se hallaban nuestros admirados héroes. En una habitación, Beast Boy estaba acostado en una gigantesca cama, mientras que Raven estaba parada y lo veía de una forma pícara. Ambos se encontraban en ropa interior. Raven caminó hasta Beast Boy y se sentó arriba de él, mientras Beast Boy se incorporó, Raven comenzó a besarlo dulcemente. Mientras que con Robin y Starfire… Ellos ya habían llegado un "poquito" más lejos.

Cy: Ehh… No creo que quieran saberlo… aun ·-·U

Moon: "Pod qué?" o.ò

Cy: Porque… Este… Emm… Pues porque…

Crow: "Ve al punto, imbécil!" ò.ô

Cy: Oye tu, tienes la misma actitud que tu madre ¬¬

Crow: o.o? -Crow no le entendió muy bien que digamos- "La tuia!" ò.ó

Cy: ·-·?

Crow: "Ve a chingad a la tuia" ¬¬

Cy: o.O Y tu, pequeña demonio hija de toda tu… -Fue interrumpido-

Bee: Hey, Chispita! ¬¬ Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a estos pequeños angelitos? –colocando sus manos en su cintura. Cyborg voltea a ver a las niñas y ve un aura "angelical" podría decirse, con alitas y su aro en la cabeza, pero Cyborg sabía que detrás de todo eso estaban los cuernos y la cola-

Cy: Ellas? Angelitos! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDD

Crow, Moon: ¬¬ "Ya vedás, lavadoa de mieda" ¬¬

Cy: o.OU –Intentando cambiar de tema- Bueno pues… Y tu qué haces aquí?

Bee: Starfire me pidió que te ayudara con las pequeñas… Ay, son tan hermosas n-n

Crow, Moon: n-n

Moon: Emm…

Bee: Dime? o.o

Cy: Un pequeño detalle antes… Crow puede hacer que nos comuniquemos por sus mentes, así que creo que Moon te hablará por su mente.

Bee: Ahh Bien o.O Qué me ibas a decir, Moon?

Moon: "Tenes ojos de lucedo, boca de codal, y te han bajado del cielo pod bella y pod sensual" n-n

Bee: Ay que linda! n-n

Cy: Oye, eso me recuerda a… o.o –Cyborg y Crow se miran-

Cy, Moon: o.o AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDD

Bee: Y a ustedes qué les pasa? ¬¬

Cy: Eso me recuerda a algo muy bueno que hizo BB…

Bee: Qué cosa? O.o

_..: Flashback :.._

Rob: Starfire, no te enojes

Star: Hmm ¬¬ -Cruzándose de brazos-

Rob: Star…

Star: Ahora qué? –Volteando a verlo-

Rob: Tienes ojos de lucero, boca de coral, y te han bajado del cielo por bella y por sensual –Sonriéndole-

Star: Ohh… Robin! Eso es tan lindo! n-n –Lo abraza-

Rob: -Susurrándole a Beast Boy mientras seguía abrazado con Starfire- Deberías intentarlo, Beast Boy…

BB: Creo que tienes razón o.o

Y así, Beast Boy se dirigió a la habitación de Raven. Las dos chicas estaban enojadas porque tenían que cenar esa noche y no se pudo, debido a que hubo una interferencia. Cuando no, los villanos aparecieron. En ese entonces, Crow y Moonfire aun eran muy pequeñas. Beast Boy ya había llegado a la habitación y tocó la puerta.

BB: Raven…

Rae: No estoy, puede dejar su mensaje después del tono ¬¬ -Hablando desde adentro-

BB: Ja-ja ¬¬ No te hagas, ven… Te quiero decir algo

Rae: Qué demonios me quieres decir?

BB: Un poema n-n

Rae: -Abriendo un poco la puerta- o.ô?

BB: Ehem… Comenzaré

Rae: Bien –Abriendo completamente la puerta-

BB: Emm 9-9U-Intentando recordar el poema- Tienes ojos de becerro, boca de corral, y te han bajado del cerro por bestia y animal… Ohh no, espera, no era así ·-·U

Rae: BEAST BOY! Ò.Ó –Salió persiguiéndolo por todo el pasillo-

BB: Ahh! Espera! No recordaba el poema!

Rae: TE VOY A MATAR A VER SI ASÍ TE PAREZCO UNA BESTIA! PINCHE ANIMAL HIJO DE TODA TU…

Cyborg y Crow estaban escondidos para ver la reacción de ambos, sabían que Beast Boy en cierta parte lo iba a arruinar todo, así que se fueron a espiar la escena. Cyborg al darse cuenta de que Raven solo iba a decir puras groserías, le tapó los oídos a Crow, pero seguía viendo bobamente la escena.

Crow: Nooo! 9.9 –Tocando las manos de Cyborg que tapaban sus oídos-

Cy: Lo siento, Crow… Tu no puedes oír esto n.nUuU

Crow: Emm ¬¬

Cy: -Cyborg miraba divertido la escena- xD

Crow: 9.9U

_..: Fin del Flashback :.._

Cy: Y… Y eso fue lo que pasó xD

Bee: Jajajajajaja xD Cómo pudo decir eso! Que idiota xD

Moon, Crow: Ambe! T-T

Bee: Qué tienen? o.O

Cy: Tienen hambre --

Bee: Y tu cómo sabes eso?

Cy: Llevo 3 días con estas cosas y sé muy bien cómo son! Ò.ó

Bee: Ohh… o.OU Bueno, vamos a ver… Qué quieren comer? n-nU

Moon: Caviad! n-n

Crow: Tofu! n-n

Bee: o.O –Susurrándole a Cyborg- Qué cabronas salieron estas ¬¬

Cy: Igual a sus padres u.ú

Bee: Bueno, vamos a darles lo que quieren.

Y con trabajo, Cyborg y Bee tuvieron que darles lo que las princesitas querían, para conseguir el caviar de Moonfire salió un poco caro, el tofu de Crow, fue muy fácil: sacaron una caja del refrigerador y se lo dieron así. Luego llegó la hora de la siesta, que fue TODA una pelea para que estos pequeños demonios se durmieran y por fin Cyborg y Bee descansaran. Pero las aventuras de estas pequeñas no terminan aquí.

**RAG: Waaa! Terminé este capítulo xD**

**Dray: Después de tanto tiempo ¬¬ Pero esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, esta loca tuvo inspiración toda la noche y por eso está un poco larguito.**

**RAG: Y estuve muy entretenida esta noche º-º xD Vaya que sí.**

**Dray: ¬¬U Como sea, el fict va dedicado especialmente a Raven Youkai… una de nuestras autoras favoritas, y como dijo que el capítulo anterior le gustó…**

**RAG: Intenté escribir algo parecido, pero más aburrido -.-"**

**Dray: No solo para Raven Youkai, sino para todos ustedes n-n**

**RAG: Dejen reviews y díganme qué les pareció º-º**

**Dray: Sugerencias, quejas, agradecimientos, tomatazos, Oscares, lo que sea… Pero dejen su maldito review**

**RAG: Dejen reviews! Please ;-; O no le continúo ¬¬**

**Dray: Ya la oyeron… ·-·U**


	16. Primer Día De Escuela Pte 1

En el capítulo anterior:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y con trabajo, Cyborg y Bee tuvieron que darles lo que las princesitas querían, para conseguir el caviar de Moonfire salió un poco caro, el tofu de Crow, fue muy fácil: sacaron una caja del refrigerador y se lo dieron así. Luego llegó la hora de la siesta, que fue TODA una pelea para que estos pequeños demonios se durmieran y por fin Cyborg y Bee descansaran. Pero las aventuras de estas pequeñas no terminan aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 16: "Primer Día De Escuela"**_

Todos se encontraban en el living desayunando, ya habían pasado algunos años, así que las niñas tenían la edad suficiente como para poder asistir al colegio. Se sentía un poco de alegría y tensión: por parte de felicidad estaban Starfire por supuesto, Cyborg, Beast Boy y la pequeña Moonfire, ya que conocería a nuevos amigos y conviviría con ellos. Tensión por el otro: Raven, Robin y Crow estaban preocupados, temían por sus poderes, el no ser aceptadas y Crow, simplemente creía que no encajaría ahí.

Crow: Mami… -Rompiendo el hielo entre ella, Raven y Robin-

Rae: Dime, Crow. –Dejando de comer para voltear a verla-

Crow: Ehh… -Todos voltean hacia Crow- _"Cómo me libro de esta? Ahh! Ya sé… Creo"_ Te quiero mucho.

Rae: -Pestañeando un par de veces y luego volviendo a tomar su desayuno- Si, yo también –Todos vuelven a hacer lo que hacía antes- _"Debiste haber dicho otra cosa… Ahora, qué me querías decir?"_

Crow:_ "Tengo miedo"_

Rae: _"Miedo a no ser aceptada por tus poderes?"_

Crow: _"Sí"_ –Bajando la cabeza. Pero nadie lo notó, ya que creían que estaba comiendo-

Rae: _"No te preocupes por eso, solo tienes que ocuparte de no convertirte en ningún animal. Recuerda que solo te convertirás si te sientes amenazada. Así que no habrá problema"_

Crow: _"Sí, lo sé. Y cuando yo quiera n-n"_

Rae: _"… También"_

Crow: Mami, papi… Puedo levantarme? –Levantando su mano y estirando completamente su brazo-

BB: Aun no has terminado tus huevos de tofu –Señalándole con el tenedor el plato-

Rae: Claro –Comiendo normal y como si nada-

BB: Oye ¬¬

Crow: Gracias! –Puso sus manos en la mesa y después de un salto, bajó el banco y fue corriendo a su habitación-

Moon: Emm papi, mami… También puedo retirarme? Necesito ver si no me falta nada para el colegio. Por favor, siiiiiiii? –Juntando sus manos y meciéndose de un lado a otro, poniendo cara de perrito triste-

Rob: Cómo me niego a esa carita?

Star: Claro, hija! Ve a alistar tus cosas para el colegio n-n –Con una cara de felicidad-

Moon: Muchísimas gracias! –Y se fue corriendo por el pasillo-

Moonfire al llegar a la puerta giró a la derecha, esperó a que se cerrara y de entre las sombras apareció Crow. Ambas se miraban fijamente, como si un reto comenzara. Crow le hizo una seña a Moonfire, señal que significaba "Vamos a mi habitación". Moonfire asintió con la cabeza. Rápidamente subieron a la habitación de Crow con sus mochilas y se sentaron: Moonfire en la silla de su escritorio y Crow en su cama.

Las niñas vestían de la siguiente forma: Moonfire con dos colitas altas de las cuales se hacía el cabello un poco en punta, pero no tanto, con un poco de cabello sobresaliendo por debajo, como si fuese una media cola. Llevaba un vestido color rosa con unas pequeñas botas, también rosas. Crow tenía el cabello en una cola, pero sujetado desde abajo. Su cabello le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era muy lacio. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa color violeta con unos tennis color violeta y blancos.

Moon: Entonces… Sí.

Crow: Afirmativo.

Moon: No te preocupes, va a salir bien. Es nuestro primer día y no lo podemos arruinar.

Crow: En eso tienes razón.

Moon: Además, solo te convertirás si te sientes amenazada.

Crow: Hablaste con mi mamá o qué? ¬¬

Moon: n-un Bueno, ya tenemos todo, cierto?

Crow: Sí

Moon: Cuadernos? –Abriendo su mochila y revisándola. Mientras decía cuaderno, sacaba uno del mismo-

Crow: Sí

Moon: Lápiz? –Sacando unos cuantos lápices-

Crow: Sí

Moon: Mochila? –Levantando toda la mochila-

Crow: ¬¬U Seh

Moon: Bien, tenemos lo básico.

Crow: Podemos irnos? Mamá ya se desesperó y me está diciendo que bajemos.

Moon: Amm… Claro

Ambas tomaron sus mochilas y bajaron. Moonfire iba brincando de alegría mientras que Crow simplemente con una sonrisa algo fingida. Cuando llegaron al living, todos ya las estaban esperando, así que se dirigieron a la cochera y todos subieron al auto T. Aunque el camino haya sido un poco extraño, con nerviosismos y demás, llegaron por fin al colegio. Las niñas se bajaron y en la entrada se encontraron con la directora.

Dir: Buenos días, pequeñas.

Moon: Hola! n-n

Crow: Emm… Hola

Dir: No temas, pequeña. Aquí te trataremos como en tu propia casa.

Crow: -Sus ojos giraron de miedo- _"Me obligarán a estudiar mucho!" _x-x

Rae: ¬¬ _"No, aquí será más fácil, así que tendrás la ventaja"_

Crow: Amm… Bueno

Dir: Disculpa?

Crow: No, nada… Que esta bien estar aquí n-n

Rae: _"Inventas cualquier pretexto igual que tu padre ¬¬"_

Crow: Jajaja xD

Rob: Disculpe pero… Nos gustaría hablar en privado.

Dir: Ohh claro, no hay problema.

Cy: Los estaré esperando en la torre –Subiéndose al auto y hablándoles por la ventana-

Star: De acuerdo, amigo Cyborg n-n

Dir: Mientras tanto, ustedes niñas, vayan al salón de clases. Los estará esperando la señorita Madeline.

Moon: Esta bien n-n

Crow: Sip –Y ambas se fueron caminando y desaparecieron por el pasillo de la escuela. Mientras tanto, los demás estaban afuera y Robin fue el primero en hablar-

Rob: Queremos darle unas condiciones.

Dir: Si, claro. Cuáles?

Rob: Obvio usted sabe quienes somos nosotros. Y sabe lo que podemos hacer.

Dir: Bien

Rob: Pues ellas también. Tiene poderes.

Dir: Ohh!

BB: De Moonfire no hay tanto problema, ella los sabe manejar muy bien.

Rae: A quien debe vigilar, es a Crow. No dejen que se sienta amenazada o soltará su poder. –Le habló firmemente y con voz monótona-

Dir: Está bien, lo haremos.

Star: Gracias por su atención n-n

Mientras tanto afuera de un salón de clases, Moonfire y Crow estaban paradas viendo por la ventanilla de la puerta a su maestra dando clases a sus alumnos. Ninguna se decidía por tocar o abrir la puerta. Así que Crow empujó a Moonfire para que tocara a la puerta, la maestra se dio cuenta de estoy y fue hacia ellas.

Mad: Buenos días, pequeñas. Entren, vamos! –Empujándolas un poco por detrás-

Moon: Claro!

Crow: Ehh sí…

Mad: -Ya cuando ellas estaban en el centro de enfrente, comenzó a hablar la maestra- Niños, hoy tenemos a dos nuevas alumnas, sean buenos con ellas.

Todos: Siiiii

Moon: Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Moonfire! n-n Moonfire Grayson –Todos los niños se le quedaron viendo embobados-

Crow: …

Mad: Vamos! Debes presentarte ante los chicos.

Crow: Ehh… _"Maldición… Tengo mucho miedo" _-Volteando hacia todos lados- Me llamo Crow… Crow Logan u-u

Mad: Bien, niñas. Tomen asiento, comenzaremos con la clase de matemáticas.

Crow, Moon: Sí –Y fueron a sentarse en la segunda fila de los asientos. Una niña que estaba al lado de Moonfire, de cabello rubio, le habló-

Niña: Hola! Oí que eres la hija de Starfire y Robin. Es verdad?

Moon: Ajap n-n

Niña: Con razón eres igual de bonita n.n Mi nombre es Amanda Walker

Moon: Un placer n.n

Mad: Niñas, niñas. Guarden silencio, por favor. Comenzaremos la clase de matemáticas y el tema de hoy serán las multiplicaciones. Bien? Veamos, cuánto es 2x5?

Todos: 10!

Mad: 12x1?

Todos: 12!

Mad: 8x5?

Todos: -Se quedaron pensando hasta que al fondo se escuchó algo-

Crow: 40 ¬¬ -Apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y sus codos en su banco-

Mad: Vaya, vaya. Parece que tenemos a una geniecito por aquí. Veamos si eres tan inteligente. 12x9?

Crow: 108

Mad: Hmm… nada mal, ahora… 16x5?

Crow: 80 –Todos los niños comenzaron a mirarla de una manera muy rara- _"Y estos por qué me miran? Y por qué las preguntas son tan fáciles?"_ Emm… maestra. Podría dejar de hacerme preguntas tan fáciles, por favor?

Mad: Fáciles? Si no son fáciles para ellos.

Crow: Pero para mi sí ¬¬

Mad: Bueno, bueno. Está bien… 48x4?

Crow: ¬¬ Dije no tan fáciles… 192

Mad: Sabes raíz cuadrada?

Crow: Seh

Mad: La raíz cuadrada de 16

Crow: 4

Mad: 144

Crow: 12

Mad: Hmm, vaya. Eres muy inteligente, pero… No me podrás responder a esta

Crow: Ahh no? Pregúnteme ¬¬

Mad: La raíz cuadrada de… -Todos se pusieron muy atentos- 4850 ¬-¬

Crow: o-oU

Mad: Ja! No que tan inteligente? ¬¬

Crow: Eso es todo? Esa es su "pregunta difícil"? No me haga reír! ¬¬ Eso es muy fácil!

Mad: Ahh sí? Si te crees tan inteligente, dímelo ¬¬

Crow: Hmm –Pensando y volteando hacia el techo. Luego voltea a ver a la profesora con una mirada de maldad y satisfacción- 69 aproximadamente, ya que no tiene una raíz cuadrada exacta. Los decimales son lo de menos.

Mad: OO Eres una… completa genio!

Crow: Mamá dice que soy una burra y que si no estudio me voy a parecer a papá u.uU

Mad: No te preocupes por eso. Pero por ahora, hagamos unos ejercicios.

Todos: Uff! n-n

Mad: Me refiero a todos ¬¬

Todos: ·-·U

El día en la escuela aun no terminaba, sin embargo, sería muy duro para nuestras dos pequeñas heroínas. Qué pasaría si algún villano interviniera en sus clases? No lo sabríamos, pero tal vez ocurriría… algún día. Moonfire ya ha hecho una nueva amiga pero, cómo le irá a Crow? También eso es algo que con el tiempo se averiguará. Solo es cuestión de esperar, porque muchos peligros se avecinan.

**RAG: Ahora sí, ya se acabó ¬¬ Un maldito capítulo de 2 días xD**

**Dray: Ni tienes nada que poner ¬¬**

**RAG: Ahh no?**

**Dray: No**

**RAG: … Pues tienes razón, no se me ocurre nada**

**Dray: Ves? ¬-¬ Nunca se te ocurre nada**

**RAG: Siii! A mi me da energía lo que estoy tragando por vasos ahorita xD**

**Dray: Helado de Cookies n' Creme con chocolate Hersey arriba y abajo? oOU**

**RAG: Seh, y con el toque de limón de siempre n¬n**

**Dray: Eww Asquerosa ¬¬U**

**RAG: Ya sabes tu mi problemita ¬¬x**

**Dray: Seh xD Recuerdo aquella vez que… -Raggie le tapa la boca-**

**RAG: Shhh! Cállate! ¬¬**

**Dray: oo –Destapándole la boca- Uhh u.ú**

**RAG: Dos cositas antes. Recuerden que siempre escribiré BBxRae! Ya que no puedo escribir de RobxStar porque no lo disfruto ¬¬ en cambio los BBxRae… Me ilusiono de más º¬º**

**Dray: En eso tiene razón.**

**RAG: Lo segundo, es que en el capítulo anterior, muy pocos reviews ¬¬ Sinceramente esperaba más que esos. Ojalá en esta cosa me den tan siquiera uno más.**

**Dray: n-un**

**RAG: Ahora sí, dejo de molestar y me largo a ver la tele. Y desde cuándo un hombre es bailarina? O.O xD**

**Dray: Bueno… mejor me despido por las dos y esperamos reviews**

**RAG, Dray: XIAO! ****あなたに後で会いなさい**


	17. Primer Día De Escuela Pte 2

**Antes que nada, discúlpenme por el retraso de meses que tuvo esta historia, por falta de inspiración más que nada. Bueno, al final explicaré todo, disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

En el capítulo anterior:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día en la escuela aun no terminaba, sin embargo, sería muy duro para nuestras dos pequeñas heroínas. Qué pasaría si algún villano interviniera en sus clases? No lo sabríamos, pero tal vez ocurriría… algún día. Moonfire ya ha hecho una nueva amiga pero, cómo le irá a Crow? También eso es algo que con el tiempo se averiguará. Solo es cuestión de esperar, porque muchos peligros se avecinan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 17: "Primer Día De Escuela – Parte 2"**_

Mad: Niños! Hora del almuerzo!

Todos: Sí!

Todos los niños fueron a la cafetería y se distribuyeron en diferentes mesas. Moonfire y Crow iban a una, pero Moonfire iba acompañada de otra niña llamada Amanda Walker mientras que Crow solo iba junto a ellas, muy seria.

Moon: Crow… Estás bien? –Hablándole con una mirada de preocupación-

Crow: Ehh sí. Estoy bien.

Moon: Amiga, no te ves bien.

Crow: Estoy bien, no te preocupes… yo me retiro.

Moon: Pero…! –No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida-

Crow: Me-retiro…

Después Crow dejó a un lado su comida y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba a los pasillos. Pasando por uno de ellos había unos niños de 3er grado que no se veían muy amigables que digamos, uno rubio y uno castaño. Crow intentó pasar rápidamente ese pasillo, ya que algo no le sentía muy bien. Apresurando el paso lo más que podía fue detenida por alguien que le agarró el brazo.

Niño1: (**Llamemos al niño1 como el rubio y al niño2 como el castaño**) Oye tu, a dónde vas tan rápido? –Con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-

Crow: Voy a mi salón…

Niño2: Hmm pero si aun falta tiempo para entrar a clases, no te gustaría pasar un rato con nosotros? –Jalándola por el otro brazo-

Crow: No, y ya suéltenme!

Niño1: Jaja no queremos.

Niño2: Vaya, mira que bonito cabello tienes –Agarrándole el cabello y enseñándoselo a su amigo-

Niño1: Si, tienes razón, es muy bonito y muy largo –jalándolo-

Crow: No! Eso duele!

Niño2: Y mira qué bien huele –jalándolo aun más- su color, es… violeta? Esta niña es rara

Crow: Déjenme en paz! –Le da un puntapié-

Niño2: Ahh! Niña tonta! Cómo te atreves! –La jaló del cabello haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera haciendo que lágrimas se asomaran de sus ojos-

Niño1: Qué llorona eres… Levántate!

Crow: No…

Niño1: No te vas a levantar?

Crow: No…

Niño2: Haznos caso y levántate!

Crow: NO! Aléjense de mi! –Se levantó y salió corriendo, pero la detuvieron otra vez, excepto que esta vez de su cabello haciéndola caer de nuevo y soltándole su cabello-

Niño1: A dónde crees que vas? –con el broche en la mano y aventándoselo-

Niño2: Si esto aun no acaba.

Crow: Aléjense… Aléjense…

Crow quedó tirada en el suelo con la cara escondida entre el suelo y su cabello, momento después se levantó y con medio rostro escondido entre su cabello y la cabeza baja, corrió hacia ellos. Al niño rubio lo tiró y le dio un golpe en la cara, al niño castaño lo agarró del cuello con una mano y con la otra le golpeó el estómago, dejando a los dos tirados en el piso quejándose. Crow salió corriendo a su salón y se quedó sentada en su asiento con la cabeza recargada en el pupitre.

5 minutos. Suena la campana de entrada.

Crow: Ehh? –Levanta su cabeza- Demonios… ya entrarán –secando sus lágrimas-

La puerta se abre y todos los niños, incluyendo a la maestra, entran y toman sus debidos lugares. Moonfire se siente enseguida de Crow y empieza a observarla. La maestra da su clase haciendo varios garabatos en la pizarra, Crow recarga su cabeza en su mano y observa la pizarra, o más bien, observa a la nada. Moonfire se da cuenta de dicho acto. Ya van varios minutos así.

Moon: Hey… Crow -susurrándole para que no la escuchara la maestra-

Crow: Hmm? -Solo gira sus ojos hacia donde se encuentra Moonfire-

Moon: Qué te pasa?

Crow: Qué… me pasa?

Moon: Si, has estado actuando rara y…

Crow: No me pasa nada…

Moon: Y qué pasó con tu cabello? Está hecho un desastre!

Crow: No es nada, es solo que… se me atoró el broche en un gancho de por ahí n.n

Moon: Ahh no ¬¬ no te creo… Me dirás que… -suena el timbre para salir- Bueno, en casa me dices.

Crow: Pero ya te dije que no me pasa nada! ¬¬

Moon: Claaaaro ¬¬ y las iguanas son negras.

Crow: Quieres ver? P

Moon: --U No, gracias…

Crow: Jaja xD Ves? Toooodo es posible en este mundo de locos.

Todos los niños empiezan a salir y a ir con sus respectivos padres. La maestra se acercó a las dos niñas y les habló.

Mad: (**Recuerden Que Madeline, la señorita Madeline es la maestra de los niños**) Niñas, sus padres las esperan afuera.

Crow, Moon: Bien, ya vamos!

Ambas bajaron de sus asientos y caminaron hasta donde se encontraban Beast Boy y Robin fuera de la escuela. Moonfire iba muy contenta como de costumbre pero Crow, iba cabizbaja y con mirada dolida. Ya llegando afuera, Moonfire sale corriendo hacia Robin y él la abraza fuerte y la carga en brazos.

Rob: Hola, Moon! Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?

Moon: Bem! n-n La maestra es muy buena con nosotros o-o

BB: Oye Moon, dónde está Crow?

Moon: Allá viene –señalándola-

BB: … Ay por dios… -Salió corriendo hacia Crow- Crow!

Crow: -Volteando hacia enfrente y sale corriendo- Papá! –Lo abraza y comienza a llorar-

BB: Crow, qué te pasó! Cómo estás! –La levantó en brazos y la abrazó-

Crow: -Aferrándose a la camisa de Beast Boy y llorando fuertemente- Papá! No quiero ir otra vez ahí! No quiero!

BB: Crow… Moon, qué pasó?

Moon: No me quiso decir que le pasaba o.ò

BB: Bien… Vamos a la torre, tenemos que hablar.

Rob: Estás bien, BB?

BB: Si… eso creo.

Rob: Mejor vamos ya a la torre.

Todos subieron al auto T y tomaron rumbo hacia la torre de los titanes. Un silencio incómodo predominaba el ambiente. Aun se escuchaban los sollozos de Crow por todo el auto mientras que Beast Boy aun se preguntaba qué le había pasado a su hija. Llegaron por fin a su destino. Los 4 bajaron y entraron a la torre donde Starfire y Raven estaban esperando. Pero Beast Boy y Crow se quedaron atrás.

BB: Crow… Me dirías qué te pasó? –Tratando de consolarla-

Crow: S-si… Esto fue lo que pasó…

Mientras tanto ya dentro de la torre.

Moon: -Corriendo por toda la torre- Mami! Ya llegamos!

Star: Qué bueno! Te tengo una sorpresa, pudín de chocolate!

Moon: o.o Pudín! Es pudín! –Señalando la sustancia café dentro de un tazón enorme-

Rob: Hola, Star

Star: Hola, Robin –besándolo en la mejilla- Todo salió bien?

Rob: Si… bueno, no todo…

Star: A qué te refieres?

Rob: A Crow –señalando hacia atrás-

Rae: Qué pasó? –Nadie contesta- Qué le pasó!

BB: -Entrando con Crow en brazos- Algo le pasó a Crow

Rae: Se hizo algo? Se golpeó? Se cayó? Le aburrió la escuela?

BB: Raven… tranquila… Te explicaré todo.

Rae: Lo quiero con todo y detalles.

BB: Bien

Ambos fueron y se sentaron en uno de los sofás del living. Crow, aprovechando que no había nadie que le estuviera vigilando, fue sigilosamente hacia la cocina y tomó el cuchillo más filoso sin que nadie la viera. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación y empezó a llorar, arrodillándose.

Crow: No me aceptaron… Ya sabía yo que no me aceptarían! No soy como ellos… No soy normal…

Agarró todo su cabello en una sola mano, tomó el cuchillo y lo puso debajo del cabello. En un rápido movimiento cortó todo el cabello, dejándolo igual de corto que Raven. Una enorme tira de cabello estaba en el piso. Crow tiró el cuchillo y se quedó pensativa en el centro de su oscura habitación. Mientras en el living.

BB: Y eso fue lo que pasó, según Crow. –Terminó de explicar Beast Boy-

Rae: Eso era lo que yo me temía.

Rob: No pensé que esa escuela sería así de… cruel… Bueno, dejemos eso atrás…

Star: Si, quién quiere algo de comer? n-n

BB: Yo! Yo quiero!

Rae: -.-

Star: Qué se les antoja?

BB: Hmm… Tofu! nOn

Rae: Qué raro ¬¬

Rob: Yo quiero algo de carne.

Star: Bien, iré a prepararlo n-n

Starfire se dirigió a la cocina y sacó todos los materiales para la comida pero… algo faltaba… No estaba el cuchillo que usaba para cortar la carne.

Star: Chicos… Falta algo.

Rob: Qué falta? –Hablándole desde el sofá-

Star: Falta el cuchillo para cortar la carne o.o que es el más filoso de todos

BB: Eso es raro… u.û

Rae: … Crow! –Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Crow-

BB: OO por favor… que no sea lo que pienso –siguió a Raven-

Raven llegó hasta la recámara de Crow, la cual se encontraba cerrada con el seguro por dentro. Raven gritaba pero no le contestaban.

Rae: Crow! Abre la puerta! –No contestaban- Abre!

BB: Crow, ya abre! Por favor!

Rae: Tendré que abrir a la fuerza

Raven con sus poderes pudo forjar la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

Rae: … Crow… Crow que te pasó? –Caminó apresuradamente hacia ella-

Crow: Mami… -Voltea hacia arriba y ve directamente hacia los ojos de Raven-

BB: Qué es todo este cabello?

Rae: Por qué lo hiciste? –Agachándose y abrazándola-

Crow: Porque… nadie me quería por mi cabello… -Sollozando-

BB: Cariño, nosotros te queremos tal y como eres, con o sin cabello.

Rae: A la otra que hagas otra locura así de cortarte 80cm de cabello, avísanos ¬¬

Crow: -Limpiándose las lágrimas- Si n-ñ

La escena frente a los ojos de la pareja fue a su hija en el centro de la habitación, arrodillada e iluminada por un poco de luz que entraba de la ventana hacia ella, varios mechones de cabello regados por todas partes, el cuchillo tirado enseguida de ella y también con algunos cabellos. Ahora Crow sería una réplica exacta de Raven si no fuera por sus ojos color verde. Algo pasaría, de eso se puede estar seguro.

**RAG: Hallo! Hace tiempo que no nos leemos por aquí!**

**Dray: -.-U MUCHO tiempo**

**RAG: Seh TT Bueno, a todos los lectores de Tragedias les quiero dar un aviso y…**

**Dray: Queremos ¬¬ no me excluyas**

**RAG: Ok, ok… QUEREMOS ¬¬ darles un anuncio importante. Yo he decidido retirarme de FanFiction u.u**

**Dray: Por la hueva que tienes ¬¬**

**RAG: NO! ¬¬ Bueno, si! Pero no por eso, sino porque pues… ya no tengo inspiración, NADA de inspiración y ahorita me estoy dedicando a los fanarts momentáneamente. Pero no me iré del todo, les prometo terminaré Tragedias en sus 20 capítulos…**

**Dray: Y a los que querían seguir leyendo Cinderaven, lo sentimos mucho… Dejaremos de traducir.**

**RAG: Si, aparte de que son muchos capítulos y aparte muy largos, no me daría el tiempo suficiente para mantener 2 historias largas. Bueno, lo que haría sería escribir oneshots o también podrían ser songficts.**

**Dray: Creo que songficts mas que nada.**

**RAG: Sip.**

**Dray: O ustedes piden la canción y la pareja y nosotros le escribimos lueguito.**

**RAG: Pero NADA de las parejas de RaexRob, TerraxBB, RaexStar, BBxStar y todas las mierdas de parejas que he escuchado.**

**Dray: Solo están permitidas las parejas de RaexBB más que nada y alguna que otra de RobxStar**

**RAG: Según yo (porque ya lo tengo planeado) el siguiente capítulo estará algo… fuerte.**

**Dray: En cuestiones de asesinatos y todo, no de hentai ¬¬U pero será muy poco, no hay problem. Todo bien.**

**RAG: Bueno, fue un placer el haber vuelto a hablar con ustedes y ya me voy porque tengo una hueva -.- son las 01:00 a.m. exactamente. Algo… tardecito xD**

**Dray: Yo me voy al otro mundo uOu bye bye.**

**RAG: Sip, sayonara, auf wediersehen, au revoir, bye, adios, xiao y tooodos los tipos de despedidas que se sepan xD Se cuidan! Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el 18! Ya casi se termina esta historia! nOn!**

**Atte:**

_**RavenAzarathGem**_


End file.
